Melting Ice
by IamtheLizardQueen
Summary: A long involved romance starring Iceman not as boring as I just made it sound
1. Default Chapter Title

Hello.Standard disclaimer stuff.I don't own the X-Men.In fact I don't own much of anything.I created Melanie but, unfortunately, I'll never make any money for that.I take the Lord's name in vain quite often out of habit, sorry.Umm, what else? I know how people hate new characters but I wanted a romance with Bobby and there weren't any good candidates so I had to make one.I realize the story is pretty long (you should have seen it before!) but (I think) it's worth reading.I hate doing chapters so I'll just put up whatever I have and call them parts.Italics usually mean thoughts.And I promise this will be more of a romance later on, I just needed to make Melanie a really solid character first.Write a review please, even if it's just to exclaim your disgust.Enjoy!

" Why do we always come here?The food isn't great and the service is terrible", said Logan.They were at the local greasy spoon in Salem Centre enjoying one of those rare moments of peace between global disasters.Well, enjoying was a relative term.Right now Logan was anything but happy.The food at the restaurant was invariably poor quality and there were always too many people around to assail his heightened senses.Not to mention the little plastic sign in front in front of him that proclaimed the restaurant as a smoke free environment was annoying him no end.

" It's not the service that's terrible.It's the service to _us_", Jean said with a meaningful look at the waitress at the counter.The Xavier Academy was well known in these parts, as were its tenants.As a result it was hard to go anywhere in Salem without being recognized as a mutant.Truthfully it wasn't much of a problem since nobody wanted to get on the X-Men's bad side.Of course it didn't stop people from being rude.You didn't need a telepath to know that the blonde, perky, waitress was making them wait on purpose.

" This is getting really stale!I'm going to give that girl a piece of my mind", Rogue fumed.Before she could get up Gambit put a restraining hand on her arm.

" Don't go playing into their hands.I know the owner; he likes anybody so long as they bring in money.I have a feeling d'at girl's in for an earful."

" I do believe you are right", said Storm, from her seat in the corner of the booth.A portly man came blustering out of a side door and yelled at everyone to get back to work.

" And last I looked Hollywood still hadn't called for you princess", the man said loudly, " So you'd damn well better get moving."

" I've served everyone except for that table of muties.You don't pay me enough to help them", she said with a sneer.The manager's face went beet red and a vein popped out on his forehead.Before he could let loose a plump, brown haired girl edged inside.She was wearing one of the restaurant's blue and white uniforms and she took in the situation in an instant. 

" I'll take tables Carla, if you want", she said softly.Carla smiled her thanks and slid behind the cash register with her nail file.Immediately the tension went out of the room and everyone returned to their meals.The manager was slightly irritated still since he hadn't gotten his opportunity to vent.

" It's 4:30, Melanie, you must be late", he snarled at the new girl.

" You told me not t come until five, when it was busiest."

" Oh", he said defeated." Well don't think I'm going to pay you for this extra half-hour.It's your fault for coming in early."

" No, wouldn't dream of asking for a whole buck fifty", she said softly when the manager had gone back into his room.Then she smiled and shrugged and hurried to get ready.Instantly she was at the X-Men's table." Sorry about that", she said when she got to their table." I'm going to take a wild guess and assume you've had long enough to decide what you want to eat."

" So you hired to deal with mutants?"Logan asked bluntly.

" Logan", Scott said warningly, " You don't have to interrogate everyone you meet as to their position on mutants."

" Just a question.If she don't want to answer…"

" People are people", Melanie said, seeking to avoid the argument brewing between Scott and Logan.She joked, " No one group tips better then another."

Later when the X-Men left, Melanie was about to clean off their table when she came across a beautiful leather purse.

_I bet this belongs to Jean or Ororo, _Mel thought.She knew the X-Men by name like most other residents of Salem.She opened the purse enough to verify that it was Jean's." Carla?That woman forgot her purse.I'm just going to try and catch them, I think they were walking home."

Carla gave her a look that clearly said 'why bother?' but didn't stop her.The work was almost over for the evening anyway.While Melanie dashed out, Carla helped herself to the overflowing tip jar.Even if Melanie noticed, she reasoned, Mel wouldn't say anything.

Feeling a little stupid in her uniform, Melanie darted off in the direction the X-Men had taken.Despite looking somewhat out of shape, Melanie was actually quite fit.She caught up with them not two minutes later.

" Excuse me, umm, excuse me?"Mel said.She didn't feel right calling them by their names since they hadn't been introduced.Logan spun around warily but relaxed instantly when he saw who it was." I'm sorry to bother you but you, uh, forgot your purse".

" Oh dear, that's mine.I thought I was missing something".

" You must have a lot on your mind", Remy joked.Rogue elbowed him.

" No problem, glad I caught you", Melanie said.She turned to go when a bright light blinded her.Blinking rapidly she tried to get her bearings when she was knocked to the ground.The next thing she knew she was aboard a spaceship, her arms and legs wrapped in enormous cuffs, surrounded by similarly held X-Men. (AN: Sorry, I hate writing battle scenes!) _Well, if your going to get abducted you could have worse companions_, she thought ruefully as she came back to consciousness, head pounding.

" Hey, I think she's waking up.Are you okay?" asked Cyclops.

" I guess".

" I'm sorry for this I suppose we should explain.We're the X-Men and we were ambushed on our way home.I'm afraid you got caught up with us, Wolverine knocked you over."

" Sorry, the lights threw my senses off".

" No problem", she said with an attempted nonchalant shrug.It wasn't a particularly effective shrug since her hands were trapped and she was very close to freaking out about her situation.

" Anyway it seems were stuck here for a little while.My name is Cyclops and I lead the one of the X-Men teams".

" Actually I know who all of you are and I know what you do.Not to sound rude or demanding, but why are we still trapped here?I would have thought you guys knew your way around an escape pretty well by now."

" Whoever has caught us knows enough to give us tamper proof cuffs.Not to mention unbreakable.Not much we can do, might as well wait and see who wants us so badly", Rogue said with another fruitless tug on her chains.

" Don't like giving all the advantages to our enemy", Logan said.Melanie looked down at the metal that pinned her arms up to the elbow and from her feet to the knee.CLANG CLANG!Went both sets of cuffs as she absorbed them into her body and then discarded the metal.All eyes were suddenly on her.

" My power, its absorption", she said as she proceeded to remove everyone's cuffs with out difficulty." Prof. Xavier approached me years ago but I didn't need any help controlling my ability.I moved to Salem to be nearby though.Do you need me to do anything else?"

" No, I think that will just about do it", said Jean, shaking her head in amusement.

" Keep near the middle of the group.We're going to get out of here."

And get out of there they did.It took a little fighting, a lot of sneaking, and one more act of absorption from Melanie to get them out but eventually they were aboard a stolen ship and heading back to Salem.The X-Men were discussing what had happened but Melanie, sitting, quietly in the back couldn't really follow what they were saying so she tuned them out.What had she gotten herself into?She hadn't wanted to tell them she was a mutant, not because she was ashamed of her powers, but because she knew they weren't good enough to win her a place on the team.And that meant another day at the greasy spoon where she worked and another night alone in the tiny room she rented above the restaurant.Well at least she had this night to remember.What an adventure.Oh dear, she had forgotten about work.She hoped her boss wouldn't be too angry.She didn't want to have to look for another job because she hated interviews.All those people judging her and just knowing that so often she came up short.

A change in cabin pressure brought Melanie's attention back to the present.They were in the process of landing on a small tarmac outside of the X-Men mansion.The X-Men were still talking animatedly when the airship door whooshed open; none of them paid any attention to Melanie.She slipped out into the predawn night and realized she didn't have a clue where she was.Which direction was home?Nothing for it but to start walking she supposed.

" Oh wait, Melanie.I'm sorry I forgot you were still with us", said Jean apologetically." Would you like to come in with us?"

" If you could tell me what direction Salem is, I would like to get home.It's only 11:30, I might catch my boss before he leaves and explain things."

The other's looked at her oddly as they suddenly remembered that Melanie still lived in that mundane world where she had to worry about things like rent and paychecks.Her otherwise ordinary life had been changed; to them being abducted into space was almost a regular occurrence but for someone new to the superhero business…

" I'll give you a lift", said Logan.He didn't wait for her to answer and she had to run to catch up with him.Logan rode fast all the way into town and neither rider said a word.Wolverine was thinking to himself that the girl had guts.She hadn't screamed once during the whole ordeal.

" Thank you for the ride", she said politely as she stepped off the bike in front of the restaurant yet again.Logan took off and Melanie went in to face the music.

" You expect me to believe you were captured by aliens?"Yelled her boss as she tried to explain.

" No, I said that I was captured along with the X-Men and taken to a spaceship.I never mentioned aliens", she said flatly.This had been going on for twenty minutes.No doubt she was fired, if she had a spine she would have left already. If.

" You think this is funny?You are fired miss and I want you out of that apartment.I can't trust a liar and a sneak like you."

On the way up to her room she passed the tip jar and saw that it was empty._A perfect ending to a perfect day, _she thought sourly.

Melanie woke up at a quarter to seven as was her habit but took her time getting ready since she didn't have to go to work.She sighed; she didn't deal well with change.Melanie took a shower and changed into faded blue jeans and gray sweatshirt.She wore her long wavy brown hair hanging loose about her shoulders.She grimaced slightly as she unintentionally got a look at herself in the mirror.Mirrors were another thing she didn't deal well with.Her power's one drawback was her skin.For whatever reason, her skin hung in loose folds about her as though it were a couple of sizes were too big.No matter how much she exercised, or how little she ate, she always looked slightly overweight.Combined with her hereditary 'chipmunk' cheeks she looked to be (in her mind) about twelve.She was actually twenty-two.

It didn't take her long to pack up her room; she absorbed everything into her and then shut the door sliding her key and uniform into the manager's office.She grabbed a cup of coffee and decided that since her boss would probably keep her deposit money she might as well take a cup of coffee on the house.She walked around the streets for a while, coffee in hand, thinking up little stories and stuff.Eventually her feet began taking her in the direction of the train station.

" Hey kid, thought you might want a ride back to the mansion", said Logan pulling alongside her on his motorcycle.

" Why do I need to go back to the mansion?"Logan and Melanie looked at each other, both in separate states of confusion.

" Well we all sort of thought you'd be joining on.It's the usual pattern."

" Oh.Sorry I'm generally a little quicker on the uptake."

" So you coming?"

Melanie stopped to consider.Join the X-Men?She'd always wanted to, but had always thought she wasn't good enough.Then again they _had _asked _her_, she would be stupid to turn down the invitation.Besides if she didn't like it, she could always leave later on.

" I guess I'm coming.Take me to your leader", she said, a rare smile illuminating her face.

" Do you want to get some of your stuff?"Logan asked.

" I've got it", she said.Logan looked at her quizzically so she explained, " I got fired because of that stunt yesterday so I absorbed all my stuff and decided to get away."

" Welcome to the X-Men where nothing is predictable."

Logan dropped her off at the front of a large colonial mansion that was now to be her home." Storm is probably up now.She'll show you around", he said before heading out God knows where.Melanie stood at the bottom of the steps feeling very out of place._I shouldn't have come, _she thought, _I don't belong here._Then just as suddenly she decided to stop her whining.Something was finally going right and she'd be damned if she was to screw it up now.

She hesitated about ringing the door, it was still fairly early, but she didn't feel right just walking straight in.Barging in on a team of superheroes somehow didn't sound like a wise idea.Fortunately her ears picked up on the sound of someone humming softly on the other side of the door.Melanie knocked lightly and then opened the door.

" Excuse me, Ororo?"She asked hesitantly.Ororo stood up startled from the plants she was watering.

" Oh I see Logan must have found you.You didn't bring any of your things?"

" They're with me", she said shyly, feeling like a fat slob next to Ororo's exquisite lounge attire.

" Interesting.I suppose Logan just deserted you on the doorstep.Trying to teach that man some manners… well you shall soon learn all there is to know about us for yourself.On behalf of the X-Men I would like to welcome you to our home and now yours as well."

" Thank you, it's really gracious and rather surprising."

" The professor, who is currently on assignment, left specific instructions that we were to offer you every assistance should our paths ever cross."

Melanie took a moment to digest that information.So they didn't really want her, they were just keeping a promise to their mentor.Or was she blowing things out of proportion again?She had a tendency to seek out storm clouds in a blue sky.

" Storm, have you seen Bobby asked an irritated looking Scott." Oh it's, uh, you."

" Melanie", she supplied as he groped to remember her name.It was going to be one of those days, she could tell.

" Right, sorry to interrupt."

" It thought Bobby had practice in the danger room at 9:00?"Storm said in response to Scott's earlier query.

" He did only he's late, as usual.When is that boy going to learn to take his responsibilities seriously?"Scott looked Melanie up and down." All of us spend several hours a day practicing for battle in our danger room.I will set up a schedule for you starting tomorrow", he said seriously.

" I would appreciate it", she said.Scott seemed almost surprised at her easy acceptance of his rules.He had gotten rather accustomed to the excuses of his younger charges, he supposed.

" Well after you get shown around we'll go over some of the X-Men protocol.Say around 1:00 in my office?"

" Give the petit a chance to like us before you start boring her to death.I am Remy, AKA Gambit and one of the few around here who know how to have fun", Remy said grandiosely.He brought her hand to his lips but besides blushing, Mel didn't respond.This baffled Remy a bit.Charm on full force and he'd gotten the equivalent of a pat on the head.

" One o'clock will be fine.And I wouldn't worry about my being bored.New toothbrush day has been the highlight of my life for the past while."Melanie had already grasped that it wasn't a good idea to choose sides when it came to Scott and Remy.Scott nodded and went to continue his search.Remy bid Ororo and herself adieu before skipping out of the mansion for a whole day with Rogue.

" Rogue and Remy spend a lot of time together but you probably already grasped that", Ororo said as she started to walk down the hall.

" They make a beautiful couple, but so sad", Melanie said almost to herself.Ororo looked surprised." Sorry, the professor has given me a lot of information on them over the years.He was trying to see if my absorption powers were similar to Rogue's and if so how I was able to control mine.I couldn't help though", she said sadly.Ororo thought it odd that someone would care so much about complete strangers but shrugged it off. She met all kinds in this profession.

" Hello Wind-Rider.Found someone else to worship you?" said a voice from the shadow of the stairs.In an instant, Marrow had launched herself over the stair rail and had landed gracefully in front of Melanie, bone in hand.

" This is Sara, otherwise known as Marrow", Ororo said, unfazed.

" And sharp bones are my specialty got it?" she said threateningly.

" Yes", said Melanie.Sara was caught off guard by the direct answer.

" Well, good", Marrow stammered." I gotta go practice", she snarled, annoyed that she had failed to terrify her newest teammate.And even more annoyed that she hadn't remembered to ask the girl her name.

" I apologize for her behaviour", said Ororo stiffly.Truth be known she had a soft spot when it came to Sara's 'exuberance' and didn't like the fact that to be proper she had to make excuses.

" Not necessary.I didn't handle that well.I…I am not very good with people", Melanie admitted.Ororo turned to actually look at her companion and realized how tense and uncomfortable she was underneath her calm, almost aloof, exteriour.Ororo realized how stressful it must be to move out of one's home only to be thrown in with a large group of radically different strangers.

" Only three more people left to meet and then I'll show you to your room."

" Thank you", Melanie said gratefully.Already she could feel her inner resolve to appear professional slipping away from her.She wanted to be alone with her thoughts.She couldn't remember the last time she had been forced to converse with another human being for so long.Would they leave her more or less alone once she'd settled in?Or would there always be some intrusion?Then again maybe she was too fond of her isolation.This was a chance for others to get to know her.But if she could scarcely stand herself how would others react?

Mel's musings were brought up short when Ororo led her to one of the many labs located on the premises.Two people were working hard in front of a row of chemical beakers.One was a beautiful woman and the other a beast.She could have guessed that that was his code name.

" This is Dr. Cecelia Reyes – she has a practice in town but helps out around here."

" We've met.I've been a regular at the restaurant ever since the coffee improved", Cecelia said with a nod.Melanie blushed before stammering,

" I would suggest going somewhere else for coffee then.I used to make the coffee; before I got there it was hardly better then tap water.I expect it will return to that state now I'm gone.I know the necessity of a good cup of coffee so I thought you should know."

" Damn, that place was nice and close.Thanks for the warning though.Coffee is crucial in my line of work".

" And mine.Dr. Hank McCoy at your service", said Hank, removing a non-existent from his head.

" Also known as Beast.I'm introducing Melanie around.I've only got Bobby left, you wouldn't happen to know where he is?"

" I assume he is not at practice?Well then he is probably in hiding."

" Hmm, well he'll be back for dinner.I guess you'll meet our errant teammate then", Ororo said to Melanie, a trifle annoyed at Bobby's antics." You met Jean yesterday and I'm sure she would have been here to introduce herself properly but she's gone to a conference.Perhaps I can show you your room now?"

" Yes please.It was nice to meet both of you", Mel said, smiling politely at the two doctors.

" A visit from a young lady is always welcome.Ouch!"Hank yelped, glaring at Cecelia.

" Sorry was that your foot?"Cecelia said with a laugh.Ororo hustled Melanie out of the lab and closed the door.

" Once those two get going, it's best to just get out of the way.Now, we have rooms all over the place so if you don't like the room I have in mind be sure to tell me.Sara has taken over a section in the basement for instance and my rooms are in the attic."

The two women climbed a staircase and swept along a hallway walled entirely by windows where a vast array of plants grew.At the end of the hall two doors opened into a new wing.Stairs led back down to a living room area but from the landing six rooms, three on either side, could be seen.Ororo went to the left side and opened up the last door.It was an empty white room with polished wood floors and a large bay window that looked over the rolling hills of the estate.

" It's beautiful", Melanie exclaimed.It was easily three times the size of her old room (which wasn't saying a lot) but more important was the view.No more brick walls for her, no sir!

" The other rooms are a bit bigger but this one has the biggest window, the others have two smaller windows."

" This is perfect.Are you sure it's okay for me to stay here?"

" Of course!You'll earn this trust me.Now there's a sink in here but the bath and shower rooms are on the main floor.You go down the stairs just outside, do an about face and you'll see them.Women's is left I think but be warned that your teammates may feel the need to switch the signs on you."

" Who else stays in this wing?" Mel asked, meanwhile thinking that it was going to take some getting used to having the X-Men for teammates.

" Bobby is next door to you, then Hank's room.Directly across is Rogue's room followed by Gambit's and then Logan's when he's around.Cecelia has her own place in town; Scott and Jean live in the boathouse.The professor has a set of rooms in another other wing and there's an almost identical set of rooms on the other side of the house, closer to the road, where the other X-Men used to stay.They stay there when they come to visit.Do you need help unpacking?"

" No, I can mange thank you.Where's Mr. Summer's office?"

" Call him Scott.I'll tell him to come get you.It will be easier then trying to explain.Oh, and feel free to make as many changes to this room as you want.It's yours now; paint it black, put holes in the wall whatever.Nobody need ever see it if you don't desire them to.Understand?"

" Yes, thanks for all your help."Melanie felt like a broken record because of all her thank you's.It was just that she had never been treated so kindly before.Ororo nodded and left and Melanie breathed a sigh of relief as she unloaded all her furniture.

First thing she did was put up her soundproofing walls. Her ears were unusually sensitive to noises, particularly high pitched ones, and at night when she was sleeping it seemed her ears could pick up even more.The walls wouldn't block all noise but they would let her get a good night's sleep.Her double sized futon bed she placed under the window flanked on either side by large potted plants.The left and right walls were covered in wall to ceiling bookshelves.On the side with the door she placed her desk and her forever crashing computer was placed on the desk.In the corner by the sink she placed her painting easel and the small table for paints and brushes.After a lot or rearranging (she had inadvertently placed a bookshelf in front of the closet) things started to come together.She placed all her books on the shelves, along with a vast collection of comic books in a place of honour.A small battered stereo also found a place on the shelves along with the dozens of CD's she had accumulated.She hung a large black and red painting above one potted plant and a series of four paintings that depicted the four seasons respectively on the other side of the bed.Melanie did an eternal sweep to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything inside but the only things there were a pen, paper, a book, a sweater, and a first aid kit.She always carried those things around in case of an emergency.

There was a knock on her door and then Scott's voice." Are you ready?"

" Yes", she said and followed Scott to his office where she spent the better part of the day learning more then she ever wanted to know about the superhero business.When it was over it was near six and she wearily made her way back to her room.Closing the door to her room she flicked the light switch and instantly felt soothed.Yes, that was the atmosphere she'd been hoping for.Her room would become her sanctuary and knowing it was waiting for her would help get her through the days ahead.Having nothing better to do, she decided to move the telephone wire closer to her computer so she could hook up her modem without having wires stretched all over the place.Absorbing a piece of the wall was no problem but she couldn't just suck in the connection or she'd sever the wires.Getting out her tools she was hard at work, her head through the plaster of the wall when someone knocked at her door.Thanks to the soundproof walls and her preoccupation, Mel missed it.Her hearing was never as good when she was in the process of absorbing plus she had spent a lot of time as a waitress learning how to ignore people.Obliviousness became just another occupational hazard.The knock repeated itself and then a head stuck its way into the room.

" Anybody home?"Surprised, Melanie tried to sit up and consequently hit her head, sending a shower of dust down that made her sneeze." Oh, geeze, I'm sorry.I tried knocking", said Bobby, looking around and not really caring if she forgave him or not.

" My fault, I was busy."

They stood there for a moment in awkward silence, both wondering what the other wanted.Eventually, Bobby came to his senses." I'm your neighbour Robert Drake – Bobby, AKA Iceman.Usually though I'm known as 'that boy' or other derogatory terms.Honestly you're late a few times and suddenly you have an attitude…", Bobby said with a goofy grin." Anyway we ordered out for pizza so if you want to eat you'd better come quick."

" Thanks for remembering about me".

" We almost didn't", said Bobby without thinking.He didn't see her face fall and continued, " Ororo was trying to remember why she was supposed to be mad at me and then she remembered it was because she'd wanted to introduce you to me.That made her think of you and I was voted as the unhappy victim to make sure you came.Now hurry up or the pizza will get there before us and I'll starve to death."

" Oh, I'd hate to have that on my conscience.Am I allowed to brush the dust out my hair?"

" How long will that take?"Bobby asked warily, taking his first good look at her.He eyed the very long chestnut brown hair in particularly thinking that combing out that mass could take forever.He was never going to get any food at this rate.

" Done", she said, while he was still complaining in his head.Her hair was shiny and clean without a speck of dust on it.She brushed past him on the way out the door." Which way?"

" Oh right", he said, closing her door having never released the doorknob in the first place." It's this way."

" I am so totally going to get lost in this place."

" Good then somebody else will be late and I can avoid getting yelled at."Bobby had meant to say it as a joke but he really was getting tired of being picked on around here.Sure he was chronically late and usually tired and clumsy at practice.People critiqued his lifestyle, told him he had no direction if life, no goals.He was twenty-three years old for Christ's sake but they still thought it was their mission to make something of him." Like that will ever happen", he said out loud forgetting he was not alone.He glanced at Mel but she pretended not to have heard for which he was grateful.He wasn't about to explain to a complete stranger his problems.Better she consider him the class clown like everyone else.Strange that he had himself slip up in front of her, he'd never forgotten to keep up his persona before.

_He's gorgeous¸ _Melanie's mind sang.For a moment she let her brain think this over before pulling back tightly on her thoughts._Are you happy now brain?Have you got that out of your system?_Since she was now living in a world of telepaths, she was going to keep an even stronger control over her thoughts.By berating herself for thinking such pedestrian thoughts about Bobby she was able to rebuild her walls of detachment.Now the world could go by without fear of involving her.

Soon Melanie began picking up sounds of a gathering of people.Beyond that came a loud, high pitch squeal of tires coming rapidly to a stop.

" You're in luck.The pizza's just arrived", she said.Bobby broke out of his thoughts and wondered how she knew.A few moments later the doorbell chimed and Bobby decided he didn't care how she'd known.

" Come on", he said excitedly, running into the kitchen where everyone had gathered.Bobby charged into the room and grabbed one of the boxes to him before plopping down on a chair.

I know, crappy place to end but as I said, I hate chapters.Please review so I know whether or not to put up the next part.( I swear the next part won't be so slow!)


	2. Default Chapter Title

Hello again.I'm so grateful to the people who wrote to me after part one!I admit I had a small panic attack after posting it because I thought everyone would hate it and after I worked so hard¼Stuff happens in this part, isn't that a novelty?Anyway, AN means author note if you're wondering.Please write to me!It motivates me to get these parts out quickly.Oh yeah, I don't own the X-Men, or a car, or a decent pair of shoes. Just saying.

1

Here's a brief recap: Melanie joins the X-Men.She meets Bobby.The X-Men order out for pizza¼

" You're in luck.The pizza's just arrived", she said.Bobby broke out of his thoughts and wondered how she knew.A few moments later the doorbell chimed and Bobby decided he didn't care how she'd known.

" Come on", he said excitedly, running into the kitchen where everyone had gathered.Bobby charged into the room and grabbed one of the boxes to him before plopping down on a chair.

2

" Bobby!" admonished Ororo.

" What?" he questioned, mouth full of food.Ororo rolled her eyes skyward.Melanie took all this in from the threshold of the kitchen.A panic attack was slowly but surely building in her.They were a family and she was intruding.She got an unbidden image of herself alongside these people and didn't see how it was possible that she would ever fit in.Closing her eyes she took several breaths trying to rid her of the unnecessary fear welling in her gut.

" Ah, just the person I was hoping to see.I was wondering if you would mind making me a cup of your famous coffee?"Melanie turned and came face to face with Hank.He smiled genially at her and she felt almost all of her nervousness disperse.Coffee she could handle.She felt instant gratitude towards Hank who had obviously seen her freaking out and had offered her a way out.

" Gladly", she puttered around virtually unnoticed in the noisy kitchen, figuring out where the various things were.When she had a fresh pot brewing she poured to mugs and made her way over to Hank who was sitting with Bobby.

" Would you like some coffee, Bobby?" she asked.

" Nah.I prefer my caffeine in the form of coke".He took another swig from his glass and burped to prove his point.

" Charming", she said, the sides of her mouth turning up slightly.

" Isn't he though?It makes me wonder how I got the moniker 'Beast' with him around"; Hank mumbled and then burped himself.Melanie gave way to a full-blown smile while Bobby laughed out loud.Hank took a sip of coffee to regain his composure." Excellent coffee my dear."

" Any pizza left?"Mel found herself asking.It was unlike her to voluntarily eat in front of other people but something about Bobby and Hank's obvious friendship made her almost relaxed.Or else it was the fact that she'd had nothing but caffeine all day to keep her going.

" I'm afraid it's only cheese.Serves me right for grabbing without looking."

" I'm a vegetarian.This is right up my alley," Melanie said and then blushed._As if they cared, dumb-ass._

" Ororo will love you for that.Logan will think you're crazy", Bobby said easily, handing her a slice.While she munched, Bobby and Hank carried on a heated discussion about baseball teams.She realized she was enjoying their conversation, not so much because she loved baseball, but because the dialogue was so effortless between them.She couldn't help but laugh though when they accidentally swapped which teams they were supposedly supporting.

" Bobby, I've given you're nine o'clock spot in the danger room to Mel so I expect you at practice at 11:00AM tomorrow.Do you think you can manage to be there on time now?" Scott asked with muted sarcasm.

" Yes sir!" Bobby said with a mock salute.Inwardly he groaned.Now his practice would interrupt his whole day instead of just the morning.And did Scott have to berate him in front of everyone?He'd just been having a rough couple of months, that's all.Bobby squirmed in his seat anxious now to escape the scrutiny of home._I'll go to the bar tonight, spend my last few bucks on that waitress I met yesterday.I deserve a little distraction or else I might just go truly crazy trying to find something to do, _he thought to himself.His face brightened substantially at the thought of going out.

After the pizza boxes had been disposed of and the table cleared of its few dishes, Bobby fled.He decided against a shower but he shaved and combed his hair with the utmost attention." You are one good looking dude", he said to his reflection in the mirror and winked.Laughing at himself he slung on his leather jacket and slipped quietly down the stairs, shoes in hand.No sense giving Scott any more reason to yell at him.Scott didn't approve of Bobby's nighttime activities.Maybe that's why Bobby felt the need to go out.

In his haste to escape, he accidentally collided with Melanie who was making her way up the stairs to her room.She had just taken a shower and her hair was a mess of curling wet tangles.She had heard him, quiet though he was, and had tried to avoid him but her reaction had been too slow.As he hit her she instinctively stepped back and nearly fell when her foot hit air.Blindly she groped for the handrail and managed to right herself.

" Damn, sorry about that."

" So far you've given me a bump on the head and tried to push me down the stairs.Is there something you're not telling me?"

"More like I'm not telling Scott I'm going out.You won't tell, will you?"

" No, _if _you stop hurting me", she said.

"Deal", Bobby said and stuck out his hand.They shook on it and Mel made it the rest of the way to her room without incident._Good thing the hall wasn't well lighted, _she thought seeing as how she'd thrown her clothes on rather carelessly after her shower.She'd have to get a robe or something else more practical.It wasn't that late yet but she felt tired anyway so she wrote a long journal entry, put on flannel pyjamas and hung up her clothes neatly before tumbling into bed.

At a quarter to seven she woke up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.At first she couldn't remember who she was or where she was.Then memory came back and she hurriedly pulled on a pair of track pants and a white T-shirt.She tied her hair back in a heavy ponytail and made her way silently to the kitchen.There was nobody there so she familiarized herself with the kitchen on her own and proceeded to make breakfast.She liked to cook and Scott had told her in her meeting yesterday that everyone was responsible for his or her own meals.Groceries were brought up by delivery; special items team members could buy themselves.Sometimes someone would cook something for everyone but it wasn't necessary.

" Muffins", she mumbled to herself.Everyone liked muffins and they could be eaten hot or cold.She made a full pot of coffee and two dozen raspberry muffins.Afterwards she cleaned the kitchen and took out the garbage.It wasn't that she was totally anal-retentive about this domestic stuff, but she felt like she owed something to these people who had taken her in.Her room alone was worth making a few muffins.At 8:30 she went to go find the danger room.She arrived at a quarter to.

Scott and Ororo were waiting for her.They ran her through the basics of what the danger room could do and then they let her work out against a level-one self-defence program.Often she fell to the floor but she was determined to get this right and make them glad that she was with them.She was startled when two hours later Scott opened the door and told her she was finished for the day.Time had just flown by.

" Tomorrow either Ororo or myself will test you to see how much you've remembered.I also have some reading material you should go over.You are finished school, aren't you?"

" I'm twenty-two", she said, noting the surprise that flittered across his features." I've also had three years of college, one arts and two business."

" Oh.Well then you won't have any trouble handling this", he said handing her a mammoth sized (AN: Definition of mammoth sized – bigger then hamster sized but smaller then dinosaur sized, tee hee!) textbook on computer handling." It'll help you run the technology that's around the house, in particular the computer in the observation booth of the danger room."

" Thanks, I'll get to work", she said, absorbing the book so she wouldn't have to carry it.

" One other thing regarding a uniform.We're not too strict around here but¼"

" I'd rather wear something like what I have on.My body type doesn't go well with spandex."

" I'm sure after awhile, your, uh, body type will be better suited."Scott was beginning to wish he'd asked Ororo to handle this sort of discussion.Eventually Melanie clued in to what Scoot was trying to get at.

" I'm not fat.I'm afraid my skin is affected by my power.It's a little stretched out".To demonstrate Melanie pulled the flesh of her arm until the muscle underneath was clearly revealed.She let the skin go and it returned to its slightly puffy state.

" Oh", Scott said again quietly." We'll work something out, don't worry.That reminds me, you're to go see Hank some time this afternoon so that he can do a work-up on you.Make sure you're healthy, and get a fix on your mutant abilities, etcetera."

" Okay, may I be excused?"

Before Scott could answer the door to the danger room slid open and Bobby ran in breathlessly.He slid (literally) to a stop in front of Scott and Mel.

" Did I make it?"He asked, having caught his breath.

" It's 11:20.Bobby when are you going to start acting a little more responsibly?You aren't setting a very good example for our new student.And she arrived early, something you might try once and awhile?"

In his head, Bobby cursed the goody-two-shoes who had not only taken his spot but was also now showing him up.A small voice in his head said it wasn't fair to blame her for his being late but he squashed that little voice and went on feeling sorry for himself.His head was pounding due to a hangover and if he hadn't skipped practice yesterday then he would have been sorely tempted to have skipped today's.

" Let's get going already", he said moodily.

" Can I watch?"Mel asked.Scott and Bobby looked surprised but readily agreed.Melanie sat in the observation booth, marvelling at the man of ice's manoeuvres.Scott would yell at Bobby every now and then, telling him to concentrate but Melanie was in a state of awe.She'd never seen anything so powerful and yet so graceful.It was so beautiful.

Around noon, Melanie went to take her shower and then headed back to the kitchen dressed in faded jeans and a navy blue sweatshirt.She was pleased to discover that all but two of her muffins had been eaten.She brewed another pot of coffee (AN: if you haven't noticed by now, I am addicted to coffee!) and tried to think of what to make for lunch.Since she'd spent most of her life in Canada her natural choice was macaroni and cheese.She made two huge dishes of the yellow pasta and left them on the counter for people to help themselves.On a tray she put two bowls of pasta, the remaining muffins, and two mugs of coffee and then absorbed the whole tray before walking down to the labs to see if Hank was ready to see her yet.

Melanie knocked at the door to the lab even though she could see Hank puttering around inside.He bounded to the door and his face was one of pleasant surprise when he saw who it was.

" Scott told me you wanted to do a work-up on me and my powers?"

" So you didn't come just to converse with my adorable self?"He said pretending to be crestfallen.Melanie smiled softly and reabsorbed her tray into her hands.

" Thought you might like some lunch first."

" My dear, you are well onto becoming my favourite patient", Hank said, taking the tray from her hands and heading towards a table set up near the windows and away from the fumes of the lab." I invariably forget to eat lunch when I'm working.I just get carried away with an idea and suddenly it's dark outside."

" I know exactly what you mean.Sometimes when I'm hungry and I can't eat right away I'll imagine what I'd like to be eating.Then later I can't remember if I actually ate or just imagined it."

" That is decidedly odd."

" Thank you.I'll take odd over predictable any day."

" Agreed", said Hank, and they knocked their mugs together in a small toast.Hank ended up eating both his lunch and Mel's.She'd insisted when he'd swallowed down his portion in mere seconds.Hank praised her culinary skills and blushing Mel had changed the subject.

" What are you working on today?"She asked indicating the white board full of math scribbling and jumbled diagrams.

" We have discovered a strand of DNA that seems to be impervious to the legacy virus.We're trying to figure out why."

" How does that explain the calculus?"She asked, seeing the math formulas worked out on a corner of the board.Everything else was completely foreign to her but she had laboured through many a math class and knew at least that much." Were you running an experiment?"

" Yes, that was earlier.I take it you've taken some calculus?"

" Some.I have no head for math though; I'm too illogical.I always preferred my arts classes to the ones that would eventually pay my bills."

" Well the next time you bring me lunch we'll have to discuss philosophy then".

" Deal.But today I guess its science?What do you need from me?"

" Blood sample and then I have a list of questions.Later we'll run some tests such as to how much you can absorb exactly and those types of things."Hank and Mel moved to one of the med labs where Mel sat on a table and swung her legs slightly while Hank rummaged around for a needle." Not afraid of needles are you?"

" No, but I should tell you that I have to concentrate somewhat to avoid absorbing the needle once it breaks through my skin.I think it's just instinctual for my body to absorb any object that's penetrating my skin.I'm always losing earrings," she joked.She forced her body not to respond to the needle and Hank had his samples.

" Can you absorb something from any part of your body?"

" So long as my skin is in contact, I can absorb it.Also if I touch someone else's skin I can sort of break through the barrier and selectively absorb whatever I want from there systems.Like I could touch you and retrieve a heart or a kidney without puncturing the skin or any other organ."

" Interesting.You can use someone else's skin as an extension of your own powers.Any limitations on what you can absorb?"

" Anything alive dies.I absorb things I think by dissolving their molecular structure and then reforming it when I release the object.Things that are alive don't take well to being dissolved.I don't know where things 'go', I don't feel them weighing me down or anything.I'm fairly certain time goes by as usual; for instance if I absorb something while it's hot later I'll reabsorb it and it will be room temperature."

" What about things like air or sunlight?"

" I'm not sure.I think that I absorb to a small degree sound waves but that's not conscious on my part."

Hank thought about this and saw the potential in her mutant ability.He asked her a great many more questions, trying to pin down the specifics of what made her tick.A lot of the things he asked her made her think.She took her powers virtually for granted and being forced to explain them was proving rather difficult.Hank was having a field day gathering the information.He lived for this kind of work; constantly amazed by the variety of life.Plus he was gaining an insight into the kind of person Mel was.Shy and introverted on the surface she had a way of making you feel important, like she were listening to you because you were truly somebody special.He also detected a certain quirkiness of character in her, a kind of inner strength that was warring with a naturally playful disposition.And of course the sadness that he'd glimpsed just once, hidden deep within.Yep, she was a mutant all right, secrets and all.

" Hank?"Melanie prodded when he failed for the second to respond to her.

" Sorry.I drifted off there".Hank looked at his watch, hastily pushing a tangle of blue fur out of the way." I think that's enough for now.I've monopolized enough of your time".He sounded almost regretful.

" What else am I going to do?" she asked rhetorically.

" Make dinner?"Hank asked, only partially kidding.It was seven o'clock and he was hungry again.He had a rather high metabolism and consequently an enormous appetite.In the kitchen again, Hank held open the fridge door and pondered the possibilities.

" If I were to make spaghetti and meat-sauce, how many moochers would turn-up?"Melanie asked.

" At least four", Hank said.

" Four it is.And a salad I think", she said more to herself then to anyone else.Hank ended up making the salad while Mel did the rest.When everything was ready there were five more people in the kitchen.Ororo had arrived first followed immediately by Sara.The two struck up an argument to pass the time.Remy and Rogue came in next, hand in gloved hand.It was enough to make you sick.Bobby ran in just as they were about to eat.Apparently he had a sixth sense when it came to food.

" I guess I was wrong.There are five moochers", Hank said.

" Nice apron, Hank", Bobby said with a smirk, indicating the pink and white striped apron the blue beast was wearing.

" Dashing is it not?At least I'm not covered in tomato juice like a certain someone."Mel looked down embarrassed at the bright red line running down her shirt.Using her finger she absorbed the juice and released it into the sink.

" Better then Tide", Bobby quipped.

" Doesn't always work.Sometimes I just rip the shirt", she said with a shrug before putting the pot of spaghetti on the table.There was a smaller pot of sauce that was essentially the same but without the ground beef and Italian sausage.

" A fellow vegetarian who can cook.What excellent news", Ororo said with a dazzling smile.Mel had a feeling everything she did was 'dazzling'.The table had been set so there was nothing to do but eat.Bobby noisily slurped his spaghetti, getting sauce all over his face.

" You are such a loser, Bobby", Sara said, her mouth full.

" Before you criticize someone else' manners, you might consider closing your mouth while you chew, child", said Ororo.Sara closed her mouth with a scowl.After swallowing she muttered, 

" I'm not a child."

_Neither am I, _thought Bobby._So why am I eating like one?I don't blame the others for treating me like an imbecile sometimes considering that I act like one on purpose most of the time._

" I really liked watching your practice today.You're very graceful", Mel said, while everyone talked around her.Bobby was the only one not getting into a discussion regarding some enemy they had just vanquished and she took a chance that maybe he would want to talk to her.

" Me?Graceful?"Bobby said in surprise, a blob of sauce rolling off his chin.She smiled slightly and handed him a napkin.Bobby waited for the inevitable look of disappointment.Whenever someone gave him a compliment they usually retracted it soon afterwards when they took a closer look at him.Mel, however, didn't show any signs that she had lost any of her esteem for him.In her mind she recalled the loops of ice he travelled on.Besides she knew what it was like to have people make snap judgements about a person.The number of times she was labelled a fat and therefore lazy girl based on first appearances¼

" Yeah, are you afraid to be so high up?"

" Nah.I can always create a slide of ice to keep me from falling.Why'd you want to watch me anyway?"

" I need all the help I can get.I'm sorry for taking your spot by the way", she said sincerely.

" Not your fault", he said and then realized that it really wasn't.All his anger that he'd been directing to her was suddenly gone.He had only been deluding himself that he could pin any of it on her anyway.She'd only just arrived and his feelings of inadequacy had risen up long before then.

" Did you have fun last night?" Mel asked, leaning forward slightly so she could hear above the sound of Sara's yelling.

Fun?He'd gone to the bar, sat alone at the bar, gotten depressed at the bar, and then left the bar.No, it hadn't exactly been a blast.

" Not really.Sometimes I think the only reason I go is to tick people off", he admitted.

" So what do you like to do?" she asked curiously.

" I like to hang around".

" Can you be more specific?"

" I like to make people laugh, I like swimming, TV, comic books, Saturday morning cartoons, beer, girls, movies, sunshine, and dogs playing poker.How's that?"Bobby said smiling." What about you?"

" Hmm.I like writing, reading, painting, TV, movies, comic books, Saturday morning cartoons, cooking, rainy days, people who make me laugh, and Sailor Moon because of the devastatingly handsome Tuxedo Mask."

Hank glanced over a Melanie and Bobby as they talked.Bobby had relaxed; Hank had noticed how on edge he'd been lately and Melanie was actually carrying on a conversation beyond a few sentences.Maybe all the two of them needed was another person their own age to talk with.Someone they could whine to when the 'old folks' got too demanding.

" Excellent meal you two.In thank you, I think Remy an' I will do the dishes", Rogue said.Remy rolled his eyes for having been 'volunteered' but said nothing.Bobby was feeling almost like his old self.He decided to skip going out and catch up on some TV instead.

" Want to watch TV?" Bobby asked Mel.Mel yawned.

" Excuse me.Yeah, but not for too long, I'm dead on my feet."

" You don't look like a corpse¼"

" Shut-up", she said and laughed.

They watched tele-toon for a couple of hours: solving the Scooby-Doo mystery in record time before arguing over which twin sister in the Simpson's was the 'good looking' one.When Melanie stood up to go to bed, Bobby realized how tired he himself was and walked with her down the hall.They kept up a rather pointless but impassioned conversation on the 'best' cartoon show in existence (Melanie was for the Bugs Bunny and Daffy Show and Bobby was for the Flintstones) on the way.As Bobby lay down in his bed he realized that he felt happy._Who knows_, he thought, _I might just make it to practice on time tomorrow._

Melanie lay awake long after she had turned out the lights.She had the beginnings of a friendship.She didn't make friends easily but she found that being with Bobby was easy.Maybe things would work out here after-all._Too bad he's so damn good looking._

Melanie's days settled in to a comfortable routine.She would get up at her regular time and make breakfast for everyone.She'd spend an hour or so on the porch sipping her coffee and thinking before going over to practice.Slowly but surely her fighting skills were improving.After practice she stayed to watch most of Bobby's practice, trying half-heartedly to convince herself that it was purely to improve her skills when really she just liked to watch him.Then she usually hit the showers and afterwards made lunch for herself and anyone else who was hanging out in the kitchen.In the afternoon she'd work on the books Scott provided her with or else she would help out Hank in the labs, sweeping and cleaning up.In the evening she invariably made dinner; it was worth the effort of cooking to be surrounded by such off the wall characters.Then she would paint, read or write until bedtime and then fall asleep to do it all over again the next day.

Her routine was interrupted abruptly when the X-Men were attacked by the Phalanx.The X-Men succeeded in turning them away from the home but Scott decided they had better give chase and he allowed Melanie to join on her first official mission.The team was made up of Cyclops, Jean, Beast, Wolverine, and Melanie.Jean confided in Melanie that she was glad there was finally another female in her group.

The battle was waged somewhere in the S'hiar empire aboard an enormous spaceship.(AN: Hmm, could I be more vague?)Unfortunately none of them had time to admire the view, busy as they were fighting off the phalanx who were planning an all out invasion.The others had fought these beings before but Melanie was new to them.Her absorption abilities proved to do little damage to the aliens but they did counter the phalanx's 'integration' policies.The phalanx found this rather annoying.

Eventually the tide began to turn in the X-Men's favour.All of a sudden the battle was over, the X-Men were triumphant, and Melanie could sit down and wipe a grimy hand across her forehead.She was bone tired, having slept less then three hours on average in the last week but she was otherwise fine.A deep scratch to her leg and bruised ribs were all she had to show for her ordeal.A S'hiar cruiser was waiting to transport them home in record time.

" Is everyone okay?"Mel asked Hank.

" Fine, no major injuries.Still have that first aid kit?Scott has a cut to his temple I'd like to patch up."

Mel nodded and pulled out her first aid kit without saying another word.

" You did good kid.The practice is paying off", Logan said, sliding heavily into a seat next to her.

" I'm twenty-two", she said automatically.Not that it mattered.Everyone under the age of fifty was a kid to Logan." And thank you."

They landed silently on the Xavier grounds and they made a weary procession to the front doors.

" Take two days off from practice, Mel.Then I think we'll work on a few more offensive manoeuvres."

Melanie agreed and made her way to her room.Entering her room she was overcome by the calmness it engendered.She felt better just for looking around her quarters.The only thing unclean and disturbing was herself she decided with a disgusted look at the clothes she'd been living in for nearly two weeks straight.She had to admit that her uniform had held up well.It was made of the same material as all the other uniforms but was a little less constricting then what the X-Women usually wore.It was grey and black with a little red x symbol on the shoulder.Much as she liked it, she couldn't wait to get out of it and into a shower.Never underestimate the humanizing effects of a long hot shower.All the carnage and fear she had been witness to felt lifetimes away as she stepped out scrubbed clean from head to toe.

The next morning a bright beam of sunlight woke her up.She sleepily sought out her alarm clock and checked the time.She bolted upright when she saw it was after nine o'clock but then remembered that she was allowed to skip practice.Still she felt like a slug for sleeping so late so she got up and went in search of a caffeine jolt.She went outside to cross the patio next to the pool (a much faster way of getting to the kitchen) and marvelled at the heat that was already radiating from the wood beneath her feet.It was only spring but you'd never know it from the temperature.It was a veritable heat wave.At the pool, Bobby and Rogue were goofing off.Rogue looked resplendent in a two-piece body glove swimsuit.Bobby looked delicious with rivulets of water running down his taught, tanned body¼Melanie blushed scarlet as her imagination got the better of her.She might need something stronger then coffee this morning, she decided.

The other X-Men team comprised of Gambit, Rogue, Storm, Marrow, and Iceman, had also returned from a mission just two days ago.It had been a rescue mission and it had gone successfully.Everyone was taking some time off to relax and do nothing.Bobby was already bored.Much as he hated to admit it, practice at least made the days go by.On his own he had nothing to do but brood or get in the way.It was very difficult to make friends outside of the academy and while he liked his teammates he sometimes felt like a third wheel.Remy and Rogue were almost always together.Jean and Scott were in their own little world at the boathouse.He was always welcome in Hank's lab but Hank was often so deep in his work that Bobby hated to interrupt.Plus what Hank did was important¼ not like what Bobby did.Namely nothing.Logan had never been an easy guy to get along with even when he was around and Sara could hardly stand his presence.The feeling was mutual.That left Ororo, who he liked but they could never really connect.She didn't watch TV, so what would they talk about?Such were Bobby's thoughts until he saw Melanie walking silently past him on her way to the kitchen.As usual he'd forgotten to include her in his tally of the X-Men.She fit in so well and was so quiet that her presence was quite often taken for granted.Logan had said she'd done well on their mission.Coming from him that was high praise.Well, maybe she could help him pass the time around here.It was worth a shot anyway.

" Hey Remy.We still on for lunch?"Rogue yelled from the pool.

" 'Bout to ask you the same thing, Chere".

" I'll go get changed and meet you at the car".Rogue flew off and Remy's eyes followed her with rapt attention until she disappeared from sight and his senses returned to him." You wann'a come with Bobby?"Remy knew how stifling it could get around the mansion.

" Nah, got some plans for today", Bobby said, still thinking of his 'friend' idea.Remy shrugged agreeably and went to pull the car around front.Bobby was floating in the pool, his arms crossed and resting on the pool edge when Melanie cut back across the patio.

" Hey Mel", said Bobby overly cheerful.Melanie jumped, not having seen him.

" Oh, hi.Where's Rogue?"

" She dumped me for Remy."Melanie nodded and stood there, unsure whether Bobby wanted something or if the conversation was over.When he said nothing she decided she'd misread his tone.

" Well see you later", she said uncertainly and made a quick escape.

_Real smooth Bobby_, he thought to himself.He'd stopped her thinking they might talk and then he'd gotten tongue-tied.He'd almost blurted out, 'will you be my friend?'No that didn't sound pathetic or desperate.Shaking his head Bobby pulled himself from the pool and decided to take a shower and hope that it was the chlorine that was making him so ridiculous.After his shower he lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling.God, he was so bored!And the heat was getting to him; he could already feel a slick layer of shower sweat building on him thanks to the humidity.Unable to take the stillness anymore he threw on a crumpled orange T-shirt and a pair of grubby pair of cargo pants and made his way next door.He'd try this friend thing one more time.

Melanie heard the knock this time and went to answer it curiously.She opened the door and wondered what Bobby wanted.He'd never come to her room before, nobody had.Nobody had seen inside since she'd moved in.She stood there with a questioning look.

" I am bored out of my mind and you are the only one around who appears to be able to stand my company".

" I knew my acting ability would get me in to trouble some day", she said, teasing him." I'm fairly dull myself but you're welcome to be bored here."

Melanie let go of the door and let him enter.He closed the door and took around.He'd caught a glimpse before when she'd first moved in but now he took the time to explore fully.Oddly he felt comforted by this room, calmer.It suited its owner.Melanie was dressed in a loose white button up shirt with a tighter sleeveless white shirt underneath, and faded jeans rolled up at the cuffs.Her feet were bare and splattered with paint as were her forearms.She had tied a red bandana over her hair to keep it off her face and free from paint.An easel was placed in the middle of the bedroom floor on top of a drop cloth and she was working on a painting in shades of blue and black.

" Comic books!"Bobby said gleefully, spotting a rather large collection on one of her bookshelves.

" You're one of the first people not to make fun of me for having those", Melanie said, relaxing enough to continue her painting.

" Why would somebody do that?"Bobby said in disbelief, running his hand reverently over a few of the covers.

" A 22 year old female who collects and reads comic books?Trust me I get a few raised eye-brows", she said.Seeing Bobby's genuine approval of her books she was quick to add, " feel free to read them.I don't believe in keeping comics purely for show."

Bobby grabbed a few rare comics missing from his own collection and flopped down on her bed by the window.For over an hour they maintained a peaceful atmosphere while Bobby read and Melanie painted.

" Damn but that was good.How come the best issues are always the ones in which a good guy dies?"Bobby asked closing a comic book and sliding it carefully back into its plastic cover.

" I've often wondered that.Is it because of the raised pathos or are we so desensitized that nothing short of spurting blood can keep our attention?"Bobby didn't know what pathos meant so he nodded sagely and said nothing." You want to play a game or something on the computer?I don't have anything very decent¼"

" Sure", said Bobby, jumping up and putting away her books.Melanie absorbed the paint flecks from her skin and washed them down the sink.She put her brush in her jar of water and hung a sheet over her painting.She wasn't happy with how it was turning out; perhaps trying to capture the emotions of her encounters in outer space was beyond her skills.They sat side by side, playing a series of old arcade games such as Pac Man, Space Avengers, and Taxi Cab.

" Oh you so lucked there.I can't believe you didn't crash!"Bobby said critically as she moved her taxicab around the screen.Melanie retorted that he was jealous of her expertise and they continued to play.

" You are just plain vindictive.You have to chase down every last ghost the second you hit one of those dots."

" Sweet revenge! Ah ha ha!"Bobby said, laughing like a mad scientist as he cruised through yet another Pac Man level.A few more hours of stupid games interposed with the same brilliant observations went by unnoticed.

" I can't believe there's a place on the Internet where you can play memory competitively", Bobby said, eyes glazing over.

" And you thought it was all porn.Really you're just upset because I'm beating you – Iceman(theoriginal)Irule.Did I mention that's a really stupid screen name?"

" Oh and Aniemel is so much better?It's just your real name rearranged.Speaking of alias's, now that you're an X-Man you need a code name."

Melanie turned off the computer and stood up tall to stretch her muscles before flopping down on her bed.

" A code name?I hadn't considered it.What kind of name would go with my power?Suck-up girl?The Human Vacuum?The astonishing Absorbo?"

" All fine names but not quite right", Bobby said, sitting down beside her.He had his elbows on his knees and one hand cradling his chin a la famous statue." Let's see you absorb things like a¼ vacuum?¼No, a sponge?"

" Great now I'm a contraceptive", Melanie said before thinking her response through.She promptly wanted to die of embarrassment.Fortunately Bobby thought it was hilarious, especially her face and was practically in hysterics.When he's calmed down he continued to throw out ideas.

" Well what about something you put stuff into?Box?Cupboard?Fridge?"

" Oh that's good.All quiver at the might of the Refrigerator" Melanie said giggling." You're code name was so much easier.You make ice - therefore Iceman."Bobby cringed slightly.

" I am so glad it didn't start out as Ice-Boy.I would never have gotten rid of it.But back to you.What about something like Space?"Melanie shook her head no, while still in thought.

" Pandora, as in Pandora's box?Then again she released horrors into the world.Kind of a stupid girl really."

" You make things disappear.Like a magician or a wizard?"

" A mage?"

" Mage", Bobby repeated, running the word around his mouth." Mel the Mage.By Jove, I think you've got it!"

" If you say so.I am now the magnificent, marvellous, mad, mad, mad, Madame Mage.Thanks Bobby."

" And if you don't like it you can always go back to being a contraceptive."

" Jerk", she said laughing anyway.Glancing at her watch she realized it was nearly seven o'clock.They'd spent the whole day goofing off in her room." Maybe I should see about supper".

" Let's go out and eat.McDonalds or something since I'm broke.Plus I'm starving".His stomach growled in agreement.

" You're not sick of me yet?"Melanie asked unsure of herself.Hanging out in her room where she felt safe and in control was one thing.But being seen together in public?Maybe then he'd realize how dull she was.

" No.Why are you sick of me?"Bobby said, a trifle worried.He'd had such a good time today.He thought he'd finally found someone to hang out with.Then he glanced at her face and saw that she had brightened substantially.

" Nope, let's get out of here", she said, excited at the idea of getting away from the mansion even if it was only to go to Salem." I'd better change though", she said thoughtfully staring down at her painting clothes.

" Sure.I'll meet you front.I'll go borrow a car."

They decided on the mall food court for supper since it was cheap and suitable for vegetarians.Melanie couldn't resist the lure of the bookstore.When she emerged, a pretty looking girl was handing Bobby a piece of paper with numbers scribbled on it.Behind the girl two other girls were giggling and whispering.After handing Bobby the paper the first girl turned and hurried away with her friends.

" Ever the swinger, huh Bobby?"

" What can I say?I'm a stud", he said laughing with her and tucking the paper in his pocket.

" Is there going to be room in the car for me along with that ego?"

" We'll soon find out".

From that day on the two of them became constant companions.Melanie continued to watch his practices and while she did she would work on improving her limited computer skills.Occasionally whenever Scott was absent, she would heckle Bobby through the intercom in the observation booth.After their practices they would eat lunch together either in town or Mel would make something at the mansion.Afternoons were invariably spent together.They went to the movies, horror flicks and action films mostly, and sometimes they would shop.Usually they spent their time in Mel's room playing computer games, reading, or simply talking.They began to grow extremely close.Mel even managed to convince Bobby to take up painting.Bobby was surprised to discover that painting often helped him relieve some of his anger.Just splashing paint on paper seemed to make him feel better.

Melanie came up to her room to find Bobby hard at work on a painting.She wasn't surprised to find him there.Her room had become his and vice-versa.She loved going to his room and reading comics in his comfortable chair.The only problem was that she always got the urge to start cleaning up.How he could live in such a pigsty¼

Melanie shut the door behind her and peered over Bobby's shoulder at his painting.

" That's really good.The best yet.You should call it 'Odysseus's Anger'."

" Huh?"Bobby said, unsure of the reference.

" Well I assume this has something to do with the fight you had this morning with Scott?"Melanie had been witness to a shocking scene between Bobby and Scott.The tension had been thick to begin with and then Scott had threatened to keep Bobby from his team's impending mission.That had started the argument and Melanie's ears had been assaulted by terribly loud noises (really loud to her) as well as a whole lot of curses she'd never heard before.She supposed she should be grateful for her larger vocabulary.

" Yeah, bastard", Bobby mumbled.Then he smiled, " oh I get it.The fight between Odysseus and the Cyclops.Maybe I will call it that."

Bobby put down his brush and covered up his painting with a loose sheet.He also liked the painting and was also feeling much better then he had been when he'd started.He took his brushes to the sink and dutifully rinsed them so they wouldn't wear out so fast.He turned around to find Melanie smiling at him in amusement.

" I see I've trained you well.You took out your anger through art, caught on to one of my lame Greek myth comparisons, and then washed out your brushes immediately after painting."She pretended to wipe away a tear, " my boy is growing up".

" Hey, I'm older then you", Bobby said, sticking out his tongue childishly.

" Perhaps I jumped the gun a bit by saying you were maturing" she said laughing.

" I've been meaning to ask you if those painting on the wall are yours".Bobby said indicating the pictures with his hand in order to change the subject from his maturity level.It was hitting a little too close for comfort.

" The four season's were done by an old friend of mine.The red and black one is mine.It's called 'choice'."

" Strange title.What does it mean?"Melanie went silent, staring into the dark angry colours of her picture.She seemed to make up her mind about something.

" Ask me again sometime and I'll tell you.It's not the right time for that conversation."Bobby was a little mystified by her response but didn't press.

" Hey should we do something tonight?It's my last night here for who knows how long."

" And what about a certain beautiful blonde named Crystal?Won't she be expecting a call from you?"

" Nah, we sorta broke up", Bobby said.He's spent a week going out with her and two more trying to break up with her.

" Oh dear.I'm sorry for bringing it up", Melanie, said genuinely sorry.She wanted him to be happy.Bobby shrugged, Crystal already forgotten.They'd both known it was only going to be a temporary thing right from the beginning." But in that case, what should we do tonight?"

" Let's go mini-golfing.I'm determined to beat that clown who keeps mocking me.' Putt right now' he says just as he closes his legs and blocks the path."

" I think you're taking it a tad too personally but it's a good idea.Should we eat somewhere first?"

" Yes.Yes we should", Bobby said forcefully.

" I take it that means I'm buying?"

" Of course!"

The two friends went out for dinner and then played eighteen holes of mini-golf.On the last hole, Melanie was trailing by two but ended up winning as yet again the clown proved too much for Bobby.They were having a good time (anytime they could argue and tease at will was considered a good time) until they were on their way out.Bobby went to return the putters while Melanie stopped to tally up the scores just in case Bobby disputed her win.The course was a popular place for couples and as she stood there she accidentally overheard two girls talking in high-pitched voices about her.

" Can you believe that guy and that girl came here together?"

" I know!That guy is too die for with those blue eyes¼"

" And that goofy smile¼"

" And that body!He could so easily be a model, probably is.What's he doing with _her_?He could do so much better."

" She has nice hair", said the other girl unconvinced.

" But she looks fourteen.A baby", said the girl with the assurance of someone who was an all-important fifteen.

" And she could stand to skip a meal or two", said the other girl, capitulating.

" Or three, or eight, or a hundred!"

" I've got it!The guy must be brain dead.That's really the only logical reason for him not noticing any other girls."The two giggling girls were called back to their game and Melanie regained motor control.Hastily she shoved the scorecard in her pocket and fled the scene.

" So who won?"Bobby asked, trying to remember where he'd parked the car, and consequently missing the look of devastation on her face.Melanie didn't answer him.Damn her hearing, she didn't want to deal with this.It was bad enough that she agreed with everything they'd said – she didn't need to be reminded that everyone else thought that way too.And poor Bobby.He was being ridiculed because of her.Worst though was that she had thought she'd gotten too strong for people to have such an effect on her.She had swallowed far worse insults in her life but burying them deep had actually just made her more fragile.Now it was as if the key to all her negative thoughts had been found and she couldn't stop them from coming out.She was ugly, she was useless, and she didn't deserve a friend like Bobby.

" It's still early.Let's go for coffee or something".Melanie didn't, couldn't, answer.If she opened her mouth she knew she would start crying and she hadn't done that in over seven years.And how humiliating it would be to do so now over something so trivial." Mel?Melanie?Are you even listening?"Bobby asked a little concerned.He leaned forward slightly to look at her face and what he saw nearly made him lose his grip on the steering wheel." Are you okay?Christ, what's the matter?"

Melanie shook her head not wanting to answer but her precautions didn't help her any.A tear slid down her cheek; others followed it until her face was wet.Bobby took a side road that led around the hills to a sort-of lookout.When he got far enough away from the traffic and prying eyes he stopped the car.They were in a secluded spot under a tree, looking down at the city of Salem.

" Mel please tell me what's wrong.Are you hurt?"

Mel shook her head but continued to sob quietly.Bobby didn't know what to do.Melanie had always been the calm one, the one in control.He didn't know how to make her feel better." If it's about losing to me in golf, I should tell you I cheated on a few holes", he joked.

In spite of herself, Melanie smiled." You know I won, meathead."

" She speaks!You want to talk about it?"

" Not really.It will sound so stupid" she said sniffing loudly.

" What are friends for?"He had meant it to sound reassuring but all Melanie could feel was guilt.She didn't deserve to have him as her friend.Everyone must see it that way.Bobby was just too nice to see it.She started crying harder.Bobby couldn't stand it anymore.He'd had enough girlfriends to know what he should do now.Even if she wasn't his girlfriend exactly, she was still one of the most important people in his life.He got out of the car and went around to her side.He opened her door, undid her seatbelt, and picked her up in his arms.

Instantly Melanie tensed.She hadn't been expecting that from Bobby. She'd never had a man put his arms around her before.The shock of it made her stop crying mid sobs.

Bobby could hardly believe how light she was.She felt like nothing in his arms and oh so fragile.He sat down, his back against a tree, still cradling her.Her tears had stopped thank God but she was still shaking.She lay her head on his shoulder, her hair tickling his nose.She smelled clean he decided, like earth after a rain.Then again the smell could be emanating from the wet dirt he was sitting n.

" Now I'm not letting you go until you explain what brought this on".

" We could be here awhile", she said, trying to joke her way out of confessing.

" Talk".

Slowly piece-by-piece she told him what the girls had said and how it had seemed to reinforce all the doubts she had about herself.She explained that she had never had as good a friend as him before and that she was afraid of losing him, of not being good enough for him." Why do you hang out with me?"She asked eventually.It was not a way of fishing for compliments; she really wanted to know.

" Because when I needed a friend you were there.Because you've become the best friend I've ever had.Because you make me laugh, because you're kind, a good listener, courageous, creative, interesting, weird, and a calming influence in my hectic life."Bobby took a deep breath after rattling off his list." And because you're beautiful inside and out."

" Now I know you're lying", she said, her voice muffled by his chest.The shaking had stopped and Bobby was smoothing the back of her hair as though it was the most natural action in the world.

" Do you want to go back to town and go beat the crap out of those two girls?"Bobby said, partially serious.How dare they make assumptions without knowing a thing about her.She truly was the nicest person he'd ever met, always seeing the good in people.He'd never realized before how vulnerable that made her.Or how much he wanted to protect her.With a start he realized he didn't want to let her go.He liked how she felt in his arms and he liked how she trusted him so implicitly.Unbelievably, considering their strictly platonic relationship and the fact that she was distraught, he couldn't help wondering what it would be like to kiss her.

Melanie was slowly breaking out of her fog of despair.She was angry that she's let herself cry for such a stupid reason.Bobby probably thought she was a raving nutcase.She hadn't explained to him how the incident had parallel things in her past¼.Eventually she took stock of her surroundings, saw the sun setting over the city like a blob of red paint.She felt the solidness of Bobby's chest beneath her head and fingers, the same chest that she'd nearly broken her nose against that first night in the mansion when he'd run into her.Most of all she felt the warmth that emanated from him, felt it in the strong arms that encircled her body and tried to protect her.Was this the closest that she would ever get to him?She wanted to stay like this forever.

3

That's all for now those of you who managed to make it to the end.Remember to review even if you hated it.I handle insults a little better then Melanie. Ha ha.


	3. Default Chapter Title

So…How is everyone doing?Me?I'm a little worried that this part won't go over very well.I admit it's not very cohesive – that's because I cut out quite a bit because it was incredibly long.Anyway, I upped the rating because of content and a few swears.I altered Bobby's home life to suit my purposes.I drank way too much caffeine trying to get this finished while studying for mid-terms at the same time.I'm making excuses.I love everyone who's written reviews so far, and if I don't comply with your suggestions it's not because I don't want to but because its too difficult to change at this point but I can use the critiques to improve for next time so bravo!If anyone wants me to write back to them, let me know (don't worry my E-Mails are shorter then my stories!)What else?I don't own the X-Men, yadda yadda.I may have gone a little overboard on the angst – what do you think?Enjoy!

Brief recap: Mel and Bobby friends…Mini-golf turned ugly…A comforting scene…

Most of all she felt the warmth that emanated from him, felt it in the strong arms that encircled her body and tried to protect her.Was this the closest that she would ever get to him?She wanted to stay like this forever.

But forever turned out to be about five minutes.After that she began to doubt her instincts and decided to pull away before she got hurt.

" Bobby?I'm cold", she lied; never had she felt warmer in her life." We can go home now.I promise I won't freak out again."

They both stood up clumsily, both feeling a little disoriented as though they had lost something necessary.

" I think we need a little comedy right now.Let's go get drunk", Bobby said as they drove away.

" What?"Melanie said in surprise.

" Come on, it will be fun.We deserve it."

A few moments later they were pulling up at a bar on the outskirts of town.They sat at a little table as far away from the speakers as they could get and ordered drink after drink after drink.They started out by playing a drinking game but eventually they were too intoxicated to remember what day it was little lone who's turn it was.Suddenly everything was funny to them.The napkins were funny, the word napkin was funny, people were funny, and getting kicked out was funny.The walk back to the mansion in the cold, dark, night was downright hysterical.By the time they arrived at the gates to the house, they were starting to sober up.Unfortunately.

" Ororo is going to kill you", Melanie whispered.Bobby was to leave in four hours for a mission and he was going to be considerably hung-over." I'm sorry.It's my fault."

" You didn't exactly force me, plus it was my idea in the first place.Besides I don't regret it.Do you?"

Melanie considered the question before coming to the conclusion that she didn't regret a second of any time she had ever spent with Bobby." No, I don't.Thanks Bobby, for everything."

They entered in the multitude of security codes necessary to gain access to the mansion.They ran clumsily across the sweeping lawns. Bobby grabbed Melanie's hand and directed her around the front door to the back of the house and to the wing where there rooms were located.

" Hold on to me", he said.

" I bet you say that to all the girls", she teased, knowing full well he meant to take them up to the second floor on a sheet of ice.Bobby froze just his hands and feet so that Melanie wouldn't freeze holding on to him.They went up swiftly and Melanie thrilled at the sensation.She accidentally looked down and saw how high up she was.Instinctively she clutched Bobby tighter.

" Remind me to take you on a real slide when I get back", Bobby muttered as her touch sent shivers through him.

As Melanie got ready for bed she decided to write a letter to Bobby to thank him again for making her feel better.Plus she was sorry for his condition.

She crept back into his room and placed the letter where she knew he would find it.Just as she was leaving she got an idea.As quietly as possible she crossed to his bedside and placed her hand on his stomach.For a few minutes she just concentrated, visualizing what she wanted to do.When she was ready she began absorbing all the alcohol out of his system.She'd never done something quite like this before but she didn't want Bobby to be hurt because of the after affects of a night of drinking.She finished and traipsed back to her room, dumping the alcohol she had collected into the sink.She went to sleep with a clean conscience.

When Melanie woke up the next morning, Bobby and his team were gone.Her room felt empty without Bobby talking loudly and tracking mud into her room.Funny how it's the annoying things about a person that you miss first.She spent the next couple of days in a predictable way: she went to practice, she moped, she missed Bobby, and she threw out a letter that had arrived from her mother.It had been the first direct contact from her mother in seven years and she was too afraid to look at it.

There was a minor squirmish in Saskatoon, Saskatchewan that required some intervention.Melanie and the others left but were back after only two days.Scott checked for messages but there were none – still he wasn't concerned for the other team yet.

Bobby had woken up alert and on time to leave with his team.Ororo nodded her approval at his seemingly improving reliability.Bobby couldn't really figure out why he wasn't sick, was he gaining immunity to alcohol?Absentmindedly he stuck a hand into the pocket of his uniform and pulled out a letter with his name on the envelope.Melanie.So that's why he wasn't puking.Inwardly he thanked her as the plane took off from the ground with a nauseating change in gravity.

They arrived at Moira's and she explained that she had been broken into and some of her files had been stolen.The files were on genetic mutation and were probably more advanced then the research done by most countries but more importantly she wanted to know who had them.Remy and Ororo were in their element and were busy considering just who among thieves could have committed the caper.Two weeks of work and the X-Men had narrowed their list of candidates down to one man who went by the name of Renslip.

The X-Men had tracked Renslip down and had cornered him in an alley.What they didn't know (and damn well should have) was that anytime genetic mutation information went missing, Mr. Sinister was more then likely involved.Mr. Sinister had hired Renslip and now he had the information he wanted as well as the perfect bait to capture a few choice X-Men to experiment on.Renslip had led the X-Men on a merry chase through the tunnels of Sinister's labs, capturing them one by one.

Bobby was being held in a dark cell deep beneath the earth.He'd had blood taken from him on the first day of his capture but Sinister wasn't all that interested in Bobby and had all but forgotten him.A collar around the neck inhibited his powers and as a result he was constantly feeling ill.Every now and then food and water was dropped down to him through a slot in the roof.The walls were solid metal, cool to the touch, and hard as hell.There was no furniture in the room and barely enough space to walk more then three steps in any direction.He had to sleep diagonally if he wanted to lie straight.

Obviously, Bobby was miserable.He was scared and upset that he had been so easily captured.He could imagine what his father would say.'If you're going to be a mutant, you should at least do it right'.As though he'd had choice one-way or the other.But that wasn't the problem.No matter how good he got they would always want him to be better.In the superhero profession there was no degree to shoot for, no set point when someone says ' congratulations your training is complete, you may now proceed with your life'.He was happy where he was.He didn't want to lead a team, he didn't want to make speeches at the white house or find cures for mutant diseases; all he wanted was to be Bobby.The problem was nobody thought that that was good enough.Sometimes it felt like nobody respected the troubles he went through just as a member of the team.He certainly wouldn't get any respect now that he was stuck in this hole.Someone smarter would have thought of a way out by now.

Bobby took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.In his mind he recalled the mansion.When he had the picture in his head he found himself wanting to go inside and down the hall to his room.No, now he was picturing Mel's room.It was clean, white, warm, and inviting.He pretended he was stepping into it and Melanie was standing there, head cocked to one side as she contemplated a painting.Then she turned and smiled at him.He could recall that smile easily, how it brightened her whole face.He'd lost the letter she's given him but he remembered the funny things she'd written.At the bottom she'd written 'love Melanie'.He knew it was just an accident done out of habit or else she meant she loved as a friend would.It didn't matter.Everyone likes to see the word love sometimes.

A clanging noise overhead made him open his eyes.A crusty loaf of bread nearly hit him in the head followed by a bottle of water.Despite being famished he almost wished they had left him alone.It was too easy to get depressed around here and calling up images of home could get difficult.And that's where he'd most like to be.Back home.

Bobby couldn't know it but at that moment the other X-Men were on their way to rescue their friends.Scott was fuming that once again Sinister had got the best of them.Jean was doing her best to soothe him but she had only a marginal affect.Hank and Melanie were worried about everyone but Bobby in particular.

It took them a week to locate the latest of Sinister's labs and about five seconds to break inside.Sinister had defences against every one of the X-Men except for Melanie whom he had yet to meet.It was a simple matter to absorb through the walls and enter the building.They split up into two groups to search for their teammates.

Bobby heard the sound of footsteps and then four sharp claws ripped through the roof of his prison.A furry hand reached down to pull him out.Bobby blinked rapidly, trying to get accustomed to the light.Beast and Wolverine had rescued him.Storm was lying unconscious on the ground.Beast picked her up and the four heroes headed quickly for the nearest exit.

" Is Storm okay?"

" Claustrophobia made her freak out a little.Whatever is wrong was self-induced.Jean can straighten her out", Wolverine said with more bluster then belief.

" And the other's?"

" We won't know until we reconnoitre.Cyclops and Jean went after Gambit – he's being held in a high security area.Mage is getting Rogue and Marrow out."

" By herself?"Bobby asked worried and a little shocked.

" They're being held near the perimeter so she should have easy access.Plus once she gets the inhibitor collars off of Marrow and Rogue I doubt they'll have much trouble.Can you imagine Rogue and Marrow after having been locked up for a week or two?"

The four made the rest of the way in silence, breaking out onto the grounds to find Mage, Rogue, and Marrow sitting around waiting.

" There's some of the team.Now I say we go back in and get Gambit", Rogue said, eager for some action.

" No need.We've got him", said Cyclops running out of the building, Jean at his heels.Gambit was being carried along telekinetically.Behind them were a large number of guards.Mel absorbed Bobby's collar and ditched it.The three had-been prisoners then let loose on their jailors with ferocity that surprised even them.It was over in a matter of minutes and all the X-Men piled into the plane and took off for home.Remy came to his senses before the trip ended.Ororo was still resting but Jean assured everyone that she would wake up in due time.

It was past midnight when the X-Men landed in their secret hanger underneath the school.Those that could climbed wearily to their beds, hoping only to fall asleep, and forget all that had happened.Bobby tried to fall asleep, he was so dreadfully tired, but every time he closed his eyes he would think he was back in his black hole of a cell and his eyes would spring open to make sure he was wrong.The one time he did drift off he awoke terrified because of a horrific dream.Awake now, even the shadows of his room began to play tricks on him._Great_, he thought, _I'm a superhero who's afraid of the dark._While in his cell he had imagined Mel's room and Mel's company to get through the night.Well, he was home now and he had the real thing just next door.Knowing there was no other way he would ever get some rest he slid out of bed and crept into Mel's room.He opened the door as quietly as possible but she heard him anyway.

" Bobby?"

" I'm sorry for waking you up.I can't sleep.I'm exhausted but still I can't sleep.I keep thinking I'm still in my cell and this is all just a dream.

Bobby was sitting on the edge of her bed.Melanie got out of bed to sit next to him.

" Of course you're afraid, anyone in your place would be".

" But I'm a hero, I'm supposed to be above this stuff".

" That's stupid!What kind of person would you be if you didn't have these feelings?I'm just flattered you came to me to help you deal".

" When I was captured, I would imagine you in this room and it made me feel better.Just like it's making me feel better now".And it was.With every moment be spent there, he felt his fear dissipating.

" Do you want to sleep here tonight?" Melanie asked.Before she could clarify that when she said sleep, she meant sleep, Bobby said,

" Sure".He didn't even wait for her to get settled before tugging at the blankets and curling up on the bed.

" Who knows?"Mel said yawning, " Maybe you'll fall asleep?"Bobby snorted derisively, thinking that falling asleep was going to be impossible.In a few moments he was dead to the world.

_Great, now I'm the one who can't sleep, _Melanie thought.She propped herself up on an elbow and watched as Bobby slept.He was on his back and curled slightly towards her._Wouldn't you know it?The first guy to ever sleep with me really is sleeping._

__Bobby began to toss slightly and frown in his sleep.Melanie put a hand on his shoulder to soothe him and Bobby stopped fretting.Melanie was very careful not to analyse her reasons for her next action.Her hand slipped from its place on his shoulder, across his chest, and came to a stop on the other side just above his hip.Making sure he was still sleeping, Melanie carefully laid her head on his shoulder.By using Bobby as a human pillow, she found sleep came quickly.

Later in the night, Bobby woke up because of a tingling sensation in his arm.Worried at first that Sinister might have done something to him, he was pleasantly surprised to find that Melanie had simply rolled on top of his arm.Gently he eased it out from under her and rather then roll her back to her original position, he placed his arm over her shoulder and nestled his hand in the small of her back.Without explaining to himself the reasons for his actions, Bobby shifted his body until it moulded into hers from head to toe.Sighing contentedly he drifted off into slumber, all fears forgotten.

Jean let herself out of Remy's room as quietly as she could so as to not disturb Rogue and Remy who had finally fallen into a fitful sleep.As the only resident telepath she had elected herself team counsellor and was now making sure that everyone had a chance to talk though some of his or her ordeal.She'd had a difficult time getting Remy to open up about his feelings and a worse time calming him down enough for sleep.Rogue hadn't been much easier.Ororo was downstairs in the medical wing with Hank and Sara watching over her.Before she went to her own bed she decided to check on Bobby.He'd been a little shook up on the ride home.

She approached his room but her psychic awareness told her it was empty.Puzzled at first she progressed down the hall and was hit by almost a wave of emotion emanating from Mel's room.She hadn't been up here since Mel had moved in.She wondered idly what the room looked like and approached the room.Her mind registered the fact that there were two people inside.There was nothing very surprising about this, they were good friends after all, but Jean smiled softly in amusement.If those two had any idea what the other was thinking…

With only the briefest of mind probes, Jean could pick up on Bobby's thoughts.His unconscious mind was practically screaming the words: safe, warm, happy, loved.Here was one X-Man she wouldn't have to counsel.She touched briefly on Mel's mind to make sure things were okay there.Melanie's mind was murmuring over and over the words: needed, protected, and loved.As Jean pulled away the sheer warmth of their relationship overcame her.It flooded her senses with an almost overwhelming feeling of calm.What they felt for each other was akin to what she felt for Scott and she wondered if maybe they would ever become a couple.The more she thought about it the more right it began to seem to her.In her mind, she wished them luck and turned away from the door.She had a sudden desire to find her husband and tell him how much she loved him.

At a quarter to seven the next morning Melanie's eyes fluttered open of their own accord.She'd been having the most wonderful dream…Bobby and her had met by the side of a river.He'd put his arm around her waist and together they'd walked along in the sunshine.They'd been laughing… and then a series of penguins had waltzed in and demanded that she hand over the magic pencil.Things had gotten pretty crazed after that.Still she'd been with Bobby and she realized just how much she wanted the dream to be true (leaving out the part about the penguins of course – all though that would be pretty cool).Bobby took a deep breath and Melanie centred her attention on the fact that she was sprawled atop her best friend.He was still asleep so she decided to prolong the unique situation she found herself in.She closed her eyes firmly.When Bobby woke up some time later she was still feigning to sleep and he decided not to wake her.He rather liked the position he was in and he to went back to sleep.They played this little game of deception and self-deception until about eleven when Melanie decided she had better get up or she'd have to explain to Bobby why she was sleeping on his shoulder.Mel got out of bed without incident and went to take a shower.Bobby waited for ten minutes before getting himself up and going for his own shower.They met at the foot of the stairs on the way back to their bedrooms.

" Doofus", Bobby said, latching on to the first available insult he could think of.Humour was their favourite defence mechanism.

" Jerk", she said smiling, falling back into their easy teasing relationship." You snored".

" You drooled", he retorted.Crisis averted, their relationship returned to normal.

Days and weeks went by in a hectic, flurry of activity for the X-Men.Summer had brought with it record high temperatures and it seemed as though all that sunshine was making people crazy.There were always missions and although the X-Men got along well as a whole there were still a few arguments.That was why Ororo organized a little picnic by the pond – to get everyone together to just relax.The picnic was held as soon as the missions were over and both teams were present.Hank shut the lab door, Jean and Mel catered the event, and Ororo was around in case the weather should begin to act up.It didn't.The sun was out and it was a hot day and everyone forgot his or her arguments in order to enjoy the day.

" The ice packs are melting, little help Bobby?"Rogue asked.

" No problem", he said, freezing the ice in the coolers again and grabbing himself a coke.

" Thanks s'ugah", she said with a wink.Bobby chuckled and went to sit on a lawn chair next to Ororo.

" This was a great idea of yours Ororo.Just what we needed."

" I cannot take all the credit.Mother Nature did her share today", she said.

" Agreed.It's so stinking hot!"Even as he said those words a dozen or more drops of cold water suddenly sprayed him.Hank was standing between Ororo and Bobby, doing his impression of a wet dog by shaking all the water out of his fur.

" Oh dear, I didn't see you two sitting there.My mistake", he said with a devilish grin.

" Mistake my ass.You're dead!"Bobby said jumping to his feet.He'd only just gotten out of the water but he was more then willing to get back in and punish Hank.

" And you are in just as much from I", said Ororo, rising from her chair.The two of them teamed up on Hank and managed to dunk him a few times but they were just as likely to get thrown into the water headfirst.It was all out war in the water and it was hilarious.Jean and Scott watched from the sidelines like amused parents but everyone else got into the water fight.Sara took the fighting rather seriously and was therefore quite devious but she was a dreadful swimmer so that put her even with everyone else.Logan pretended to be annoyed by the game but if he was so annoyed why didn't he just get out of the water?Bobby and Hank were the worst, attacking everyone regardless of sides, and raising the most ruckus.Hank was overly fond of pushing Cecelia around and that led to some very complicated manoeuvres from Cecelia to bring Hank down from his position as king of the rock.Rogue was having a great time.She'd thought ahead and was wearing a very light but complete wet suit that let her play in the game as well.Remy, however, couldn't seem to keep his hands off her so as often as not she was forced to elude him before she could dunk someone else.Then Ororo and Remy began a contest of seeing who could stay the driest the longest.They figured that with their elusion thief skills they would be the two most likely candidates.

As it turned out though, if they had known at any rate, Melanie was the winner.She hadn't gone into the water and unlike Jean and Scott she hadn't been asked to join.As so often happened when the X-Men gathered, she was a trifle neglected, but she'd planned it that way.She was sitting off to the side with a book and a can of coke.She hated to swim and hated even more how she looked in a swimsuit.Besides, in times like these she almost felt like she was intruding.She'd been an X-Man now for nearly six months, but she still had a ways to go before she was accepted as family.(AN: Plus she would need to die and be reborn a few dozen times!)

The water-war came to a close as people lost interest and energy.Rogue wanted to remove the wet suit and work on her tan, Ororo wanted to get the weeds out of her hair, and Logan wanted a beer.Bobby floated blissfully on his back while the others pursued their own time killing methods.He circled the pond with a lazy backstroke.No worries, no problems, and nobody breathing down his neck to make him other then he was.God, he hadn't felt this good since… he stretched his mind to remember since he'd woken up in Melanie's room with her head nestled on his shoulder.Where was that girl anyway?She should have been in the fight with the rest of them._In fact she's overdue for a severe dunking_, he thought, a cunning smile on his face.She wasn't near the main bulk of the group and nobody had seen her.In fact at his question, a few of them looked a little sheepish. 

" I saw her over there, near the reeds earlier, reading", Logan said, not in the least bit embarrassed.He knew that everyone needed to be alone sometimes.

Bobby approached the area in question slowly.He spotted two smooth, brown legs crossed at the leg, swaying back and forth.He rounded the obscuring line of reeds with a hunter's patience.She was lying on her stomach, legs bent at the knee, arms crossed atop her book to keep the pages from rattling, and she was thoroughly engrossed in her book.Not that it mattered; she knew immediately that Bobby was there.

Melanie had a problem.Her problem was Bobby.She was in love with him.Not simply that she loved him, she certainly had no problem admitting that her friendship was that strong, but the problem was she was _in _love with him.In French you'd say 'aimer d'amour'; which was an entirely different matter.She always knew when he was around as though her senses had been primed for him alone.And she knew that Bobby could never feel the same way about her; she wasn't… his type.She'd seen enough of his girlfriends to know she'd only be a spectator in their league.It had taken her a few days but she'd gradually come to accept her situation.She already had so much to be grateful for – having a best friend was something she had never dared to hope for and if things between Bobby and herself remained as they were until her death then she would die happy.If only she could keep her pulse and hormones from racing every time he drew near…No such luck today.When she spotted him all she could think was that he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen.That was until he smirked and grabbed her book away from her.

" Hey!I was almost finished that", she said, trying to sound annoyed.Why did he always have to take it for granted that she would forgive him?

" And now you are finished, where's the problem?"

" What do you want Bobby?"

" Ooh, such coldness on a day so hot.Must be the reason you haven't gone swimming.Ice water in your veins."

" You've got us confused dear boy.I'm the sweet and innocent angelic one.You're the man of ice or has the heat addled what's left of your brain?"

" So you admit you have no excuse for remaining dry?"

" Why?" she asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion.Bobby didn't answer her.In a blink of an eye, he picked her up, and slung her over his shoulder.Her head dangled against his back as he took them zipping along on a layer of ice to the middle of the pond.A few meters above the water he shouted,

" Bombs away!" and tossed her in, clothes and all.In a moment, Melanie's head broke the surface as she treaded water.

" Robert Drake, I despise you and all of your kind!"

" I resent that.I'm one-of-a-kind, there is nobody like me".

Melanie hit him with a plant pulled from the pond floor.It was muddy and slimy and it knocked Bobby off his slide and into the water.He landed on his back with a sickening splash.At first when he didn't surface she was worried and then she remembered whom she was dealing with and decided he was going to try and scare her.She began to swim towards shore as quickly as possible (which was rather slow) but Bobby caught up to her.She tried not to scream when he grabbed her by the leg to halt her pitiful progress.Like he had with all his other teammates, he jokingly pushed her head under the water to see her sputter.

Melanie had never really cared for swimming.She was, for all intents and purposes, a human sponge and being around all that water made her feel heavy.She tired easily in water and always felt rather clumsy.Plus she didn't float as most other human beings do in water.She had learned that the hard way at age six while trying to learn how to swim at the local pool.When Bobby had pushed her head underwater she had panicked and taken in a mouthful of water.She propelled herself back to the surface desperately, and being afraid, she instinctively reached out for Bobby to keep her head above water.Fortunately Bobby was tall enough to reach the bottom or they might have both gone under.

" You really don't like to swim do you?"Bobby asked, suddenly concerned that he'd gone too far; the fear in her eyes had been genuine.As she dug her nails into his arm he instinctively pulled her in closer.Feeling this came as a slight to her capabilities and her independence she released him.

" No, I don't", she said with a scowl.She was uncharacteristically angry (fear of drowning will do that to you) and Bobby felt terrible that he'd been the one to bring this emotion out of her.

" I'm sorry.It was an attempt to make me feel included and for that I should thank you.Just don't do it again", she said and began making her way slowly to shore.Bobby was amazed that she had forgiven him so easily.He still felt guilty, especially when he noticed how badly she swam.He was a jerk, that's all there was to it.A no good, immature, stupid, insensitive jerk.He didn't deserve to have such a generous person as Melanie as his friend.He wasn't worthy of such amazing friendship, he wasn't…

Suddenly all thoughts fled his mind.It was as if all his other senses and faculties of the brain had left their designated posts in order to focus all attention on the scene before him.Melanie was walking out of the water, her hair a solid sheen of bright light that danced as it dripped crystals of water all around her.She twisted the water out of her hair and tossed it casually over her shoulder.She was standing with her profile to him.Her formerly loose Capri pants clung to her thighs and hips, leaving little to the imagination, and her white, now transparent, shirt revealed even more then he had bargained for.He was staring, okay ogling, and couldn't help thinking that if she was so inclined she could win every wet T-shirt contest in the country.How come he had never noticed just how… developed she was?And someone should tell her that her 'loose' skin really only softened the toned, inviting, curves of her figure.Those smooth long legs, the rounded hips, and full breasts – could they really belong to the person he knew so well?At that moment she was the sexiest person he had ever seen.

" Are you coming out or what?" Melanie yelled, shattering through his fantasies.

" Umm, in a minute", he said, flushing red.Certain parts of his anatomy, parts that didn't care she was only his friend, had responded in record time to her newly revealed form.He tried reasoning with himself, telling himself all the reasons why it would be a bad idea to undertake what his body wanted him to undertake.She was his friend, his best friend, and he didn't want to jeopardize that for anything.Knowing how well his romantic relationships went he was not about to risk losing what he already had. Had he not proved today just how stupid he could be?

After awhile he felt able to leave the pond and managed to get a towel wrapped around him.The others were getting ready to build a bonfire so that they could sit outside after the sun went in.Bobby felt better, thinking that what he had witnessed was just a one-time freak occurrence.He saw Melanie talking with Jean and his pulse started racing.Damn, he wasn't going to be able to look at her the same way ever again.

Bobby awoke the next morning to the sounds of someone beating on his door.He groaned in annoyance before getting out of bed to see what the perpetrator wanted.

" About bloody time.I'm not your personal answering service you know.There's a phone call for you, they say it's important", Sara said harshly.She was not a morning person.Bobby tugged on a pair of pants and a shirt and went to get the phone.

" Hello?"

" Bobby?It's mom.I'm afraid your father has had another heart attack."Bobby's heart jumped into his throat and his hand started shaking." Bobby?Are you still there?"

" Yeah mom.Is he going to be okay?What did the doctors say?"

" We won't know for awhile.They have to run some more tests.Look, I know how busy you are but it would really mean a lot to your father if you were here.Do you think its possible for you to get away?"

" I'll leave today."

Bobby said good-bye to his mother and put down the phone, still in shock.Slowly he pulled himself together.He went to find Scott and explained why he had to leave.Scott and Jean were sympathetic and decided to take Bobby home in the blackbird.He went up to his room to pack a few things.On the way down to the hangar, suitcase in hand, he ran into Melanie on her way to her practice.

" Oh my God Bobby, what's wrong?"

Suddenly he felt like crying.He'd been shocked, then numb, but just seeing her face made him start to break apart.

" My dad… he's sick and I have to …I don't know how he is but it could be bad", Bobby babbled.His breathing was ragged as he tried to rein in his emotions.Melanie hugged him and whispered softly in his ear as he shook,

" If you grieve for things that haven't happened yet you'll spend your entire life being upset so try to be a comfort to those that need you and you'll find strength in that."She pulled away from him and smiled gently, " Now suck it up and get going."

She was one smart lady, even in a crisis.For the first time since he'd gotten the news he felt able to breathe.

" Thanks Mel.I'll miss you", Bobby said, hurrying away down the hall towards the plane.

_Not as much as I'll miss you, _she thought with a sigh, _good luck Bobby._

The blackbird got him home in record time.Scott and Jean wished him luck and told him to take as much time as he needed.Bobby was grateful for their support.Bobby made his way over to the hospital.He asked around and finally found where they had taken his father.He stood outside the door and took a deep breath.He was nervous about meeting his father but by thinking about his best friend and her crooked smile he felt able to open the door.

" Bobby?How did you get here so fast?I thought for sure we wouldn't see you until tomorrow."

" The X-Men brought me.How'd dad?" he asked, looking over at the man on the bed.Even in a white hospital bed with hoses up his nose and an IV drip, his father still managed to look intimidating.

" Things look good.He's been given something to let him sleep now while they check his tests."

" What exactly happened mom?"Bobby asked, pulling a red plastic chair alongside his mother's.

His mother shrugged, " he was doing some gardening, trying to get rid of that old stump, and suddenly he grabbed his chest.I happened to look out the kitchen window and called an ambulance.I guess it's not that surprising.We're getting older now and your father has never taken care of himself properly, what with his smoking and his drinking.Plus he's been under a lot of stress lately.He should be retired but he's worried we can't afford it."

" Why didn't you tell me?I might have been able to help".

" We shouldn't have to ask.If you'd been home instead of off gallivanting on some stupid superhero career then maybe we could have depended on you", said his father gruffly from the bed.His eyes had opened and it was clear he had never been sleeping.Bobby was relieved to see his father acting like his old self but he had to suppress the urge to defend his choice of lifestyle.It was an old argument between them but it still hurt to hear his father dismiss everything he worked for.

" Should have known a heart attack wouldn't stop you.How are you feeling, sir?"

" How in the hell do you think I'm feeling?I've been poked and prodded all morning and all these blasted college doctors keep telling me what to do like I'm some kind of idiot.Useless all of them.How am I supposed to relax when my wife is completely dependent on me and my only son can handle all the responsibility of a house cat?"

_House cat?_That was a new one.His father was breathing hard and on his face was sheen of sweat.Bobby couldn't help thinking that it would have been better had he not come.Somehow, when you live far away from someone for long enough you get this image of him or her that is often nicer then the actuality.He always thought things couldn't be so bad between him and his father but after two minutes in his company all the true memories came flooding back.He could practically feel the anger growing in his veins.

" If this if upsetting you so much, why do you keep bringing it up?Obsessing about things that you can't change or things that haven't even happened yet is hardly a healthy way to live", Bobby said, echoing Melanie's earlier words and trying to keep the tone just as neutral.

" So this heart attack is my fault?I deserved it, I suppose?"

" Nobody deserves an attack.But you are responsible.Aren't you always telling me that we're responsible for all our actions, conscious or otherwise?"

For the first time in his life, Bobby saw his father at a loss for words.His father had failed to get Bobby into a screaming match and he had used his father's words against him.Too bad it didn't help him feel any better about himself.

" How was I to know you'd listen?Now go do something useful and get the nurse to bring me some lunch.Not that the food is really eatable."

_That was certainly illuminating, _Bobby thought.After a few days in the hospital, his father returned home.He'd suffered some slight paralysis on his left side and he would have to take it easy for the next little while but otherwise he was back to normal.Bobby stuck around the house, buying groceries, doing chores, and fixing things around the house.His mother was a meek, abiding, woman who was somewhat old fashioned.She wouldn't hear of Bobby helping with the cooking and she fed him at least five times a day.It was difficult to have a conversation with her since she would never discuss anything the least bit controversial.So they sat outside in the backyard sipping ice tea and discussing the weather.

" I had no idea you were so busy", Bobby said after his mother had described the various clubs and charities she worked in.

" Oh its just to get me out of the house once and awhile.But I want to hear about you.What have you been up to?And don't tell me 'nothing'.You've changed, Bobby, a mother can tell."

Had he changed?Well, at heart he felt a little more secure and happier in his work.Plus he wasn't lonely but he didn't like to think he was changing.He'd held on to his anger for so long…

" Well they've changed the teams around and Scott hasn't been breathing down my neck for awhile", Bobby said, leaving out the fact that the reason Scott wasn't upset was because he'd been more often on time." We've got a new member.You'd like her, she can cook".

For some reason he didn't feel like talking about Melanie to his mother.It had something to do with this place; he didn't like who he became or how he felt when he was back home.Or maybe he was afraid that she would pick up on all the other feelings he had associated with Mel and find a way of harming them.He should known better to try and keep something like this from his mother.

" What's her name?What does she look like?"His mother said, encouraging to spill all the information.Bobby sighed,

" Actually she'd just about my age.Her name's Melanie and she's a mutant of course.She can absorb things into her body.We hang out quite a bit – she's been teaching me how to paint.I've got a picture of her", Bobby fumbled for his wallet where he kept three or four pictures of his friends.

One picture was of his specific team and another was an old one of Hank and the professor; his mother was prompted to ask after the professor whom she had met.The third photo was of the X-Men when they'd spent a day hanging around the pool.Rogue was glaring in the photo because he'd turned the water to ice when she'd dived in.The last photo he handed over reluctantly.He'd taken it maybe a month ago.In the picture Melanie was dressed in her painting clothes with the sunlight looking like a spotlight just for her.In her hand was a brush poised above a white canvas but it was her face that drew all the attention.Her eyes looked to be staring off in to the distance and whatever was out there was the most beautiful thing imaginable.Her face was smiling benignly, brown eyes wide and bottomless, and in Bobby's mind the word 'angelic' summed up her look perfectly.Of course after he'd snapped the photo, Melanie had chased him around the house for nearly an hour trying to get the camera back.When she'd asked to have the photo later on he'd told her that the sun had ruined the shot.

His mother stared at the shot for a moment and then said softly, " I see".

" Are you still here? Aren't you worried that your teammates may need your help?Or do they really not need you as much as you say?"His father said, limping his way out to the deck.

" They trust me to make my own decisions", he said._Unlike some people, _he added to himself.

" I was hoping you might stay until your birthday", said his mother, ignoring as usual the tension between father and son.Bobby groaned inwardly.His birthday was nearly two weeks away.How could he last that long with his parents without going crazy?It was so boring in the house and his parents were always _there._

" I think I should be back to work by then.Plus I thought I might rent a car and drive back.Give myself some time to think."

" Time to think?What's a boy like you got to think about?Some trash girlfriend probably", said his father." You should have stuck with that Ruby girl.A nice, normal, local girl."

" I saw Ruby's mother in the supermarket the other day.Ruby's going to be here for the summer, you should drop in on her", his mother said encouragingly.Bobby rankled at the impressions he was getting from both his parents.His father had always been a bigot, particularly about mutants.When he'd described Ruby as normal he had meant someone who was not a mutant.But he had never noticed the rather similar streak in his mother but now it all made sense.The 'I see' comment when he'd mentioned Mel was a dismissal of her as a 'real' friend; she was only another mutant.Yes, even his mother would prefer him to choose a regular woman to settle down with and have children.Instantly the self-loathing that had always been a huge part of his life broke through the barricades of peace he had been building as of late.His parents didn't like who he was and that makes it hard to like yourself.

" Yeah, maybe I will go see Ruby.At least it will get me out of this stifling place"; he said and stood up from the table quickly.

" Don't talk to your mother like that, boy", his father threatened.

" I'm not a boy so quit thinking you can boss me around.I'm going out", he said angrily, heading for the door.

" That's it.Run away", Bobby's father said.He was almost happy now that Bobby had cracked.He didn't feel nearly as guilty coming down on his son when he thought he deserved it.Just before Bobby fled he heard his father say, " See?He hasn't changed a bit."

_Nope, I haven't changed, _thought Bobby, _and neither have you, you old bastard._Standing in his parent's driveway he was reminded of all the times this very scene had played out in his childhood before the X-Men.He'd yell at his parents and then stalk out of the house, intent on destroying himself.Of course, he'd been too young back then to get into serious trouble.Just the usual teenage rebellion: drinking, smoking, and breaking curfew.Actually he owed a lot to the X-Men for getting him out when they had.He sighed, and here he was years later responding to their ambivalence in exactly the same manner; he buried it deep and went to find a place where he could be the life of the party.Self-preservation wasn't exactly high on his list.

His hometown wasn't exactly known for its wild side.There was only one strip where bars and motels jostled each other for space.He ducked into the livelier of the bars and looked around.He recognized a few people, neighbourhood people mostly.

" Bobby!"Before he could react a woman was hugging him enthusiastically.There was nothing for it but to hug her back." I heard about your father, is that why you're back?How is he?How long are staying?When did you get here?Well, come on say something".

Bobby felt overwhelmed by her questions so he took a short step back and gave his attacker the once over.Long, sleek legs, leading to a warm, slim body, and topped by a gorgeous head with short jet-black hair and sparkling green eyes.

" Ruby!I heard you were in town.Looking gorgeous as always".Ruby preened and did a little turn so he could get the full effect of the tight leather skirt and silk camisole.Several men in the bar turned around to drool.Bobby grinned; yep, that was Ruby.Anywhere you went with her heads would turn.He had missed being in the vicinity of all that attention.

" And you look marvellous, Bobby, my dear", she said, narrowing her eyes in appreciation as she ran her eye over his body from head to toe.Bobby damn near shivered.It had been awhile since he'd been with a woman so openly interested.It seemed she was in favour of forgetting much of their shared history.Well Bobby was all for that.All he wanted was to have fun.He was tired of being responsible, especially when he got yelled at either way.

" Must be the bad lighting", he said, in response to her compliment.Ruby giggled and brushed up against him to take his hand.

" Come on.I'll give you the dime tour", she said, her whispery warm breath in his ear.Ruby took him all around town that night introducing him to hundreds of people.She was constantly touching him or leaning up against him and always she was by his side, letting everyone know that he was with her.Bobby didn't mind.It felt natural to have Ruby hanging off his arm, almost like routine.No fear of getting himself too emotionally attached to her and everything they did was predictable.She played her games and he played his. Both of them knowing which roles and outcomes were likely.He didn't have to think to be with Ruby, he didn't have to do anything but look good and he didn't have to worry overly about her feelings.She was too experienced to give her heart away to someone like him.And that's what he wanted most: to keep his heart from being damaged.

From that day forward he spent every evening with Ruby and her crowd of acquaintances.Sometimes he drank but more often he just listened to the people around him and basked in the glow of disinterest.These people didn't care who he was and they didn't care what he did with his life.Once in the predawn blackness of night, he felt a sense of despair so devastating that he was forced to put his head between his knees.He'd become everything he hated; shallow, fake, and empty.He hated himself, he hated his parents, he hated humanity, and he hated mutants like him.He grabbed his wallet and began tearing up the photos inside.He was no X-Man, he was a fraud and he hated them for making that clear to him.The last photo in his hand shone brightly under a streetlamp.His angel.What would she think of him if she could see him now?And he realized that her opinion of him wouldn't waver.She would ask him if he wanted to talk and if he didn't she would take him by the hand and have him lie down on her bed.He would crawl underneath the thick, white, comforter and watch her as she painted, hoping to see that same look of rapture come across her face.

In a sudden twist of rage he ripped the photo in two.It was her fault.She was the one who had made him believe that life could be better.She had made him think that there was more to him then class clown or doom ridden mutant; that he was just Bobby and that was enough.It was her fault that his life had taken an upswing, and where was she now that it was taking its inevitable crash to the ground?Gone, that's where.But Ruby was around.Happiness was all very well and good but if it set you up for such falls then to hell with it.For now, he'd just exist on the middle ground.He turned around in the street and went to go find Ruby.

Bobby went to Ruby's house and convinced her to climb out of her window and meet him. She smiled wildly and climbed down a conveniently placed tree.He grabbed her hand roughly and pulled her into her family's shed.They made love on the hard packed dirt floor as the sun came up.

" That's the best it's ever been between us.You must have had a lot of practice after me", she said, kissing his cheek before sitting up and putting her clothes back on.

" Some", said Bobby absentmindedly.In the light of day he was beginning to see what a stupid thing he was doing to himself.Why was he so intent on hurting himself when so many others already did it for him?What he most wanted to do now was to go home to the X-Men and start making things right again.

" Are you listening to me?"Ruby demanded.Bobby hadn't but he feigned that he had been.Ruby rolled her eyes." I asked when you were heading back?"

" Today.I leave today."

" So soon?You were just going to dump me?"

" Come with me.You can visit that sister of yours in Salem.We'll drive back, give us some time to get to know each other again."Bobby meant it.He wanted a steady girl in his life, someone to make him think his life was moving forward.And surely this fear of commitment would be gone after a road trip together.

" Drive?But it will take days!"

" Only two if we drive hard."

" I don't want to drive hard and if you think I'm getting behind the wheel you'd better think again", said Ruby, distaste clearly written on her face.

" Fine.We'll take three days, I'll drive, and you can just be your pretty, adorable self", Bobby said, wondering why he was so desperate to hold on to a part of his life he wasn't proud of.Ruby suddenly beamed and leaned in to kiss him passionately.

" Thank you Bobby.You're the best guy ever"._Best guy ever, huh?_Maybe he stayed for sheer vanity.It didn't matter if she was flattering him to get her way - it was still refreshing to hear how great he was.

Later he said goodbye to his parents and hopped into his rental car.It was a convertible, which wasn't really practical, but he'd always wanted one.His father was glad to hear he was back with Ruby but upset that he was going back to that ' hippie colony of do-gooder communists'.His mother just patted him on the shoulder and handed him a package of cookies.She would believe the world was the way she wanted it until the day she died.

Bobby picked up Ruby and three suitcases.Ruby looked at the convertible in annoyance.

" I'll get a sunburn", she said.

" We'll put the top up", Bobby said agreeably.

" It'll be too hot", she said pouting.Little did Bobby know that this was going to be the way of the entire trip.Ruby was not a good traveller.She couldn't entertain herself so she insisted upon talking to him, becoming infuriated when he didn't understand what she was saying.As the second day dawned and she was complaining about the orange colour of the hotel bed spread, he realized he'd never heard someone complain quite as much as she did.

" Why did you come with me then?You knew what it was going to be like", he said, trying to fathom this complete stranger next to him.Ruby shut her mouth and went down to the diner located in the hotel for breakfast.He'd be expected to pay for that as well.He didn't really mind supporting her but she never even made pretence of picking up a check.

The hotel room was hot, the air conditioner doing nothing to distil the muggy, sticky feel that surrounded.He began longing for the cool green lawns of the mansion, the deliciously cold pool, and his shadowy room.The sound of a semi applying retarder brakes blasted his ears.God, he had such a headache.He'd never realized before how noisy living with someone else could be.Ruby was not a loud person but between her constant chatter, her music, and the everyday sounds a person makes, his head was pounding.

_That's a switch, _he thought to himself ruefully._Last night she was the one with the 'headache'._

Day two of their trip proved to be even worse then day one.Normally Bobby liked a long drive.It wasn't so much the getting there it was the trip itself.Ruby craved more excitement.She liked the nightlife and the unpredictable.She was beginning to see their trip as tedious and let Bobby know as much.

" I thought it would be exciting to be with you, Bobby.When you walked in that bar, you looked hell bent on doing some serious damage and I thought I'd give you another chance.Now look at us, we're in the middle of nowhere with nothing to do."

" I'm sorry you find me so boring", he said sarcastically.As though fearing that he would leave her by the side of the road, Ruby's face softened instantly.

" I'm sorry.It's the heat making me crazy", she purred, sliding her hand into his lap." I'm sorry that I had a headache yesterday."

Shaming though it was, Bobby felt himself respond to her expert touch.She was conniving, selfish, but she was also tremendously attractive.Keeping an eye on the road he plucked her hand away from its meanderings.

" Not now dear.I wouldn't want to get into an accident", he said lightly.Ruby leaned up against her side of the car and smiled smugly.She had things under her control again.She would let Bobby take her into Salem and then she'd find someone else to keep her company.Someone more dashing and richer…Ruby took an appraising look at Bobby, noted the muscled, tanned, physique, and wished that she could feel something more for him then lust.

At the end of day three, both parties were relieved to see Salem looming in the distance.Bobby's mind was on his home, Ruby's on getting out of the car.It was too late to arrive at Ruby's sister's house, so Bobby invited her up to the mansion.Ruby's jaw dropped when she saw the house.Such riches!She'd had no idea Bobby was this well connected.Maybe she should rethink things…

" This is the guest room.Do you need anything else?"Now that Bobby was home, he felt even further apart from Ruby and what she stood for.

" Just you", Ruby said coyly.Bobby was tempted, how often do you get such an invitation?But he knew it wasn't a good idea.

" You'll be fine", he said gently.Ruby pouted and her lower lip trembled provocatively.

" I don't want to be alone in this house.I'm scared".

" Tell you what.I'll sleep on the floor, will that make you feel better?"Ruby stopped looking sad.Obviously her tactic had failed.

" Fine", she said, no longer really caring.They fell asleep without even saying goodnight.

A half-hour before Mel was due to head out for her morning practice, Scott came into the kitchen with a scowl on his face.He swiftly grabbed himself a mug from the cupboard and nearly broke the coffee decanter when he slammed it down after pouring himself a cup.He noisily pulled out a chair across from Melanie.He snagged the sugar bowl and dumped three heaping teaspoons into his mug.He took a quick sip and finally some of the rigidity eased out of his body.For the first time since coming inside he made eye contact with Mel.She was looking at him with amusement in her eyes.

" So the ever in control Scott Summers is not a morning person huh?" she asked lightly.She knew that his mood had nothing to do with the early hour but she knew better then to force him to confide." I thought you drank your coffee black and, come to think of it, don't you prefer tea?"

" Actually Jean prefers tea.All we have in the house is herbal tea since caffeine makes the voices in her head all the more jittery.I felt the need for caffeine this morning".Scott wondered if she would ask him why.Her look said she was concerned but restrained. Nope, there would be no prying, which he appreciated.He'd had a fight with Jean and no doubt by the afternoon it would be all over the school with everyone taking sides.Marriage was hard enough without being constantly under the microscope.At least he didn't have to argue his case for Mel while he drank his coffee." Well we might as well go over to the danger room.Did you finish that book I gave you last class?"

" Oh right.Yes, I finished it", she said, absorbing the book out and handing it to him.Scott shook his head, marvelling at her efficiency.If only all his students were this easy.Even as he was considering less willing students, they approached the guest room where Ruby and Bobby had crashed.The door to the room opened, blocking the path for Scott and Melanie.Bobby turned and jumped a little in surprise.He was barefooted with a pair of dirty jeans on and a shirt across his shoulders unbuttoned.

" Bobby, when did you get home?" Scott said surprised." How's your father?"

Bobby cringed.He really should have called to say he was coming home and that his father's health was on the mend.

" I drove in late last night.My father's doing much better, I guess I should have phoned or something?"

" Yes, you should have.But we'll talk about this later.I'm glad everything worked out for you", Scott said coolly.Just when Bobby had shown signs of improving he had to go and pull a stunt like this.Melanie was thinking similar thoughts.He might have called to say he was okay but then people rarely remembered her when she even in room.Still it kind of hurt to discover Bobby was no different.Probably he'd had a lot on his mind.

" Who are you talking to, Bobby?" asked a sleepy, slightly nasal voice.Ruby materialized at Bobby's side, dressed in a pale lavender nightgown that made little attempt at modesty.As Ruby leaned against Bobby, arms wrapped around his shoulders, Bobby blushed.Ruby looked with disinterest at the two people in the hall.

" Umm, this is Ruby, an old… my girl… this is Ruby", he finished lamely.He turned to Ruby, " these are my friends Scott Summers and Melanie… you know I don't even know your last name", Bobby said, surprised and chagrined.

" Robert, you know the protocol on having guests.When you're less occupied come to my office.We're going to have a long talk, you and I", said Scott.Bobby gulped and looked to Melanie for compassion.Melanie looked back at him blankly.He'd never seen that look before and he didn't like it.It was disturbing.

" You have a beautiful house Scott", Ruby said silkily.

Scott gave a short laugh." It's not mine.No, the only one of us with any capital to speak of lets us stay here.He isn't here at the moment".Ruby visibly pulled herself away from Bobby, a new awareness in her eyes.Ruby felt no need to be pleasant anymore so she flounced back into the room." We're late for practice now, but I'll see you later."

Melanie jerked her attention back to Scott at the word practice.Yes, practice, that was something she could do.Seeing Bobby in the arms of a stunningly gorgeous woman however…It's not that she minded him having a girlfriend but to have been ignored because of her?Grief over his father was a suitable excuse for not communicating, but not some girl.More importantly she didn't make him happy.She could see it in his eyes; that haunted look had returned.But was that her concern anymore?Bobby was making it clear he didn't need her anymore and that meant she couldn't rely on him either.So she would have to face her mother on her own. 

A second letter from her mother had come and gone, and a third one yesterday.Realizing she would get no peace until she answered the demands she had accepted an invitation to lunch tomorrow.And now this change with Bobby…She could feel her iron control over her emotions slipping.

" Is something the matter?" Scott asked, noticing her attention was elsewhere.

" No, nothing.Sorry.I wanted to ask to have tomorrow's practice off."

Scott was relieved.She'd been worried about asking for time off, that was the reason for her strange mood.It was nothing more serious then that.

After a serious chewing out from Scott and Ororo, Bobby was in a terrible mood.Nothing he had done in the last little while was any good.Still storming, his feet took him to Mel's room where he immediately slid out a piece of paper and started painting.He was using a lot of yellow and orange, an almost explosive looking painting.Without really understanding why, he grabbed the black paint and started adding large black areas over the colour paint.

" That looks like I feel", Mel said, after getting over her surprise at finding Bobby in her room.

Bobby sighed, " I don't feel as angry now but I feel more depressed.Not a good sign."

Melanie was only half listening.She was lying on her bed, just trying to keep from feeling overwhelmed, and staring at the ceiling.Twenty-four hours and this would all be over.In twenty-four hours she would be able to breathe again.Just twenty-four hours…

" So where's, um, Rosy?Pearl?"

" Ruby.Her name is Ruby.She's here visiting her sister.Speaking of that, I said I'd call her about the details regarding tomorrow.You are coming aren't you?"

" What?Going where?"

" Tomorrow's my birthday.I thought maybe Hank and you, and some others might take me out to lunch or something."Bobby said earnestly.Sure, he'd been a jerk lately but they were his friends.They'd want to help celebrate his birthday regardless.Melanie's face blanched.Tomorrow of all days.If she'd only known…

" Bobby I'd love to, I really would.You're my best friend but… why didn't you tell me sooner?I'm busy tomorrow", Melanie said, hoping he wouldn't think she was giving him the brush off.Too late - apparently that's exactly what he thought.

" Well if you're busy you're busy.It's just my birthday.Who the hell cares about that?"Bobby said angrily.He had covered his painting and was glaring down at her.Melanie sat up.

" I'm sorry.I should be back by dinnertime, maybe I can meet you then."

" Well if you think you can squeeze me in to your busy schedule", Bobby said sarcastically.

" Hey!That's not fair.Just because you're having a bad day is no reason to take it out on me.If you wanted me there you should have said something earlier instead of arriving the morning before and making demands.You're being completely irrational", she said, her voice rising.She seldom if ever got mad but Bobby was making her feel like she was some servant at his beck and call.She was his friend but that didn't give him the right to expect such… obedience.

" Fine!Maybe I'll see you tomorrow", he said, mocking her polite way of speaking.Melanie clenched her jaw, unwilling to be drawn into this fight.Bobby left the room in a temper, slamming the door to his own room.

Melanie wasn't any different then all the others.She'd damn neat called him immature.That high and mighty bitch.Maybe if she had a few problems of her own she'd be more compassionate to his plight.Suddenly a scene flashed before his eyes.It was from the day they had gone mini-golfing and those two girls had made Mel cry.He remembered how hurt she'd been and how angry he'd been for her sake.He was forced to concede that everyone had problems.He shouldn't have been so mad at her.But he really wanted her at his birthday.More then anyone else she belonged there.He hadn't even asked what it was she had to do tomorrow.He decided to go apologize for venting all his frustrations on her but found her room empty.The apology could wait, he supposed.

Melanie was in the kitchen baking cookies.She always found it a rather soothing exercise and right at the moment she needed a distraction.Sara came in just as she was pulling out a batch of triple chocolate cookies.Sara grabbed one, blew on it repeatedly, took a bite, and proceeded out of the room.After her bite she turned around to get a few more.

" What do you think?" asked Melanie, as Sara downed her third cookie.Sara pulled up a stool to the counter.

" Pretty good.How do you know how to make them?"

" Ah, that's the beauty part of cooking.For one thing, cookies are remarkably easy but everyone likes them.And it's my personal belief that if you put enough chocolate in anything it's bound to taste good".

" I really like chocolate.It was one of the first things about the upworld that I thought I could get used to", Sara said slowly, debating with herself about sharing details regarding her life.

" Chocolate.Is there anything it can't do?"Melanie said with exaggerated reverence.Sara chuckled despite herself.

" Can you teach me?" Sara asked suddenly.She had already eaten half of the original batch and decided she would like to be able to make something so good.That would sure surprise people.

" Sure", Mel said, glad for Sara's company.They spent most of the afternoon in the kitchen making cookies.Oatmeal, raisin, sugar, ginger snaps, chocolate chip, and several other varieties that really had no name since they were invented by the cooks.The gummi bear cookies didn't turn out as planned but everything else came out beautifully.Sara was particularly proud of her 'mutant' cookies.In them she's put just about every kind of nut, chip, and sprinkle, saying that variety was what

mutants were all about. 

The other X-Men came and went, laughing at the huge pile of cookies, while at the same time helping themselves to a fair number.

" Sara, you have to have milk with cookies.It's tradition and nothing else tastes as good", Mel said when they were alone with the mound of cookies.

" But I don't like milk", Sara whined.Melanie didn't listen and poured them both a tall glass.

" Come on.One, two, three", she said, and the two of them chugged the milk.Sara wiped her mouth on the back of her hand.

" Actually… not that bad.What should we do with all these cookies?"

" I'll take them to a charity I know of.All except the mutant cookies.I think we deserve to save at least one batch for ourselves", Mel said, wearily flopping down on a kitchen chair.

" Yeah.And, uh, thanks, you know for the lesson", Sara said quickly.

" Thanks for taking my mind off things".

Melanie was too exhausted to think of anything besides sleep when she went up to bed.She fell asleep instantly.One room over, Bobby lay awake staring at the ceiling.He'd be twenty-four tomorrow.Twenty-four and he had nothing to show for it.He was the same as he had been at fourteen only taller.He fell asleep fitfully.

The following morning after dropping off the cookies, Melanie paused outside a posh looking restaurant and nervously adjusted her clothes.She'd caved in that morning and asked Jean and Ororo for some help regarding what to wear.Thanks to their help she was dressed in a long dove grey silk skirt and a blue cashmere sweater.They'd even done her hair for her and the heavy dark brown tresses were arranged becomingly atop her head.

She stepped hesitantly into the restaurant.A young man approached her and gave her a dazzling smile.

" Can I help you miss?"

" I'm supposed to be meeting someone", she said, looking around the restaurant." Oh, I see her", she said unenthusiastically." Thank you."

" No problem.If you need me again just ask."

_Gee, that was a nice waiter, _thought Melanie as she made her way over to the table._If I didn't know any better I'd think he was hitting on me._Her mother was a petite woman with expertly dyed blonde hair and hazel coloured eyes.Today she was wearing a vivid pink dress suit complete with matching bag, shoes, and lipstick.Across from the table was a man she didn't recognize.He was greying prematurely at the temples and he had perfectly square teeth.He was dressed in an impeccable charcoal grey suit.Neither looked up as she approached, the man was holding her mother's hand and they were staring at each other across the table._Don't tell me this is husband number four._

" Hello Amy.You're looking well."Melanie was supposed to call her mother by her first name when they were in public.

Her mother looked up startled.The couple dropped their hands guiltily.

" Greg this is my daughter Melanie.Melanie this is my lawyer Greg Snider."

" It's nice to meet you.Amy never talks about you and I admit I was dying of curiosity."

" Well this is she.You haven't changed a bit either", her mother said, false smile firmly in place.' Haven't changed a bit' was code for 'you're still fat and ugly'.Her mother was nothing if not faultlessly polite in public." Still it is good to see you again", her mother said, and this time the emotion was real.Her mother hugged her tightly, almost painfully, to her.This was another trait Melanie was well familiar with.She still didn't understand it.How could her mother detest her so much and still be jealous of anyone else who came between them?The possessiveness of her person was almost worse then the constant barrage of thinly veiled insults.

" It's nice to meet you, Mr. Snider.It was good of you to come all this way with my mother.Your office really looks after its clients", Melanie said dryly.

" You came alone dear?Nobody escorted you through these streets?You know how I worry about my little girl all on her own."

" I'm fine Amy and no, I didn't have anyone to bring".

Her mother brightened substantially." I've always been your best friend haven't I?I'm so glad you haven't got caught up with all the riff-raff".

Now, 'riff-raff' could mean anyone who wasn't her or could mean mutants.All this double entendre was making Melanie's head spin.She was grateful when the waiter arrived.She ate her meal in silence while Greg and Amy talked.After the meal, her mother came to the point of her summons.

" Your father died."Melanie supposed she was meant to look saddened by this but she really didn't feel anything.She hadn't seen him since she'd been about six." Greg can you tell her about the will?"

Greg assumed the role he was meant to play and explained in detail the requirements of the will and the small amount of money her father had left for Melanie personally.A peculiar feature of the will made it impossible for her mother to collect her share of the inheritance unless Melanie also accepted hers.So her mother had come because she wanted the money, Greg had come because he wanted her mother's money, and she had come… why had she come?Maybe to reaffirm all the reasons for which she had left.Coming back from the rest room she overheard her mother speaking about her.

" See?She doesn't look a thing like me.She truly was the ugliest child.My ex didn't even want to associate with her, I'm surprised he left her the money."

" Maybe he felt sorry for her", Greg ventured, obviously uncomfortable with the conversation.

" I suppose.She really is quite hopeless.Completely dependent on me.You saw how she dropped everything just to meet me.I'm afraid I just find these meetings so intolerable; that's why I haven't seen her in so long.I love her as a mother is supposed to but I think no woman in history has suffered as I have raising her."

" I'm sure it was a struggle", Greg said.

Melanie allowed herself a few moments of anger before returning to the table.Needed her mother?They hadn't spoken in over seven years.Melanie had paid her was from that day on, depending on nobody.And she hadn't dropped everything just to meet her mother; she had come because her mother had described the situation as catastrophic.She always had been good at luring her back in.As for the comment about not having seen her for long that was because Melanie hadn't wanted to be found.There had been three private detectives (that she knew of) hired to seek her out the day she had left.Melanie calmed down enough and went back to the table.Any anger on her part would only result in her mother staying longer.The meal ended and Melanie was hugged fiercely again and then she escaped.She walked out as quickly as she dared before breaking into an all out run that took her all the way back to the mansion.

Bobby hadn't returned to his work schedule so he allowed himself the luxury of sleeping in until two on his birthday.After a shower and a change he was ready to pick up Ruby for a date.She was the only one coming to any sort of a birthday celebration it seemed.Bobby tried not to dwell on who was not going to be there.

Ruby kept him waiting for forty-five minutes but when she emerged he couldn't resist whistling.She was wearing a bright green, silk slip dress that showed her off to perfection and matched her eyes beautifully.

" Don't whistle.It's juvenile", she said, getting into the car.Bobby winced.He hated to be called immature and she hadn't even wished him a happy birthday.With a sad shake of his head he knew things weren't likely to get much better for him. 

Later that evening they ended up in a bar.Bobby was bored out of his mind.He was tempted to just go home and pretend the whole wretched day had never happened but that would mean going home to the people who claimed to be his friends.Better to be out and pretending to have a good time.

The door to the pub swung open, letting in the late evening sun.Standing in the illuminated doorway was Tim Presley, the second.A local guy who lived off his father's oil money.Several women looked up at this eligible bachelor as he came in.Bobby didn't like Tim and the feeling was mutual.Tim had a serious problem with mutants and anyone else who was a little different.Tim's eyes alighted on Ruby who was leaning with her back to the bar.

" Hi.New in town?"

" Why yes.My friend Bobby drove me here so I could visit my sister", Ruby purred.She had stressed the word 'friend' and Bobby knew he was being passed over for someone better._Naturally, _Bobby thought sourly and ordered a beer.For most of the evening Bobby sat on a stool and watched as Tim and Ruby flirted.

" Ruby, might I have a word with you?" Bobby asked though clenched teeth.

"Yes?"

" What exactly is going on?I thought we were friends".

" Oh we were.But we both knew it wouldn't last.You're still just a boy playing a man's game."

" Everything's a game with you isn't it Ruby?Thought it was fun to have me around while you waited around for someone with a bigger wallet.Tell me were you always a whore or is this something new?"

Ruby's smile froze on her face and all joviality fled from her eyes." I do what I want when I want and I don't need you to give me your opinion on it.I don't give a shit what you think.Now run along home and play your little superhero game while us grownups build things like relationships."

" Is Bobby bothering you?"Tim asked, returning with two drinks.He was the same height as Bobby but somehow managed to look down his nose at him.

" No, we're through", she said clearly to Bobby's face." Let's dance Tim."

Bobby's face grew bright red at her complete dismissal.He ordered another beer and proceeded to get very drunk.He tried not to watch Ruby and Time on the dance floor but occasionally he would see them out of the corner of his eye.He glanced at his watch and saw it was only a quarter past eleven.He had forty-five minutes left to his birthday and he was damned if he was going to waste it leering after a girl he didn't particularly want or like.The bartender called him a cab and when it arrived, Bobby lurched to his feet.He got a last look of Ruby pressed to Tim's chest, Tim's hand slightly under the hem of her very short dress.Undeniably slutty yet undeniably arousing, he was doubly glad to be leaving.

Angrier then he'd ever been in his life (and drunker) Bobby made his way to his room.He entered his bedroom without turning on the light and headed to the sink where he splashed cold water on his face.

Women.They were all the same.Using sex to twist a guy into anything they wanted.At least when a man is aroused he displays it honestly.Men don't play games with it, promising something and yet never delivering.It was part of a woman's nature to tease, as Ruby had demonstrated, making him jealous and showing him everything he would never have because she didn't want him.They were deceitful, manipulative, cruel, shallow beings with no regard for anyone but themselves.But yet we want them…Bobby's mind flashed to the last image he'd had of Ruby.Endless expanses of pale flesh, the slight curve of her bottom under the sheer fabric of her dress, the pouting lip, and blood red fingernails.

Bobby rubbed his crotch in annoyance.Ruby was having her revenge after all.The picture of her turned him on and yet anything he did to relieve himself would be a weakness on his part.A sign that Ruby truly was master over him and that he was just as weak as she had said he was.He tried to think bad things about her: the whining, the cheating, the totally barren personality, her bony hips, the mechanical way she made love, her flat breasts, and the way he never knew how many others she had been with.The bad thoughts helped him banish Ruby from his thoughts but his overall situation had not improved.He still needed some release.

" But women are bitches", Bobby muttered harshly, a scowl making his head pound even more then it was.He looked around for the boxers he slept in but was forced to turn on the light.Blinking rapidly, his eyes soon focused on a brand new easel sitting in the middle of his room.There was a bright red bow at the top of it and a new canvas waiting.Pinned to the canvas was a piece of birthday wrapping paper.He removed it slowly, his fingers fumbling due to the alcohol in his system.Underneath the wrapping was a picture done in charcoal.Every member of the team was depicted doing something they enjoyed.For instance Ororo was leaning over her plants and there was a picture of himself swimming.There was a tiny picture of Melanie in the corner and drawn on her T-shirt he made out the words 'love Mel'.

He gazed at the picture for some time.When had she done this?And the easel.He'd always wanted one of his own so they could work side by side instead of taking turns.He felt his anger start to dissipate.She'd remembered his birthday.She still cared.All the things he had been saying about women now seemed to need an exception.Melanie wasn't after money.She had always been honest with him and took his problems to heart.She didn't have a cruel bone in her body and she'd never claimed to be superior or better to him.And she was certainly no bed-hopper; she'd never used sex to lead him around by his nose, never flirted with him.And she could have…He deliberately thought of that moment by the pond when she'd inadvertently shown him all that her body had to offer.His mind focused on her breasts; he'd always been a breast man.He wondered what they felt like.

He scratched at his crotch again as a jolt of sheer lust shot through him.Here was a chance to not let Ruby win while at the same time enjoying himself.Melanie wouldn't mind, he reasoned, she was always quite generous.In the morning, if he wanted, he could just apologize and she would forgive him.She always forgave him.Besides she had come close to calling him immature the other day and this was one way he could show her just how experienced and mature he was.In his impaired state, all of this made perfect sense to Bobby and he went next door still bent on having some sort of revenge for his horrible day.As he approached her bed though, the rage gave over to tenderness.He knelt down next to her bed and studied her features.

Her hair was slightly damp and curling from a shower she must have taken right before bed.Several tendrils had slipped free from her ponytail.Her long eyelashes formed a thick smudge of black above her cheekbones: eyelashes that framed the most beautiful pair of deep brown eyes Bobby had ever known.She had on a baby blue T-shirt and a pair of boxers, visible through the gauzy white sheet.It was too hot for much else.

She made no sound as she slept but he watched in quiet awe as her chest raised and fell with each breath.Slowly he trailed his fingertips as gently as possible starting at her feet up her leg, over her hip.He licked his lips still continuing to memorize her shape by touch.His fingers slid over her waist up her side to her shoulder and then he felt his way to her ear, her perfectly shaped small little ear, to her cheekbone.He was nearly panting now as he forced himself to move slowly, to make every moment last.His fingers reached her lips and when he touched them she reacted by licking her lips.Bobby didn't hesitate.He leaned in for a kiss.

Melanie was having a strange dream.Or was she dreaming?She couldn't really be sure.She felt outside of her body, in a haze.She shouldn't have taken the sleeping pills.A week back while at practice Scott had observed that she was slow to react and that her timing was way off.She had been forced to explain that she hadn't been sleeping well. The letters from her mother had upset her more then she had cared to let on.Jean had overheard and later had offered her some sleeping pills since Jean was well known in insomniac circles and knew what worked well.They were strictly over the counter stuff but Melanie wondered if they would have given her even that if they had thought to check her medical history.Melanie hated to take pills; they reminded her of times best forgotten, and so she had gathered a whole week's worth.After running home from the restaurant she had tried to paint, she had tried to write, she had tried everything to stop the wave of depression from crashing down over her head but it hadn't worked.She'd given in and taken two pills.Then she'd woken up an hour later and taken two more.Eventually something had stopped her from taking a lethal amount of pills but she had still gone way over the recommended dosage.As a result she was having a difficult time figuring out why she was suddenly being subjected to a whole series of wonderfully dizzying sensations.

Bobby leaned back as Melanie sighed.He waited for her eyes to spring open but they didn't.He smiled softly.She was so trusting; so beautiful.He should leave now; he should forget all the stupid reasons he had had for coming into the room; he should go before doing something he would later regret.But, oh how he wanted to kiss her and have her kiss him back.Not because of some desire for revenge, or as a substitute for Ruby, but because of whom she was.The alcohol and lust swung through him again and he kissed her roughly.His hand slipped behind her head into her silky warm hair.He groaned with pleasure.

No, it was definitely not a dream, Melanie thought, slowly coming to her senses.It had too much focus, too much sensory input to be a dream.But what was it?Why do I feel so good?Am I dying?Did I take too many pills?But I didn't want to kill myself; I wanted to see what Bobby thought of my gift.I want to see Bobby period.She sighed and smiled as she always did when she thought of Bobby.

Bobby felt the sigh against his lips.It thrilled him but it wasn't enough.With one hand still at the back of her head, he trailed his other hand to rest on top of her breast, over her shirt.It was soft and yielding and instantly responded to his probing fingers.Damn but he wanted to taste her.Bobby's groping got rougher as his need increased.

Someone was touching her breast, she was sure of it.And she knew she wasn't dreaming.Part of her mind was screaming at her to take those final steps and wake up and push away the intruder.A smaller voice was telling her to take advantage of this rare opportunity.Unfortunately, the sensations Bobby was instigating in her made sleep impossible. She could feel the weight of a body next to her on the bed, pushing her into the mattress slightly and that hand on her chest… warm but almost painful due to the intensity of feeling it produced. Her eyes fluttered open in surprise as the hand slid lower and slipped under her shirt.Her brown eyes focused on a head of wavy brown hair.Instantly she knew who it was who was kissing her mouth and fondling her body.Still dazed and now very much confused, she opened her mouth to ask him what he was doing.Opening her mouth gave Bobby the opportunity he needed to thrust his tongue into her mouth.

Bobby shuddered as he gained access to her wonderful tasting mouth.She was all heat and smoothness, her breath still tasting of toothpaste.All in all intoxicating and he thought he was going to explode with sheer feeling.Then suddenly he was flung literally head over heels.His world spun around him until he was staring at the ceiling from the floor.

Melanie had finally broken free from her stupor long enough to realize that the mouth against hers tasted of alcohol and that no matter how she might feel about Bobby this was not something they should be doing.Bobby was obviously out of his mind.Nobody would willingly want her.That's when she'd decided to get her attacker off of her and, hey, she wasn't an X-Man for nothing.

" Ouch!"Bobby said, before stumbling to his knees and trying to get back into the bed, thinking he must have fallen or something.Actually he was suddenly very confused by everything.He couldn't make his mind work.As soon as Bobby moved and inch towards her, Melanie yelled,

" Bobby what in hell do you think you're doing?GET OUT!"Bobby stumbled to his feet and wondered if she meant it." GET THE FUCK OUT!"She screamed.Bobby understood that one.He escaped post haste to his room where he crashed on his bed, cried a little, kicked a little, and then fell asleep.

In her room Melanie started to cry but was cut off mid sob by a resurgence of the sleeping tablets.Neither of them woke up in time for their respective practices.

Wow! That was long.The next part won't be so long.And I think there will only be another couple of parts (hears groaning from her friends at the immense length achieved so far).You know the deal, I get you to review and you get the freedom to say whatever you want!It's win win!

_ _


	4. Default Chapter Title

Okay, I guess part three didn't go over to well.But for those of you still with me I thank you!I make no apologies for this part, I really like it and I rarely say that about my own writing.This could very well be the last part despite the fact that I have a lot more story written down. (I do most of my writing by hand – often during classes when I should be learning).Please read and review and tell me what I should do.I have fallen prey to my usual habit of not knowing when to quit.Sorry!I don't own the X-Men, or Disneyland, or anything that someone else owns.(That was a little joke there…Now you see why I don't write in the humour section!)

Recap: Bobby got drunk and broke into Mel's room.

Bobby spent an hour in Scott's office while Scott, Jean, and Storm, railed at him for his destructive behaviour.Somehow they knew that he had come home very drunk yesterday and they were already upset because he'd been an hour late for his practice.Despite their anger, he found himself barely listening to their conversation.His mind was still on last night and on the person he cared most about in the whole world.He hadn't had the chance to speak to her yet; he'd go as soon as he was done here.

" Bobby I realize you were a little upset that we missed your birthday yesterday but what you have to realize is that this is a school, a business if you will and we have commitments and responsibilities that take precedence over such matters.Not to mention the fact that you have been rather unpleasant to your teammates in the last few days.I'm thinking that perhaps you need some more time off.The few weeks you had before were obviously quite stressful, perhaps a time out will give you some perspective", Scott finished quietly.He was rubbing the bridge of his nose and his posture indicated tension.He was tired of fighting with Bobby and he was tired of being the one in charge.Maybe he was the one who needed a vacation.

" I'm sorry sir.I truly am this time.I can't seem to do anything right lately."Bobby finished lamely.

" Bobby, it is not our intention to make you feel badly about yourself.We ourselves go through the same things you do and it is often overwhelming.We are concerned as to the method you are handling your frustrations.Destroying yourself is not an answer", Ororo said.

" I know.I realized that last night.I need to do something, can I be excused?"

Scott smiled slightly at the polite manner Bobby was using.He was twenty-four years old now and he was still asking to be excused.

" Consider the vacation idea Bobby.Now go before I get mad at you again", Scott said.

" Good luck Bobby", Jean said as Bobby went to exit the room.He turned around slightly puzzled.

" Huh?"

" I sense that what you are going to do is very important to you so I wish you good luck."

" Thanks", Bobby said. _I'll need it, he thought.As he made his up to Melanie's room he began composing apologies in his head.__I was drunk, I didn't know what I was doing, you look really good in a wet T-shirt, I think I'm in love with you, I'm confused, I really want to be with you.Bobby got to her door still unsure of what he was going to say.He didn't want to lose her friendship but there was no denying that he wanted something more from her.It turned out however that he would have to wait to make an apology.There was a letter with his name on it on his desk and Melanie's room was deserted.He opened the envelope and read the note Melanie had left for him written in her sharp, black, handwriting._

_Bobby,_

_I'm really mad at you and since I rarely get mad at anyone I thought it best that I avoid you until I figure out how to forgive you.Because I will forgive you and you probably banked on that, didn't you?You come home horny and drunk and looked for the first available female.What luck it was me since not only would I forgive you (how often have you taken advantage of that aspect of my personality? How convenient is it that I'm entirely spineless and desperate for someone to be my friend?) But hell you probably thought I'd be grateful for the chance to sleep with the great and wonderful Bobby.You're probably thinking by now that I'm being completely unfair and you could be right.I'm angry after all.Did you stop to think how I'd feel?Just a convenient, forgettable, substitute for Ruby or whoever.I don't like being used.More then that, I hate to be considered a nobody.I am your friend Bobby and I deserve more respect then that.Damnit, maybe I'm imagining this whole friend thing, maybe I'm the only one who feels that way…I'm nobody special.Oh, I don't know what I'm saying anymore.I'm just rambling.I'm trying to salvage a modicum of pride by remaining mad at you but even now I feel it dissipating.What is it about you Bobby?And why did you do what you did?Do I want to know?_

_Melanie_

_ _

Bobby read the later through twice, wincing when her words mimicked the rationalizing he had done last night and clenching his fist when he saw how much he'd hurt her.He knew how fragile she was, how hard it was for her to have put so much trust in him and he had betrayed her.Well, he would make it up to her somehow.Maybe then she'd believe him when he told her he was falling in love with her.

" Hank, you busy?"

" Bobby, I am always busy but never am I so busy to that I would not relish a conversation with my dear friend.What's on your mind?I don't suppose you've come to give me back the money you owe me?"Hank teased.It was a usual question for them, both were insistent that the other owed money.Bobby smiled but the humour didn't reach his eyes.

" I have a problem Hank.I have done something stupid and I'm not sure how to fix it.I bow before you're wisdom."Bobby poured out the whole story.Starting with the conversation he'd had with his father, the fling with Ruby, the drunken birthday night, and his humiliating actions in Melanie's room.Bobby handed him the letter to read for himself.Hank's ready smile disappeared from his face and he sat back in his chair with a weary sigh.

" Bobby, Bobby, Bobby.What have you gotten yourself into?This isn't even some practical joke that backfired or one of your harebrained schemes intended to get a laugh.That was downright cruel and she is absolutely correct in everything she said about you."

" Not quite everything.She says she's not special but she is.You want to know the stupid thing?I went into her room thinking all those things she accused me of but I kissed her because…I kissed her because I wanted to kiss _her.How do I convince her that I genuinely care about her?"_

" You certainly have your work cut out for you."Hank said, pondering her letter." Why does she question your friendship here?Have you two been fighting?"

" No, I haven't been here long enough for that to happen.I guess I could have called her while I was away or maybe it's because I turned up with Ruby that first morning."

" Mel isn't the jealous type.I think it's something a little deeper.Has she been having any problems lately?I know she was having trouble sleeping earlier", Hank mused.

Bobby thought back to last night and remembered seeing a discarded bottle of sleeping pills next to her bed.He hadn't really registered the bottle last night but now it made sense to him that she hadn't woken up for awhile.But why the insomnia?She hadn't mentioned any problems.Come to think of it, she'd never confided any problems to him except that one time.

" I don't know what her problems are.She doesn't talk about herself."

" Maybe she would if you asked.A friendship has to work both ways, you can't just take."

" So I'm a selfish bastard?"

" No.You are a person of great character when you allow yourself the freedom.I think you can make this work but it's going to take some effort.Melanie isn't like the other woman you've had."

" What do you mean?"Bobby said defensively.

" I'll try to say this as nicely as possible.The women you date are experienced.They aren't looking for anything long-term; a one-night stand doesn't hurt them.They know how to play the games.There's nothing wrong with the girls you've dated but I think the reason you chose them was because you knew they wouldn't be around forever.Melanie doesn't play those kinds of games; any relationship you undertake with her is going to be a serious one.It's… a real relationship you'll be having.I believe the benefits are worth it but there's considerable chance that you'll get hurt along the way."

" I don't really have much choice.I think I really love her", Bobby said, sounding almost surprised.Here he was considering a commitment without feeling the usual fluttering of panic.

" Then I'm happy for you.You couldn't have picked a better woman.Just treat her right or else I'll be forced to choose between you and despite our history I'd probably go with her.I mean, she cooks."

Bobby grinned.He had Hank's support and that counted for a lot.Now, if he could just convince Melanie to give him a chance.

" Thanks, Hank.I'll let you get to work.I have some planning to do", Bobby said with a broad wink.

" At the risk of upsetting you, I'd like to give you some last bit of advice.Don't go straight to the love making, I don't think she moves at that speed."

" Why does nobody think I can restrain myself?"Hank raised his eyebrow." Oh right, the whole groping thing.Although I am the only one who has kissed her so maybe I'm the only one who knows just how ready she is."

" Bobby…"Hank said threateningly.

" Kidding.Trust me, this is one thing I am going to get right."

While Bobby was talking to Hank, Melanie was sitting on top of the mansion roof staring out into the distance.The drugs had long since faded from her system but she still felt kind of disembodied, like everything was happening to someone else.She hated the feeling.Hate was a strong emotion she had striven long and hard to remove entirely from her system but things like that never really work properly.You can't protect yourself from strong emotions by never feeling them. That was a truth she was rapidly trying to come to terms with.She didn't know what do with the turmoil that existed just below the surface of her skin.She felt like screaming.

The sky was beginning to darken and a chill wind had started to blow._Matches my mood, she thought to herself.A crash of thunder pealed across the sky and rattled in her ears.One thing she didn't need was a headache to deal with as well.Glancing at her watch she realized she'd been sitting on the roof almost all day.Ororo had been very understanding about the missed practice, had even asked if she wanted a few days off but Mel still felt guilty.She shouldn't let small problems ruin her reputation.A bright flash of lightning made her scurry for the safety of the indoor before the thunder could crash again._

Her room was gloomy thanks to the impending storm.It wasn't too dark however for her to make out the form on her bed.Damn.She didn't want to deal with Bobby right now.

" I've really got to start locking my door.What can I do for you, Bobby?"Melanie asked wearily, standing in the middle of her room.

" I came up here to apologize but… but I'm not going to do that anymore.I mean I am sorry for the way I did what I did but I'm not sorry it happened either.It made me realize a few things.Most importantly that I haven't been much of a friend lately.I'm sorry.I guess I have a lot to learn about this whole friend thing but I really want you to think you can trust me.I mean I tell you my problems on a daily basis and I tell you things I don't tell anyone.And you see me as myself.I guess what I'm trying to say is that you're my best friend and I really mean that.I hope you can forgive me enough to let you trust me."Bobby wanted to add that he was falling in love with her but then thought better of it.He didn't want to frighten her and he certainly didn't want her to associate last night's actions with his current feelings.Nope he'd have to wait for the right time.

" I've already forgiven you Bobby but thanks for the explanation of sorts.I overreacted anyway; us virgins tend to take attacks on our persons way too seriously", Melanie was staring out the window as she spoke.Her mind wasn't really on the conversation anyway.It wasn't the incident with Bobby that was making her feel ill.The situation had just been the final thread in the unravelling that was her life.Despite her inattention she was still aware that Bobby's jaw had dropped slightly.

" Virgin?"

" I realize they must be rather rare creatures in your company", she said bemused.

" How can you forgive me?"

" Please, I don't have any high, lofty, moral obligations.I'm a virgin because nobody has slept with me, end of story.I'd really rather not talk to you about it anyway."

In her head Melanie was explaining to herself the reason she was still a virgin.Nobody had ever come close to wanting to be with her.Well, unless you counted her mother's second husband when she'd been about eight and she didn't.She was too ugly and too emotionally backward to know how to deal with people.She was a nobody who was never even taken into consideration.It made perfect sense that the man who'd gotten the furthest with her, namely Bobby, had to be drunk first.What was wrong with her?Why was everything her mother said about her true?Had she made the wrong choice all those years ago?Melanie was so lost in her own soul that she forgot Bobby was even there.She crossed over to the large red and black painting on her wall and traced a fingernail down its surface.Tears began to roll down her cheeks unnoticed as she scratched harder at the painting, scoring it with pale lines wanting to forget or maybe wanting to release the feelings she had that went hand in hand with the lost feeling the painting engendered.

" I'm sorry, I really am.If this is because of me…"

" Not everything is about you!"Melanie said angrily, as she registered Bobby's presence.How dare he intrude on her pain.How dare he try to delve into everything that made her who she was, didn't he know what happened to people who got close to her?Didn't he realize she kept people at a distance for a reason?Maybe she could no longer hide from her emotions but did she have to let someone else in on them as well?She didn't think she could handle that." Could you leave please?I need to be alone."

Bobby turned to go, frightened and angry at the same time.She was shutting him out physically and emotionally, thinking he couldn't handle it.Well neither could she; that much was clear.Certainly not on her own.He slammed her bedroom door closed and faced her.

" I'm not going until you tell me what's really going on.You keep saying that I have no faith in this friendship.That's a lie.I have more trust in you then any other person in the world and yet you won't even tell me why you're crying.You want my respect?Well I want yours.And that means you believe me when I say I can handle it."

" Fine.You want to know what makes me tick?You want a confession?" Melanie stormed at him even as the storm outside slashed rain loudly against the windowpanes.

" I don't want you to be in pain anymore"; Bobby said quietly, taking a seat on her bed and looking straight into her eyes.It was more then she could take.The love she saw shining out from his blue eyes was stronger then anything she'd ever felt before.She pulled her eyes from his and stared at the painting again before wrenching it from its hook." Tell me about the painting."

Melanie sank to her knees as her knees gave out, painting still in hand." Things were wrong long before I did this.My first real memory of my parents was my father smacking my mother into a wall for having such an unruly child.I cried all the time because of the pain caused by my enhanced hearing and whenever I cried, my parents would yell making the situation worse.My father had been drinking I think and when he'd gone my mother turned to me and shook me, demanding to know why I was ruining her marriage.I was maybe three or four at the time.I don't remember answering.Shortly before I was supposed to start the first grade my mutant power really kicked in.The loose skin I have now was the same size at age six so you can imagine how fat I used to look.It was like I was wearing a suit nearly six times too big for me.My father came home one night and held a pillow over my face trying to 'put me out of my misery'.My mother came in and started yelling at him to stop.He got off me and hit her, yelling at her that he wasn't going to let me go to school and embarrass him but my mother said that there was no way she was going to let anyone think she was an unfit mother by letting me die.My father deserted us then for good and my mother blamed me.I think she hit me the night he left…I don't remember.She kept food from me for the whole two weeks before school started, trying to get me to look decent.For two years things went on like this.She starved me while at the same time she never let anyone get close to me.She was obsessed with being the perfect single mother and raising a beautiful and successful out going daughter the envy of all.At school I was teased and ostracized.My hearing was so good then that I always knew what the others were saying about me but the constant noise of school gave me migraines. 

"When I was eight years old my mother remarried and for a time things improved.He flattered my mother's vanity no end and he was always very kind to me.He called me a 'little lady' because I'd always been a bit of an old soul.Every time my mother tried to nag at me he would intercede and take my mother out to dinner or something.She even loosened up enough to leave him in charge of me for a day and a night while she visited family.Usually she was always glued to my side.Anyway, she came back to find me hiding in a hole in the basement, I had absorbed away the floor so he couldn't reach me, with her husband whacking off on the basement floor since he couldn't reach me to have me do it for him.Needless to say that marriage was over and once again it was my fault.I wound up in the hospital with a concussion.I'd 'fallen' down the stairs."

Bobby was barely breathing he was so focussed on her words.She had started out angry but now she was simply talking.Her tears had stopped falling and her eyes were focussed somewhere far, far, away.Bobby wanted to comfort her but he knew it was important that she not be interrupted now that she had begun.She had needed to let this out a long time ago.

" Things went there usual way for a couple years.We moved around a lot and my mother took me to all kinds of doctors who all said I was perfectly healthy and there was nothing they could do about how I looked.The only concern they had been how little I weighed compared to how fat I looked.I was actually about twenty ponds underweight at that point and my bones were brittle.That's when I first met Prof. X.He tried to tell my mother about my mutant powers and he explained that there was nothing 'wrong' with me, that I was just different.My mother went ballistic on him for interfering with her little girl.She loves to control things especially things she considers her property.She hated the fact that I was a mutant and made it her mission to see that I never forgot that I was a freak."

Bobby could sympathize with that.He knew all about parents making you feel worthless.But to have been so young…His own mutant powers hadn't surfaced until his teens and he hadn't told his parents for quite a while even after they had.Then he'd gone with the X-Men.He hadn't had to remain with their animosity for long.Bobby went over and sat across from her on the floor hoping to support her just with his presence.

" When I was about ten, husband number three entered the picture.His name was Robert too actually, but we both called him Rob.He was a gentle and kind human being and I have no idea how he ended up with such a phoney person as my mother.He kept my mother from hurting herself and from hurting me.When my mother flipped out he would take _me out for dinner.He taught me to how to cook, taught my mother to wear less make-up, and kept us more or less out of each other's hair.At Christmas he got me a puppy.I know it sounds stupid but I always felt like that dog was the first thing to ever truly love me.The dog followed me everywhere and he was really smart.He always did exactly what I asked him to.And he hated my mother, which made me feel somehow like I had someone on my side. Unfortunately the marriage fizzled after a year, turned out Rob had made some bad investments at work and had lost his job.My mother couldn't bear the thought of being married to a failure.I wish I could say I was sorry to see Rob go but really I just missed having someone to keep my mother away from me.But I had my dog, a little brown curly haired mutt that I named Charlie Brown and that's all that mattered to me at the time.For a while I went to school and came home to play with Charlie with barely a word or two said between my mother and me.I think I could have been happy if things had gone on that way because I had my little friend.I finished grade six with decent marks but that summer my mother got a new boyfriend several years younger who stirred things up again.He was always telling her to run away with him and dump me.He would come to the house at all hours of the day and lock me in my room so that he could fuck my mother in peace.I didn't care.Then they had a screaming match one day out on the lawn, something about how he would leave her if she didn't get rid of me.My mother refused and stormed into the house in such a rage.She saw me cuddling Charlie and a strange look went across her face._

' Don't you know how much I love you?Do you see how much I sacrifice for you?And yet you ungrateful little bitch probably care more about your dog then you do me.Well, who do you love more?'I made the mistake of hesitating, I mean I knew what she wanted to hear but all I could do was compare the warm loving presence on my lap and the screaming woman in my face.The colour went out of her face and she grabbed Charlie's collar and slung him against the wall so that he yelped.I pushed past her desperately to see if he was okay and my mother thought I was betraying her.She screamed at me while I cradled his trembling body.' I think you need to be punished.I know what I'll do; I'll give the dog away' I didn't think she was serious, I mean how could she do that, but a friend of hers arrived at our door and my mother passed her Charlie's food bowls.I lost it.I picked up Charlie and started to run.I had adrenaline on my side but I was still young and my mother eventually caught me.She reached for Charlie's collar and I did the only thing I could think of: I absorbed him into my body. ' Where did you put him?Are you using that freaky mutant thing again?I told you I wouldn't stand for that' she slapped me around for daring to humiliate her in front of her company.As soon as she left the room I reabsorbed Charlie but I'd already killed him.He was lying dead in my arms when my mother came back in and started laughing at the irony of it all.I can still hear that laughter sometimes…I didn't know then that I couldn't absorb live things.But I knew I had killed the one thing that trusted me."

" It wasn't your fault.You should never have in that position", Bobby said, horror stricken at her story." Do you want to keep going?I'm here for you."

" I'll try not to kill you", she said softly." I was severely depressed after Charlie died.I was also angry.I didn't want to please my mother and I didn't want anyone to get close to me.I began failing out of grade seven.It was junior high and I hated it.I hated everything.The school counsellors begged my mother to consider home schooling.I finished grade seven therefore in my home with a hired tutor.My teacher Mrs. Collins was an elderly woman and was also strict and no nonsense but she was the first human friend I ever had.She was the one who taught me how to paint and she encouraged me to write.She was fascinating, always telling me fantastical stories and teaching me how to daydream.She became the most beautiful person in the world to me.She knew how hard my life was but she let me in on her secret.If you can find the person you are inside then nothing anybody says about you matters: you're untouchable.I thrived under her tutelage.I began to read voraciously always looking for that escape.I wanted to learn about everything and I finished the rest of grade seven, grade eight, and grade nine in just over a year.My mother decided I had outgrown my tutor and she bustled me off to the local high school when I was fifteen.I never heard from Mrs. Collins again and I found out later that she had suffered a fatal heart attack after I'd been at school for two months.School was better.I had grown in to my skin a little and I was also a very good student.Kids aren't quite as open with their taunts at that age, especially when you let them copy your homework.I was still lonely though until I met a girl named Enid.She'd lost a leg to leukemia and was forced to use crutches but Enid never let that stop her.She had the most abrasive personality I have even known, tough as nails but we got along great.She was in awe of what she called my 'core of serenity' and I was amazed by her straightforward manner. She was barely five feet tall and weighed maybe a hundred pounds but she threatened anyone who dared to challenge us and I think most people actually feared her.She made high school bearable and she was always telling me how life was a gift.She spoke from experience and I started to believe her.The last time I saw her was just before X-Mas vacation in eleventh grade.I came back from holidays and she wasn't there.I called her parents and they told me she was in the hospital because her cancer had returned.My mother told me if I went to see her that we would move away, she actually thought you could catch cancer that way.So I called Enid's house every night to check on her condition.In May while I was writing exams I got word from the school counsellor that Enid had died.It hit me really hard.I disobeyed my mother and went to her funeral and Enid's parents gave me a long letter she had written to me.In it she had written that I wasn't allowed to feel sorry for her or myself and since she wouldn't be able to do any of the things she had wanted she made me promise I'd do them for her.At the bottom she told me she loved me and I remember I started crying because nobody had ever said that to me before.I was hanging by a thread finishing off that year of school.I felt like I was in some cruel pattern of meeting people who could love me and then losing them.On the last day of school I came home to find my mother reading the letter Enid had given me.She refused to give it back to me.That night I decided that no matter what promises I had made I couldn't go on.I went into the kitchen and stole a bottle of vodka and then I went back to my room where I swallowed a bottle of sleeping pills, thirteen aspirin, and all of the vodka", Melanie took a deep breath.Bobby's arms were clenched around her so tightly she could hardly breathe but she decided she liked it that way." I don't know really how to describe what happened next.I felt like I was in some sort of void.I was floating in a churning pool of red-hot anger and black despair.I was neither alive nor dead.I was nothing.Somehow I felt I had come to some sort of turning point.I couldn't go on living the way I had been; I couldn't go on afraid to live but not dead.So I knew I had to choose either to really live or to die.I thought of Charlie, of Mrs. Collins, and especially Enid.I knew Enid would never forgive me if I gave up on something she had wanted so badly.I must have absorbed the poisons out of my system since I woke up on the bathroom floor.I painted this painting to remind me of the void that exists between life and death and of the choice I made."

Dead silence followed the end of her story broken only by the beating of raindrops against the windowpane.Eventually Melanie felt compelled to break the silence if only to escape the mournful sounds of the outdoors.

" So you see I'm poison.Anyone who gets close to me eventually has to leave."

" Mel, I", Bobby began and reached out to touch her and impart some comfort.

" " Don't touch me!" she said sharply.Bobby pulled back a little in surprise.Mel didn't like the hurt in his eyes so she said, " You're the most important person in my life and I don't want something to happen to you, so maybe you should just stay away".

" Because I'm such a good way, we can't be friends?" Bobby asked sceptically.

" Well when you put it that way it sounds… stupid."

" Yes, it does", he said, resisting her withdrawal and putting his hand over hers.Melanie stared at this connection knowing he was asking her to trust enough not to push him away - even if it was for his own protection.Bobby continued, " About last night, I may have come for all the reasons you think but I stayed because of you.I didn't want to leave then and I sure won't be leaving any time soon."

" Really?"

" You matter to me, I don't plan on screwing this up."

Melanie looked at Bobby and saw the sincerity in his eyes.Did she dare?Or was it already too late anyway?He already had her heart, maybe it was time she gave him her trust as well.Slowly she manipulated the hand in held until she was clasping his in return.They held this connection for a moment before Mel grinned and shook his hand brusquely. 

" I believe you."Melanie didn't feel like screaming anymore; in fact for the first time in her life she felt like she was somebody and that she was where she belonged.Strange, she'd always been looking for a _place_ to fit in when what she needed was a person to tell her she mattered.

" Thanks for my birthday present.I really love it, both the drawing and the easel.I wish you could have come with me, it was so boring without you."

" I had to meet my mother yesterday.My father died and had left me some money in his will".

" Oh.No wonder you were so upset.And I was being such a jerk", Bobby said.

" Don't say that.Let's just forget about it okay?"

" We'll learn from it and move on.I won't be so selfish and you won't be so mistrustful, agreed?"

" Deal.Should we get off the floor now?"Melanie said, feeling oddly empty now that she had told her story.Bobby's stomach rumbled.

" Let's get some food."

" Of the chocolate variety".

Melanie and Bobby stayed up all night watching old movies and eating junk food.At dawn they stumbled up to their rooms, both feeling purged.A few days went by in which things settled down and got back to normal sort of.There was a lot more trust between Bobby and Melanie which helped them both feel more secure with themselves but that wasn't the only thing that had changed.They both tried to deny it but here was a certain tension now when they were together; a desperate need to show the other their feelings without having to talk about them.One day a few days later Bobby came into his room and was startled to find Melanie sitting in his favourite chair.

" Thought I'd switch things around and surprise you in your room for a change", she said smiling.

" That's fair I guess", Bobby said with an amused smile.Actually he could get used to coming in to his room and finding her waiting for him.He even got a nasty idea involving her, a lot less clothes, and that very chair.

" So, do you want to go to Disneyland?"She asked, eyes shining brightly.

" I was not expecting that", Bobby said." What makes you ask?"

" Well I got the money from the lawyer and I feel like spending it recklessly so that nobody has any illusions that it means anything to me.And then I tried to think of a place where I couldn't possibly be sad or have to think too much and that meant going to the happiest place on earth.And then I decided to go with the person who would not only have fun acting like a kid with me at Disneyland but would understand why I had to go away for awhile.So come on, let's go to Disneyland.I'll let you have the window seat…"

" In that case…This will be so cool", Bobby said, a smile from ear to ear.As fast as was possible Bobby and Melanie were taking a commercial flight to the Los Angeles airport.Their hotel was just across the street from the park and predictably enough the two of them were some of the biggest kids there.Just standing on Main Street for the first time in her life had Melanie giggling like an idiot.They decided on fake identities for every 'world' in the park.They had the names Judy and Elroy for future world and insisted on really bad southern accents when they were in adventure land.They got up in the morning at 6:45 to get to the park as soon as it opened and beat the lines.They went on the Indiana Jones ride so many times that they had memorized the automated words that were spoken as you went through.They went on everything they could go on even the really stupid rides.Bobby bought a disposable camera so he could take a picture of Melanie since he'd torn up the other photo.

On their third day there they left the park in the evening time because it was starting to rain.Not that that would stop them but they were also exhausted so they thought it a good idea to head back to the hotel and watch some HBO.

" Explain the scream at Splash Mountain.You know the drop is coming", Bobby teased as they walked.

" Oh and you're so much better when you shut your eyes through the haunted house?"

" You promised you'd never mention that", Bobby said, pretending to look around for someone who might have heard.Melanie laughed.

" Can I be sappy for a moment and say that I am having the best time ever?Promise me you'll slap me if I ever decide to stop being immature".

" It's a deal.Now hurry up, I'm getting soaked", he said.They hurried along to their apartment." I'm going to grab a coke from the machine.You want anything?"

" Nah.I'll see you upstairs."Melanie went up the stairs to their room.While she was fiddling with her key she heard Bobby whistling on the floor below.Leaning over she could see he was about to pass beneath her.Smiling wickedly she took hold of one of her shoes, took it off and dropped it on his head with a muddy sploosh.Bobby looked up annoyed and then broke into a grin.

" You are so dead", he moved like lightening for the stairs as Melanie fumbled with the door.She succeeded in getting it open but Bobby had tackled her before she could close it.Bobby pinned her arms above her head as he shut the door with his foot." How do you like it?"He asked as he shook his head and bits of mud and rain splattered her.

" I'm sorry it was just so tempting", she said laughing.His hair was a mess with wet spikes sticking out all over.

" And now she's laughing at me.What's a guy to do?"He asked rhetorically already starting to tickle her.She had the most amazing laugh when she got started and she sure was ticklish.She was struggling and pushing at him even as she howled with laughter.

" Please, please, stop.I can't breathe!"She gasped out between peals of laughter.

" Oh fine", he said, breathing hard himself from keeping her pinned.They lay like that, Bobby on top of her on the carpeted floor while they both breathed deeply.Gradually the position he was in began to filter through to Bobby's brain.Considering how he felt about her, this was probably not a good idea.Things got deathly quiet between them." Uhh, what do you want to do now?"He asked.

She shrugged, which produced delightful sensations for the both of them considering how close they were, and said softly, " I don't know what do you want to do?"

Bobby knew exactly how he'd like things to progress and if they kept their positions much longer Melanie would for sure catch on.But he couldn't help it.He loved every thing about her and today had been such a good day.She was practically glowing." I should probably move", he said uncertainly and started to shift his weight off of her to the side.Swiftly Melanie brought up her knee, keeping him where he was.He looked at her curiously.With a sudden movement, Melanie brought her head off the floor and kissed him.There was nothing for it but to kiss her back.

It was a desperate sort of kiss, the kind that was meant to prove things, and to reassure that all the emotions in play were genuine.Bobby had been struggling for days trying to find the perfect time to express his feelings to her; it was crucial that she not deny him.Now that she had made the first move, he could only revel in his good fortune.Bobby eased his hand around to the back of her head so that he could deepen the kiss.She opened her mouth to his probing and Bobby was once again lost to her sweet intoxication.She started to smile as his tongue licked her teeth and Bobby wanted more then anything to capture that smile and keep it forever.

Melanie was amazed by her boldness.When Bobby had started to move away she'd suddenly been hit by a terrific sense of longing.It had overwhelmed her usual impulses.She was so much in love with Bobby and this felt so perfect.And at least physically she knew that Bobby felt the same way since she could feel the proof growing between her legs.She raised her other knee so that they were joined more closely and so that he was trapped in his position.

Bobby groaned.Just kissing her was sending him over the edge.He felt like he was running out of air but delighted in the dizzying sensation anyway.He forced himself to break free from her mouth to kiss her throat and the side of her neck.He felt her hand smoothing out his hair and then another hand exploring the planes of his back.He stopped kissing her for a moment in order to take a deep breath and steady himself.He hadn't gotten this out of control in a long while.

" We should probably stop", Melanie said unconvincingly.

" I know", he said and kissed her again." But you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this".

" Get out, really?How long?"

" I think since that day we played mini-golf and you let me hold you."

" And you didn't tell me?"

" Well I wasn't really sure then.Why, does it matter?When did you fall for me?"

" The first time I met you.We were walking down the hall and you looked so adorably vulnerable that I think I fell head over heels right there".

" Ooh, all that wasted time when we could have been doing this", he said, and demonstrated what they'd been missing.Then he pulled himself away with difficulty." Still we have lots of time to get caught up".

" Yeah, lots." She said kissing him again despite her assertion.After a few more rounds of this they did manage to pull themselves away.Mel stopped because she wasn't all that experienced: Bobby because he didn't want to rush her.Too much.

"Oh God", he said as his heart thundered in his ears." How on earth did you stay a virgin until now?"

" I have no idea.Is it…Is it always so intense?"She asked curiously.

" No.Only with you I guess."Bobby sidled over and took her hand in his." I think it's because I might be in love with you."

" Might be?"

" Well I've never been in love before so I can't be sure.But I do know that I'm always thinking about you, always want to be with you, and hate the time I'm away from you.Is that love?"

" I don't know.Maybe.Bobby, I'm going to need some time to make myself believe it, okay?And I'm afraid of losing you.You mean so much to me"; she said and squeezed his hand.

" You can have all the time you need.But a few ground rules?"Melanie laughed but agreed with a nod." Okay, I get to bump into you and cop a feel without having to pretend it was an accident."

" Alright.I thought you'd been clumsier as of late.Second?"

" Next rule is that I get to announce to people that we are a couple and that means occasional public demonstrations of affection."

" Not so keen on that but we'll work on it.Anything else?"

" Just what we said before.That you're open with me and I'm there to listen.How's that?"

" Not bad Bobby.Not bad at all", Melanie said.She yawned then, suddenly very tired.Bobby leaned over and kissed her softly." What was that for?"

" A goodnight kiss, moron."

" One minute into the relationship and he's calling me names?I sure can pick 'em", she said, a smile betraying her good mood.

That night as they slept in separate beds (and after Bobby had taken a very long cold shower) Melanie had a dream that Bobby was killed in a battle with some dark shadowy thing.She woke up in a cold sweat thinking that once again someone she cared about was going to be taken away from her.A snore from Bobby made her sigh with relief.She got out of bed and nudged his shoulder.

" Bah?"Bobby said groggily.His eyes widened.

" Can I sleep in your bed?"She asked hesitantly.

" Ah, yet another perk of being a boyfriend".He opened the covers for her and wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her close.They fell asleep comfortably folded into each other.

The next day they went to Universal Studios and ate lunch at Marvel Mania (AN: I realize that Bobby would see pictures of himself there but hey just go with it!).They had another day touring around Hollywood, becoming part of the audience for the Family Feud taping and another day at Disneyland before catching a plane back home.Melanie was still coming to terms with Bobby saying he loved her.On the first day he had marched up to complete strangers, introducing himself and Melanie and informing these strangers that they were a couple.Melanie had been mortified and proud at the same time.She was wondering if Bobby would act differently when they got home and were under the scrutiny of their friends.

As it turned out neither would get a chance to explain the new situation. The X-Men were in the midst of another series of battles.Bobby and Melanie were split up as they went with their respective teams.Bobby dashed into the kitchen, hoping to grab a sandwich before heading out on his mission.Melanie was waiting for him; she knew he always had to have a snack before leaving.Bobby smiled his delight at seeing her.

" What are you doing here?"

" I made this for you", she said, holding out a large sandwich.She was sitting on the edge of the counter and as Bobby reached for the sandwich she held it high above her head." Not so fast.Come here", she said and pulled him in close.They had time for one long, passionate kiss before Bobby was had to leave.

It was a rough couple of months for the both of them.Melanie got separated from the rest of her team and spent a week in Japan keeping one step ahead of a group of assassins while trying to find her team at the same time.Bobby was exhausted from using his mutant ability at levels previously unheard of.He didn't even know what he was fighting they were just shadowy shapes that flowed around them and choked the breath from their lungs.It wasn't much of a victory for Bobby's team; they basically did what they could before escaping to lick their wounds.They arrived at the mansion totally spent and more then a little shell-shocked.Bobby slept every night in Mel's room waiting for her to return.

Melanie finally found the rest of the X-Men and managed to help them to escape.A battle was waged on the streets of Tokyo that left everyone involved battered and hurt.This second X-Men team finally boarded the blackbird and was on their way home.Scott radioed home to alert the other team that they were on their way.The blackbird landed in the underground hangar and the X-Men wearily made their way down the gangplank to the basement floor.Jean and Scott were first off and when they slid open the door that led out of the hanger into the underground hallway they bumped into an eager looking Bobby.

" Bobby, is there some reason you feel the need to get in every one's way?"Scott asked irritably.

" You have something on board that I want", Bobby said, hopping impatiently from one foot to the other.

" Huh?"Scott said, before Jean leaned over and whispered in his ear.Scott's eyes widened." Oh.Well does he have to wait right there?"

" Oh give him a break, don't you remember what it was like to fall in love?"Jean said, linking her arm through her husbands.

" Perhaps I need to be reminded", Scott said, smiling softly.Bobby ignored both of them as they quickened their pace and disappeared round a bend in the hall._Where was she?Wolverine came out next and brushed past Bobby with barely a nod in Bobby's direction.Bobby wondered if his nervous anticipation was even more apparent to Wolverine.Finally he saw Melanie come out.She was a little bit battered and her face and hair were streaked with dirt but Bobby didn't care.She was helping Hank down the gangplank since it was obvious that one of his legs was injured. They got to the bottom with Hank leaning heavily on Melanie's shoulder._

" Mel!"Melanie's face lit up when she saw who had called her.Hank murmured something in her ear and Melanie paused for a moment before leaving Hank on his own and running towards Bobby.Bobby swept her off her feet and crushed her to him." I'm so glad you're back!"

" That makes two of us.I've been so looking forward to a shower", Melanie said.

" Oh that's romantic.The girl dreams of showers instead of the guy who's been pining for her ever since she left."

" If it helps, you were often included in my daydreams of a hot shower", Melanie said shyly, looking up at him through her lashes.Bobby kissed her quickly because she looked so darned adorable.Then he kissed her deeply because, hell, he could.

" Ahem", said Hank loudly as he approached.Melanie blushed, forgetting that they weren't alone.Bobby just smiled.He was enjoying this.

" Sorry Hank.Do you want to go to the labs or up to your room?"Mel asked, supporting Hank again.

" My room.I don't suppose there's someone waiting for me to give me a big kiss hello?"Bobby winked at Mel before giving Hank a big kiss on his furry cheek.Hank made an elaborate gesture of wiping it off before accepting Bobby's help on the other side so he could hobble out of the hanger." I had to ask didn't I?"

They settled Hank in his room and then Melanie turned to go take her shower.Bobby followed on her heels like a well-trained dog.At the door to the woman's shower she had to turn around and keep him from following her inside.

" Bobby, I was only kidding!I'll be a minute okay?"Melanie said.Bobby kept on smiling goofily.

" Fine.I'll be right here", Bobby sat down cross-legged on the carpet directly in front of the door. Melanie could hardly believe how attentive he was.Never had she received so much attention.She was surprised when she came out that Bobby wasn't still on the floor.Puzzled she went up to her room.She began to get dressed in her room when she heard Bobby yelling out the window of his room.She opened her own window curiously.

" Hey, is Mel down there?"Bobby yelled down to the collection of people down by the pool.He knew exactly where she was but had come up with a good way of telling everyone what was going on.And for teasing Mel.

" No she isn't", yelled a voice from the pool.

" Oh.Well if you see her can you tell her that I love her?And tell her that she's beautiful and that I'm really glad she's home?And could you tell her if you see her first that I'm going to let everyone know that were going out because I feel so lucky to be with her?Oh, and ask her if she wants to go out with me tonight?"Melanie bolted for Bobby's room intent on shutting him up before she died of embarrassment.She caught the last of his words as she burst into his room and tried to pull Bobby away from the window." Never mind.I've found her", Bobby yelled out the window, more then capable of keeping Melanie from ruining his joke.

" Well what did she say?"Yelled the voices from the pool.It was obvious they were all laughing at the two young people.Bobby turned to ask Melanie what her reply was when she kissed him.

" How could I say no to such an invitation?"She told him smiling.

" She said yes!"Bobby yelled.

" Then quit talking to us and do something about it!" yelled a voice and this time there was no disguising that it was Scott.

" Yes, sir!"Bobby yelled and everyone laughed.Bobby shut the window and said to Melanie, " Shall we?"

" I think I believe you now", she said, the smile fading as she became serious. 

" Believe me?"

" I mean I'm in love with you Bobby Drake and I guess I've accepted that you feel the same way.Just to be sure, you're not drunk right now are you?"

" Nope.Can I kiss you now or are you going to keep blubbering?"

" Jerk", she said putting her arms around his neck.

" Moron", Bobby said softly before kissing her.Bobby's heart was beating so fast he could hear it roaring in his ears.She loved him.She had said so.And she was all his.He could wrap his arms around her and kiss her and nobody could tell him that it was wrong or that it didn't make sense.

" Ow", Melanie murmured.Bobby pulled away briefly, questioning her with his eyes." My back got a little cut up in our battle yesterday.It's a little tender is all."She explained quickly before pulling Bobby's head back down where she could reach him.

" God I'm such an idiot.I mean you only got back this morning you must be exhausted", Bobby said ignoring the exasperated sigh he got from Melanie.He picked her up and placed her on the bed.Although Melanie would have preferred to have continued kissing she had to admit to how tired she was when she felt the soft bed under her bruised body.When had she last slept?She couldn't rightly remember and it certainly hadn't been anywhere as nice as Bobby's bed.She was lying on a dark, blue, fuzzy, flannel quilt and it smelled strongly of Bobby.Her brain and body, desperate for sleep, made her curl up happily onto her side and she breathed in deeply.A hand sliding slowly down her back made her eyes spring open again and her muscles tense." That painful huh?I don't suppose you had any body look after it either did you?"

" Everyone was busy", she said.

" I'm not.You'd better let me check that it's not serious."

" I swear it's not that bad…" Melanie trailed off as Bobby eased her over onto her stomach and lifted up her shirt.

" Ouch.Did you realize you were bleeding through your shirt?"Melanie sighed and reabsorbed her first aid kit and passed it to Bobby.

" Would you mind fixing me up?"Melanie asked, surrendering to necessity.She should have felt vulnerable and exposed but instead she felt safe.

" Off with the shirt then", Bobby said, trying to sound matter of fact.Melanie sat up a little and pulled the grey T-shirt over her head and settled back down clad only in her bra.If she was nervous then Bobby could only imagine what his expression looked like.Vulnerability is such a turn on.He opened the kit to keep his mind off the fact that there was a half-naked woman lying on his bed and proceeded to dab on peroxide to her cuts.There was one particularly nasty slash that ran from her right shoulder to just above her left hip.Her bra intersected the cut and was biting into the exposed flesh.As gently as possible Bobby undid the clasp and washed out the cut with a bunch of swabs.He carefully bandaged up the wounds, wincing as she winced.Melanie shivered as a cool breath of wind came in through the window and blew across her bared skin." There I'm finished.You should probably stay warm", Bobby said and he grabbed a blanket from his closet and laid it carefully over her body.She looked so small to him.Could this woman really be a superhero?Had she really been on the run from assassins all week on her own and survived?

Melanie rolled over onto her back and refused to let herself feel the sting of the cuts.There was only one thing she wanted to feel at the moment.She reached one hand out from under the blanket and Bobby took it.

" I don't…I don't want you to go", she said, trying to tell him what she wanted with her eyes.

" I'm not going anywhere", Bobby said confused.Melanie rolled her eyes at him.She yanked hard on his hand and pulled him off balance so that he fell onto her.

" I mean", she said and kissed him, " that I want you to stay."

Bobby then kissed her happily of his own accord.Her hands were in his hair and she was kissing him with such passion that if he had had any doubts as to her intentions then they were gone now.Bobby had gone over and over in his head how he would undertake this situation.He wanted her to feel safe and he didn't want her hurt.This relationship was the only thing in his life he felt he had really chosen to do and he really wanted to get it right.All his notions about tenderness and restraint, however, flew out the window after a few minutes.There was simply too much feeling, too much power, too much _need_, for them to go slowly.It was rough and desperate with the kind of passion that feels so strong it seems tangible.They couldn't get enough of each other; wanting to form the sort of bond that nobody could break because they knew without knowing that they belonged to one another and to nobody else.As they finished, if there was ever any doubt, they were certain that what they had together was precious.Love: fragile, painful, but beautiful beyond belief.

Melanie glanced covertly at her partner and saw that he was spread-eagled on the bed, eyes mostly closed and heedless of his nudity.As quietly as possible she tried to get up but decided she was too tired so instead she slipped underneath the covers of the bed, biting her lip as her body reminded her of all the things she had put it through in the last couple of days.The lack of sleep, the hours spent crouched in dark alleys with every muscle kept straining on the alert, the use of her powers over and over, the hunger, the endurance, the slashes to her back, the ache between her legs; it was as if her entire body was in mutiny.Still, it was worth it.She brought her knees up to her chest and turned her back on Bobby.She fell asleep instantly.

Bobby was slowly whirling down from his state of euphoria.The first burst of reality came to him when he felt the bed move and saw Melanie climbing under the blankets.He watched for a moment as her hair fell across the pillow in tantalizing waves.He felt the stirrings of longing beginning again and he propped himself up on one elbow to look over at the woman he loved.He frowned slightly then, her back was to him.Not a good sign.He got under the blankets himself and took a closer look.The slash on her back had opened again and was weeping small fresh trails of blood.Again, not a good sign.

" Mel?"Bobby asked, nudging her shoulder.He realized she was asleep and smiled.Of course, after the month she'd had it was only natural.He rewrapped the bandages on her back with care and then he very carefully draped an arm around her waist and put his head next to hers on the pillow.He wasn't really tired, it was only mid-afternoon after all, but for the first time in his life he wasn't as eager to depart the bed, as he had been to get into it. 

" Hey sleepy-head.Hungry?"Bobby asked her several hours later.Melanie blinked rapidly and tried to get her bearings.She was in Bobby's room still and Bobby was standing in front of her with a tray.Melanie sat up before remembering that she was still naked.Blushing bright red, she grabbed a blanket to cover herself.

" Could you pass me a shirt please?"

" Hmm, I'll have to think about it", he kidded, before grabbing one of a multitude of shirts off his floor and tossing it to her.Melanie put it on and rolled up the sleeves." See what a good boyfriend I am?I actually cooked you breakfast."

" Hmm, I guess 'cooked' is a relative term", Melanie teased at the sight of a large bowl of fruit loops cereal.

" Well I decided you'd probably prefer this to something I could prepare"; Bobby agreed handing her the cereal and a glass of orange juice.

" Is it breakfast time?"Melanie asked taking a large spoonful of cereal.She was famished.

" Nope.It's about nine evening time but I didn't know what you'd feel like eating."

" This is perfect.You can be darn right sweet when you have to be Bobby", Melanie said approvingly.

" I know but don't tell my friends.I have a reputation as a jerk to protect."Bobby seemed completely at ease walking around the room without a care in the world.Melanie felt a little shy remembering all that they had shared.Even from here she could see where her nails had scored little red lines across his shoulders.Not to mention that she was still only half-dressed while Bobby had obviously been up for a while.No doubt she had a terrible case of bed-head.

Bobby was thinking that she looked delectable with her hair running wild all around her head and pooling on the bed.Her face was flushed, her skin was glowing, and she had this look of innocence about her that he was beginning to discover was irresistible.He crossed the room in two strides and kissed her fully.

" What was that for?"

" Lover's prerogative", he said.

" I'm done.Maybe you should take the tray back to the kitchen", Melanie said.

" I'll take it later", Bobby said, taking the tray from her lap and balancing it precariously on a pile of junk on his desk.

" Well, don't you have somewhere to be?"

" My dear, I get the distinct impression that you're trying to get rid of me.Now why would that be?"

Melanie blushed.How to explain that she was still hesitant about being naked in front of him?Would he think she didn't trust him?Melanie came to a decision and slid out of bed.Fortunately when she stood up in the borrowed shirt, which was at least a couple of sizes too big, the shirt reached to mid thigh.Bobby whistled approvingly.

" Is there anything that doesn't turn you on?"

" Sure.Anyone who isn't you".

" You lie!What's with all the sucking up anyway?Afraid I won't sleep with you again?Don't worry, you weren't that bad", she said.

" Not that bad?"Bobby responded automatically before realizing she was joking.His serious face broke into its customary grin.Melanie was gathering up her clothes carefully." Where are you going?"

" Thanks to you I now need another shower", she said, and exited his room.Bobby took a deep breath.Already his room felt empty, lifeless._Unbelievable, he thought, __she's gone five seconds and I miss her.Hank had been right.This relationship was already way different then anything else he had previously been involved in.He plucked the front of his shirt and smelled it.Clean, just as he was clean because of his own recent shower.__Oh well __you can never be too clean, he thought with a smirk before sneaking into the woman's showers, stripping clothes as he went__._

" Where do you think you're going?"Bobby asked the next morning.He'd been sleeping deeply, one arm slung lazily about Mel's waist, when at 6:45 she'd woken up.

" I always get up at this time and you're in my way", she grumbled lightly.Bobby had spent the night in her room after he'd interrupted her shower (not that she really minded) and it was obvious he was planning on making sleeping in her bed a permanent arrangement.

" Why on earth would anyone dream of leaving this bed at this hour?"Bobby asked, closing his eyes again.Mel had no choice but to try and crawl across him if she wanted out.She was almost free when Bobby's hand clamped on her wrist." You don't have practice.I was supposed to tell you that you have three days to convalesce."

" Then why did you let me get up?"She asked, slightly exasperated but smiling anyway.

" And miss having you climb over me?Be serious!Now get back in for your required bed rest."

" Umm, Bobby?"She said after a few moment's had passed.Bobby was too busy to answer with anything other then a grunt." I don't think this is what Scott had in mind when he said ' bed rest' you know."

The days and months went by as Bobby and Melanie, in addition to their lives as superheroes, learned how to be a couple.Naturally they suffered the usual growing pains of a new relationship but overall it was rather painless.

" Bobby, why does my room look like ground zero?"

" I don't know, why does your room like ground zero?"

" I'm not making a joke!I'm hinting none to subtly that you might like to clean up a little?"

" 6:45 every single morning.Couldn't you once do something spontaneous like sleep-in and stay with me?"Bobby complained.

" Couldn't you once get up and have breakfast with me?"Melanie retorted, mimicking his wheedling tone.Bobby considered getting up before pulling the quilt over his head and mumbling, " have fun at practice".

" Have I told you how much I missed you?"Bobby asked Melanie.The two of them were lazing about indoors on a very wet and cold day.They had both returned from two separate and gruelling missions.

" Only about a gazillion times", she said.

" Yeah well I keep saying it because you haven't said it back to me yet."

" That's 'cause I didn't miss you.I had our bed all to myself for two nights and it was wonderful."

" God, I'm crushed", Bobby said, pretending to sob.Then his face brightened." Hey you said 'our' bed instead of 'my' bed."

" And that matters to you because?"

" Because it means when we break-up, I'll get bed-visitation rights."

" You're planning on dumping me then?"Mel said lightly, all though in her mind there was a twinge of fear at the thought of living without him.

" Aww, look she's nervous.Now don't you worry your pretty little head, I'd sooner break all the bones in my body then break up with you.Of course that does depend on whether or not you'll admit to missing me even a little bit."

" I missed you.And I lied; our bed felt dreadfully empty without you.But you know what I missed most?This part of your neck right here", she said, kissing him lightly where she knew he was very sensitive.

" Would it be rude and transparent if I said I missed your breasts?"

" Yes".

" Oh.Then I missed your eyes, or whatever."

" I wouldn't consider a job at Hallmark, Bobby".

" Why does everyone say that?"Bobby's indignation was lost in a howl of laughter.As they laughed, talked, kissed and… all the other things couples do (AN: just use your own imagination), Melanie couldn't help but think that she was the happiest she'd ever been in her entire life.Deliriously, incredibly, almost painfully happy.Sure he bugged the hell out of her half the time but that was just part of the fun.There was, perhaps, one small thing missing, but even admitting that she wanted something so cliché was enough to keep her quiet.She wanted to get married.It was stupid, she reminded herself.Marriage didn't prove anything – her mother had done it so often it was meaningless.And she hated the thought that she was buying into that whole ' a female's goal in life is to land a husband and raise a family'.But for whatever reason she couldn't help but harbour a dream of one day getting married, retiring from the X-Men and having a family with Bobby.

" Hey, earth to Mel.Come back", Bobby said, snapping his fingers.

" Oh sorry.Daydreaming.You were saying?"

" I was saying that I wish it was sunny out."

" Ugg, sun.Why on earth would you want that?"

" Well duh, so we could go outside, go for a walk, to the pool, something."

" In other words we'd have to _do _something instead of being forced to remain locked up in our room, amusing ourselves?"

Bobby thought about this for a few moments; took a long at the falling sleet outdoors and a longer look at his beautiful girlfriend lying comfortably across their bed." You truly have a wisdom beyond your years."

" God, I love you", Mel said, after he'd kissed her.

" And I love you".

" Jerk", she said, using what for them had become a term of endearment.

" Moron", Bobby said, just as tenderly. 

So?Not much of an ending I know but as I said there was to be another part.Anyway thanks to everyone whose come this far with me.And don't forget to tell me what you think and if my story is anything to go by, there's no need to keep the length of your reply short! Hee! Hee!


	5. Default Chapter Title

I'm back (she said in a faintly poltergeisty type voice).This is definitely the second to last part of this series.I have a fairly cheesy finale planned but that's for the next part.In this part I trash Emma Frost a little and I know she's not exactly true to character but…Disclaimer: I own not the X-men.I own not good grammar. Hee! Hee!Thanks again to those stalwart few who continue to read.You rule! (Especially those who review – they rule those who rule – or something less dorky but as sincerely meant).Enjoy!

Recap: Umm, Bobby and Mel got together – everything was peachy…

Bobby thought about this for a few moments; took a long at the falling sleet outdoors and a longer look at his beautiful girlfriend lying comfortably across their bed." You truly have a wisdom beyond your years."

" God, I love you", Mel said, after he'd kissed her.

" And I love you".

" Jerk", she said, using what for them had become a term of endearment.

" Moron", Bobby said, just as tenderly.

A few days later Bobby decided to pay a visit on Hank who was holed up in his laboratory.

" Hey Dr. Jekyll.Where's Hyde?"

" Hiding, I would presume."

" Ooh, that's awful", Bobby said in regards to the bad pun.

" Agreed.To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

" Just thought I'd share with you the fact that all is good with the world.'

" You know, impossible though it may sound, you are even more obnoxious when you're in love.Hey, did you hear?The X-Men are going to make a cameo appearance at the S'hiar throne celebrations."

" A party, cool.I take it the professor will be there?"

" Of course.We leave tomorrow, better pack a tux".

" Arg!I forgot I'd have to dress up.I hate tuxedoes."

" But you're forgetting an integral part.If you have to dress up, so does everyone else.And I for one am looking forward to seeing a certain Dr. Reyes in formal wear", Hank said, eyes glazing over.

" Ooh, I did forget.Mel's going to _hate _this.I have to bug her.See you later Hank!"

' _Oh, what am I doing here?Surely they want only high profile X-Men here?And I bet the professor didn't even know I was with the others when he made the invitation.Why did I have to let Jean and Ororo pick out my clothes?What were they thinking when they chose this?'_Such were the rambling, but persistent, thoughts of Melanie as she stood in front of a mirror in the suite of apartments reserved for the X-Men on the night of the S'hiar throne celebrations.Melanie looked critically at the image of a medium height, brown-haired girl in an elegant silver dress.She smiled tentatively at herself and then grimaced and turned from the mirror.

" God damn, mother fucking…", yelled a voice next door.

" Sara?"Mel said, coming into the next room.

" This bites!A dress, me?I'd rather have a bone shoot out from my eye socket", she said vehemently, before continuing in a conversational tone, " have you seen my other shoe?"

Together they found the shoe.

" I suppose we should go", Mel said uncertainly.

" I hate this.All those people staring at me, thinking I don't belong.Making you think you're an idiot for dressing up and pretending to be like _them_", Sara said.

" God, you sound exactly like me", Mel said, letting out a deep breath in relief that someone else felt like her.

" You?But you're not ugly", Sara said honestly.Mel took a long look at the tall, athletic, slim girl with the amazing hair and turquoise eyes that matched the stunning gown she was wearing.

" Neither are you", Mel said.Sara seemed about to dismiss her comment before seeing the sincerity in Mel's eyes.

" Well, then I guess we have no reason not to go to the party, besides I'm not afraid", Sara said, lifting her head up.Then her vulnerability betrayed her when she asked softly, " I really look okay?"

" Yes.Stay away from Bobby", Mel teased.

In the ballroom slash dining room, the rest of the X-men were gathered around a table at which Prof. Xavier sat at the head.The professor was the first to notice the approach of the two final members of his teams.He'd met Sara once or twice but was still surprised at how much progress she had made.She looked almost comfortable under the glitz and pomposity of the celebrations.He'd also met Melanie before she'd become a member of the X-men but he was interested in finding out the kind of person she was.Every one of her teammates spoke highly of her.Suddenly he was overwhelmed by an emotion of pride and love.He automatically filtered it out but couldn't help but turn and look at Bobby from whom the emotion had sprung.

Bobby was staring with rapt attention at Melanie.His voice froze in his throat, his eyes refused to blink, and his heart hammered.She was so beautiful, Bobby felt sure that nobody would be able to take his or her eyes off her.The fact that she belonged to him was even more mind-blowing.Suddenly Mel spotted him and broke into an easy grin.That smile shot like an arrow into Bobby's heart.Oh God, how was it possible for one person to have such an affect on him?

" You look incredible", Bobby whispered, when he stood up to take her arm.

" So do you.I'm not drooling am I?"She said, half-seriously.Who would of thought Bobby could clean up so well?

" Ahem", said Hank loudly, reminding both Melanie and Bobby that there were other people in the world.Mel blushed before taking a seat with her teammates.

" I feel I should, rather belatedly I admit, welcome you to the X-Men.I'm glad you changed your mind about joining", said Xavier.

" Thank you, sir.And thank you for inviting me to these celebrations.I've never seen anything like it."

" Your welcome.Now tell me…"Xavier then began to ask a series of questions to her as well as the rest of the X-Men.He was immensely proud of how well they had managed in his absence.When Bobby and Melanie were out of earshot he enquired into their obviously deep relationship.Everyone it seemed had some information, or gossip rather, about the two and were only too happy to share it.

" Will this affect his decision about a commitment to the Generation X team?"Xavier asked.Scott and himself had been thinking of asking Bobby to help out at the school, as a sort of temporary professor.He had more then enough experience at being a superhero, he was at a good age for making confidences with the other students, and recently he had been showing a great deal of maturity, something that had kept them from making the request earlier.

" It might but it's because of Mel that he's matured as much as he has."

" They're looking at us again", Mel whispered.

" Do you think it's 'cause I have so much food?" Bobby asked, indicating his plate.It was heaped to impossible proportions with various appetizers.

" No doubt that's part of it" she teased." But seriously I think they're planning something."

" The fiends!So you wanna dance or something?"

" Shouldn't you finish your food…", Mel said, trailing off when she realized Bobby's plate was empty.She muttered, " I want to ask but I won't".

Bobby quirked an eyebrow in question to her mumbling.He didn't see what she thought was so funny.He tried again to get her onto the dance floor and this time he resisted her attempts to put him off.

Back home at the mansion, Bobby was cornered and made to listen to the proposition of a temporary teaching assignment at the GenX School.

" I think it would be an important step for you Bobby and we have every confidence in your abilities.Emma Frost could use a hand and we thought you might like some time away from the mansion.You haven't taken a break for quite some time."

_That's because I have every thing I need right here, _Bobby thought.But he recognized the offer for what it was, a chance to get some experience and to maybe cement a certain respectability.

" I'll give it some thought and get back to you.I'll give you a decision by tomorrow", Bobby said.Scott merely nodded, impressed at how Bobby was handling the situation. 

Bobby went up to the room he shared with Mel to talk it over with her. 

" Well, it all comes down to if you want to go", Mel said, knowing the decision had to come from Bobby.Bobby thought about it and knew that he wanted the chance to prove himself.He was coming to realize that he loved Melanie enough to want to marry her but he wanted to make sure he was worthy enough before popping the question and so that had started him on this plan of his to improve himself.He knew he'd be devastated if she turned him down and he wanted her to be proud of him.No, that's not right, she already was proud of him, but he wanted her to see that he could commit to an idea and see it through.Just like he would any marriage vows.Bobby caught himself smiling when he thought about how just a few months ago the idea of getting hitched would be enough to give him nightmares._Times change, I guess, and so will I._

" I do, I guess.I like the idea of playing the teacher for a little while.I don't know how good at it I'll be…"

" You'll be great.You have a real way with people; you make them feel completely at ease."

" Yeah?" Bobby said, smiling at the compliment." But of course it will mean spending time away from you."

" It won't be any different from the times we've spent apart because of missions."

" True.Okay, I'll do it."

" Good, I'm really glad you're doing this."

_I wonder if she'd be so happy for me if she knew that I'd slept with Emma Frost, _Bobby pondered.That was really the main objection he had to this idea.He had slept with Emma only once; at the time it had been necessary.There had always been tension between her and Bobby especially after she'd taken over control of his body.Always in her company he'd felt dominated and somewhat out of control but after that one night, Emma had lost interest and Bobby had felt relieved.He didn't feel anything towards her now except a certain awkwardness._But if that's true, why did I not want to tell Mel?_

The next day, Melanie came careening into their room, having only just left for her morning practice.

" Whoa, where's the fire?" Bobby grumbled from the bed.

" Sorry.There's an emergency mission and I have exactly two minutes to change."

" You're leaving?But I'll be leaving next week.I won't see you for nearly a month."Bobby complained.He sat up in bed and tried to halt her progress out the door.

" Not much I can do about it, buddy-boy, duty calls."Melanie leaned over and gave him a swift but passionate good-bye kiss.Bobby grabbed her wrist to detain her.

" You could stay, catch up with them later", Bobby wheedled.

" Bobby, we don't know exactly where were headed.Now please let go, I'm going to be late", she said, starting to get exasperated.She didn't want to delay any longer then she had to.

" Oh come on, it's not like they couldn't get by without you.They were doing fine before you came along".

" 'Came along'?" she echoed." What are you saying?"

" I'm trying to tell you that I want you to stay, because I'm going to miss you, but instead of listening your getting all excited about the mission", Bobby said.Didn't she care at all?Did the mission matter more to her then he did?

" I'm going to ignore the fact that you insulted my contributions to my team by implying I'm superfluous, but if you think that I'm just going to obey your selfish…"

" Selfish?Because I want to spend some time with my girlfriend instead of having her go off someplace dangerous?"

" Selfish because if our roles were reversed there would be no question of you staying home.Enjoy your assignment and I'll see you when I get home", she said, coldly.She eluded Bobby's grasp and left the room without turning back.As Melanie rushed down to the hangar, she fumed at Bobby for not only making her late but for making her feel guilty for doing her job.Later, maybe, she'd think it was touching how much he wanted her to stay but for the moment she just felt angry.

Well, that was stupid.Instead of making her feel needed and wanted by asking her to stay I succeeded in insulting her superhero skills and making her angry.Not that I blame her, the things that come out of my mouth sometimes.And they want me to teach impressionable youths?What if he screwed up in a similar fashion when he proposed to her?He'd lose her.

Bobby sighed and pulled the quilt back over his head.Everyday he learned something new about relationships, usually by sticking his foot in his mouth.Mel's team hadn't returned by the time he left for the School.He was still preoccupied with the thought that Melanie might reject his offer and it was seriously undermining his confidence as time went on.As he approached the door of the mansion, the door suddenly swung open and he was greeted by none other then Emma Frost herself.

" Hello Bobby.It's been awhile."

" Emma.It's… good to see you."

" Is it?"Emma said, meeting Bobby's eyes with a direct gaze.Bobby didn't even flinch.This was going to be easier then he thought.

" So how are things?"Bobby asked, walking past her into the house.Emma was a little taken aback by Bobby's seeming indifference to her but readily answered his questions regarding the school.He actually had some fairly good ideas for what he could discuss and Emma forgot her preconceptions and conversed with him, as two colleagues would be expected too.Bobby soon got into the routine of the place and surprised himself when he realized how much he was enjoying helping out the younger charges.There were one or two troublemakers he was particularly fond of since they reminded him of somebody…He had a whole new appreciation for what Scott and Ororo went through on a regular basis.

After two weeks he called home to he X-Men mansion.

" What?" said the voice on the other end of the phone?

" Hello to you to Sara.Just calling to see what's up.Is the other team back yet?"

" No, Mel isn't here", Sara said smugly, knowing that's what he really wanted to know.

" Oh.Any idea when they'll be back?"

" They phoned yesterday to check in but they don't think they'll be back for awhile yet.How's the teaching?"

" Fine.Well, tell Mel to call if she gets back before me, okay?"

" Yeah, whatever.She has you so whipped", she said quickly and then hung up.Bobby stood there looking at the dead receiver in his hand._Whipped?Nope, I'm just in love._Bobby decided to stay where he was, thinking it was better to be doing something then going back home and waiting.If only he had known what would happen…

Emma Frost was watching Bobby's every move.He'd always been something of a curiosity to her and it was rare that she got to observe him for such an extended period of time.Plus, she was fascinated by the change that had come over him since their last meeting.He was more thoughtful and less edgy.Sure he still had a firm grip on his inner child and a guileless ness that made you want to fold him up and put him in your pocket, but she was more intrigued then ever by this new persona.She found herself attracted to him and she had thought those feelings dead and buried.Maybe it had something to do with the way he seemed ignorant of her presence.She'd always loved a challenge…

" Bobby?There's a call for you", Emma said, coming into the living room where Bobby was sitting with some students watching television.She watched his face brighten and he jumped over the back of the couch and charged towards the phone.

" Mel?"He said hopefully into the receiver.Emma was lurking near the phone and in her mind she voiced the question, _Mel?_

" I've been called a lot of things in my life but I've never been confused with a woman before", said a low voice.

" Sorry Remy.I was hoping", he started but was interrupted.

" It was pretty obvious what you were hoping.Look, were about to leave for a mission.Something in South America I think, but listen.The other team hasn't checked in all week and we can't get a fix on them at all.Not that that's much in itself you know how unpredictable things are around here", said Remy quickly, not wanting Bobby to get too upset.Of course he understood - if anything were to happen to Rogue…" Anyway, Ororo was wondering if you'd mind being grounded for this mission so you could man the phones back here, just in case there's any word.That way you wouldn't have to come home right away; give yourself time to finish things up.How's the teaching thing going by the way?"

" Oh, well enough.But no news for a whole week?"

" I'm sure it's nothing they can't handle.So what do you say?Do you mind being housebound for a little while?"

" I guess not.I should be able to finish up in a few days.And thanks for calling Remy", Bobby said.

" Not a problem.We'll be gone by the time you get here.Au revoir!"

Bobby hung up the phone deep in thought.

" Who's Mel?"Emma asked, breaking through his thoughts.

" My girlfriend", he responded automatically.Then he realized that Emma didn't have a clue what he was talking about." She's our new member, surely you heard?"

" Oh that's right.She absorbs things right?"

" Yeah that's her.Anyway it seems I'm needed back home, one team is missing and the other is about to leave on a mission.I'll finish out the week then leave, if that's acceptable?"

" Of course.So your girlfriend, huh?"Emma said - getting back to what she thought was the important stuff.

" Yep.It'll be our four-month anniversary soon.But we were friends long before that", Bobby rattled off. He didn't notice that Emma's face had a calculating look to it.

On the day he was to leave, Bobby was surprised to find Emma waiting for him in the foyer, suitcase in hand.

" I hope this isn't too inconvenient, but I could use a break from my students and I thought I might spend some time at the X-Men mansion.I've been meaning to catch up on some information you have stored there and since the house will be empty, well except for you of course, I thought it would be a good time to get it done."

Bobby looked at her sceptically, wondering what kind of information they could possibly have that would interest Emma, but he couldn't imagine what sort of ulterior motives would inspire such a request so he nodded agreeably.

" Well this is it.God, it seems quiet here without everybody", Bobby said later, escorting Emma into the mansion.He showed her the guest room and then went to check for messages; there was one from Ororo saying she'd report in to him the following afternoon but there was no message from the other team.Bobby tried not to get worried.After all things like this happened all the time, there was no reason to think something had gone seriously wrong.

" Something wrong?" Emma asked, sidling up to Bobby.He jumped when her bare arm brushed his. 

" Not really.I was hoping they'd contacted us.Or at least that she'd left me a message from before she went missing.She couldn't be that mad…"

" Mad about what?"

" Oh, something I said and shouldn't have just before she left", Bobby said, trying to shake off the nagging thoughts his low self-confidence was imposing on him; that she simply didn't care enough to patch things up.But that was ridiculous right?It was just that she'd been gone a whole month know and he needed to have her near him to tell him she loved him.

" Strange", Emma said, catching on to the mood, " you'd think she would have left you something."

Emma now knew how to manipulate Bobby to her bidding.It was as simple as aligning herself with his own sense of self worth.Every time he started to doubt his relationship with this girlfriend, she would agree and maybe even plant a few suggestions to make him doubt her all the more.Whoever this Mel was, she was no match for Emma.

For weeks, Emma kept up her mind games, constantly bringing down Bobby's self-esteem so that she could control him as she was used to doing.It was obvious that most of his emotional strength came the bond he shared with his girlfriend so it was rather convenient that she remained completely off radar.Bobby alternated between despair that something had happened to her and worry that she would come back still angry with him.Basically he was close to being an emotional wreck and having Emma around to stir him up was definitely not helping.

Bobby was sitting in his room, wondering if he was stupid to even think about marriage.Maybe everyone was right, that he was too immature for a commitment.Perhaps he'd only been fooling himself into thinking he could stay with one woman for the rest of his life._Oh, if only she were here.Iwould wrap my arms around her, and never, ever let her go._But she wasn't here, he was alone, and he was very confused as to what he wanted.

Bobby's team was to arrive back home from their successful mission in the next two days.Emma was running out of time.All she really wanted was one more night with Bobby, to prove that it was just a simple matter of wanting what she couldn't have.One night of passion and then she could put this all behind her and get back to her school and her life.Emma had never been one to shy away from action when it was required.She squared her shoulders and went to find Bobby.

She found him next to the answering machine, staring at it like he could somehow make the little red light come to life just by looking.Silently, she slid up behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his back.Bobby tensed and tried to untangle himself.He succeeded in turning around only to have Emma press her lips to his and wrap herself ever more tightly around him.The more he struggled the tighter she gripped him so he eventually just went limp.

" Come on Bobby, just once more for old times sake.It was pretty good last time, remember?Nobody needs to know, we have the house to ourselves…"

" Things were different then Emma.I wasn't involved then", Bobby said stiffly.

" Oh please.That little girlfriend of yours?That's not the life for you.You're a man of action; you need change, adventure.I can give that to you.I can pleasure you in ways you've never dreamed of", she said sinuously.She could see the wavering in his eyes, knew that he was almost looking to prove himself a failure.If he did that then he wouldn't have to worry about being good enough – he would know he wasn't.It was a strange bit of psychology but Emma knew her way around the human mind pretty well.

" I…No, it wouldn't matter if nobody ever found out.I'd know.I don't want to", he said, and pushed her away with force.He stumbled away from her, hoping to put as much distance between them as possible.

Emma was unperturbed.She knew he was unravelling; ironic that it was love for his girlfriend that was ungluing him so much.He was so worried about her…Emma shrugged - she only wanted one night.It wouldn't do any harm and the sooner Bobby realized that the better off they all would be.She allowed Bobby to avoid her all day but late at night, when she knew he was asleep, she crept out of her room and slipped up the stairs to Bobby's room.She was puzzled at first when she opened the door to his room and found it empty but she followed the feel of her psychic awareness and found him in a white room under a thick quilt.It didn't look like a room he might have decorated but there were definite signs of his presence._So they were sharing a room, _she thought, _interesting._

Emma let the robe she was wearing fall to the floor.Nude she leaned over the bed and quick as possible she grasped Bobby in the one place where she knew she would gain complete control.

" What the hell?" yelled Bobby as he woke up and felt the vicelike grip on his lower extremities.

" I wouldn't struggle if I were you.You might hurt yourself quite severely", Emma said, silkily.

" What the fuck are you doing here?"

" Oh, I should think that's fairly obvious.I told you, I wanted one last night.And deny though you will I can feel you want it to."Bobby flushed angrily when he realized he was responding to her touch.It wasn't like he had any choice in the matter; she'd caught him totally unprepared.

Bobby was understandably flustered.How did he get himself into these situations?

" This is who you are Bobby, don't fight it.Quit trying to be someone your not".That's really what this all boiled down to.What kind of person did Bobby think he was?Was he strong enough to take on the responsibilities of a real relationship?Or was he meant to live in the moment?Bobby wasn't sure anymore.He'd thought he knew before but with everything that had happened…

Emma bit his lower lip gently and this time Bobby didn't resist.He kissed her with barely restrained disgust.It was mostly because he was disgusted with himself, but he'd already kicked the hell out of the little voice in his head that was supposed to tell him the right thing to do.

Later, when it was over.Bobby slid out of the bed and got dressed before slumping to the floor in shame.

" That was…" Emma began - about to say great.

" Awful", Bobby said, finishing off her sentence.He was wallowing in self-pity when something occurred to him.He had just had sex with an attractive, experienced; woman who didn't want anything from him (there were no strings attached) and it had been terrible.He'd hated every minute of it.He didn't want her and he didn't want what she offered.He suddenly felt free to be the person he'd always known he could be if given the chance.Then, naturally, his moment of clarity brought him to the realization of what exactly he'd done." Jesus Fucking Christ, what have I done?"

Bobby placed his hands over his eyes hoping perhaps that this was all just a horrible nightmare.Emma was not impressed with this turn of events.Somewhere in her mind she must have wanted the kind of love that followed Bobby like an aura.She'd been lonely and maybe part of her had decided that if she was unhappy then everyone else deserved to be as well.But her plan had backfired; if Bobby hadn't cared so much he wouldn't be so distressed right now.

" What's the big deal?" Emma asked.

" The big deal?I've just cheated on the one person who can make my life whole."

" So don't tell her."

" You don't understand.I love her, I really _love _her.I couldn't keep this from her."

" That's crap!Of course you can.You just want to get it off your conscience, no matter how it will make her feel."Bobby didn't answer her; instead he jumped off the floor and started rummaging around in the closet.His hands closed on a small box he'd hidden in there.

" No you're wrong, see?" He said, opening the box for her.Inside was a beautiful old-fashioned silver ring with an antique diamond setting.Understated though it was, it was more then enough to take Emma's breath away." I'm going to give this to her and that means she has to be able to trust me as much as I trust her.Oh God, what if she doesn't forgive me?"

" I should go." Emma said, brushing impatiently at a stray tear.Would anybody ever feel that way about her?Or was she not the type to deserve caring?Maybe later when she got her life back in some kind of order she'd explain to his girlfriend about her role in things.Or would that make it worse?She wasn't a deliberately malicious person, but she had little experience with simple human decency and found mistakes came easily.She knew enough to know she'd meddled in something she shouldn't have.Emma left the X-Men mansion early in the morning a little wiser and a little lonelier.

_How do I tell her, how do I tell her, how do I tell her, how do I tell her.Will she forgive me, will she forgive me, will she forgive me._Bobby was plagued by these thoughts, night and day.How could he have been such an idiot?If he hadn't been so worried about being good enough for her he never would have felt so inadequate.There was still no word from any member's of Mel's team, and his own team was gearing up to go in search of them if they weren't home in the next two days.Bobby couldn't sleep and could barely eat.He just had to see her.Surely God or whoever was in charge wouldn't take her away the moment he'd realized how much he was willing to do to be with her?

" Bobby!They're coming back!We just got a signal, in completely trash condition, but everyone's on board.We're supposed to prep the med labs, and you're supposed to go get Cecelia.Move it ice-butt!" screamed an impatient Sara.Bobby snapped to attention and took off as quickly as possible on a slide of ice.He picked up the waiting Cecelia Reyes and took of for home again.The Blackbird, or at least what was left of it, was outside on the lawn when he returned. 

Cecelia and Bobby raced to the med labs and entered in to what was essentially chaos.Fortunately, Hank was the least damaged of his team and could help Cecelia patch up the wounds of the rest of the team.Jean had a dislocated shoulder, a bad burn to her left side, and was down for the count.Scott was battered and bruised and bleeding.More stitches went into Scott then everyone else combined.By far the worst injuries were bestowed on Logan and Melanie.Fortunately Logan had an enhanced healing factor that would eventually make him as right as rain.Unfortunately, Melanie didn't.

Bobby went through the room until Rogue stopped him in his tracks.They must have known she was the only one strong enough to keep from rushing to Mel's side once he caught sight of her.

" Easy Bobby, they're doing all they can.Don't be gettin' in the way, come help me sew up Scott", Rogue said, dragging Bobby away by force.

" Christ, I foresaw this problem on the first day she came in her and had to concentrate her powers in order for me to give her a shot.How are we supposed to operate when every instrument disappears the second it pierces the skin?"Hank said angrily.He hated above all else feeling impotent.It was the reason he worked so hard on the legacy virus; he didn't want to see a friend of his die under his care.

" We'll have to wake her up, get her to put things under control.If we could somehow control the pain so she doesn't fall back into unconsciousness…"

" I can help", said a very weary Jean.

" I wouldn't allow it under other conditions, you know the dangers of what your about to undertake and you're a long way from recovered, but I don't see that we have much choice", said Hank.Having made his decision Hank swung into action, " Alright, we'll need to wake up sleeping beauty here.Maybe we should get Bobby over her, this isn't going to be pleasant for her."

Bobby came over and tried not to lose control when he came up close to the sad, broken body.

" What should I do?" Bobby asked, voice wavering.

" Just hold her hand and let her know you're here.Jean's going to wake her up and try to keep the pain at tolerable levels", Hank said, eyeing the scalpel in his hand critically.He had to do this fast and efficiently.

Jean groaned as she made contact and brought Mel's struggling psyche to the surface.Mel was thinking to herself that the dark felt wonderful and warm.But somebody was prodding her and poking at her, irritating her to the point where she had to move.As her eyes sprang open, the pain flooded in.She screamed in silent agony as a thousand sensations nobody was meant to be conscious for burned through her.

" Shh, shh.It's okay, we're trying to help."

" It's not working, she has to concentrate.Tell her to control her powers", Cecelia said, poised above the skin that just wouldn't let them help it.

" Mel?Mel you have to let them cut you.You're bleeding internally."

Melanie could hear Bobby's voice but was having trouble understanding what he wanted from her.If only she could get rid of the pain and think clearly.Still she obeyed Bobby, pulling back on her absorption powers.When she felt the cold, sharp blade of the scalpel sliding into her she whimpered; wanting desperately to absorb the intruding obstacle it hurt so badly.The hand that held hers squeezed with enough force to keep her focused.

" I can't keep this up much longer, oh it hurts, it hurts!" Jean yelled, the pain as much hers as Mel's.

" Have we got them all?All the holes?I can't see with all this blood", Hank murmured from somewhere in the bright light that surrounded Mel._It's so hard to see, _she thought, _no wonder they're annoyed._Melanie sucked the excess blood out of her ventral cavity.She deliberately slowed down the flow of blood to the torn areas, diverting its flow.Sweat broke out on her forehead as she maintained the susceptibility of her skin even as she felt the pricks of metal working inside her like little termites.

" How much longer?" Jean agonized.

" Almost there.She's helping us, keeping things together.She can't be too far gone if she's able to think of her survival."

" Done.We just have to close up", Cecelia said with satisfaction, she glanced at the patients face and saw they were running out of time.She also saw the death grip Bobby had on Mel's hand.Cecelia and Hank pulled the tissues together, finished off with a row of stitches, and hoped for the best.

" Let go Jean.She's better off unconscious", Hank said.It wasn't entirely true.There was now the danger that she'd never wake up; it was possible there had been just too much trauma.Jean let go of the mind gratefully and felt awash in relief as the pain left her.On the table Melanie convulsed as the pain came back to her full force.The spasm left her as her eyes rolled back in her head and darkness came back to her with its loving embrace.Just before the shadow consumed her she heard, 

" You make the same choice you made last time, understand?Come back to me", Bobby said softly in her ear.

" How's our patient?"Hank asked a few days later upon coming into the medical room.Hank didn't even have to look to know that Bobby would be there.Bobby had barely spent more then minutes from her side in the past few days.

" The same", Bobby said, not taking his eyes off her face.

" It could still be some time…"

" No wait, she just blinked!Look, tell me I'm not going crazy?"

" Well, I'm afraid I can't comment on your sanity but you're right, she is definitely waking up."

Melanie felt the lure of consciousness and opened her eyes wide to take in the day.Instantly she shut them again as the light sent little shockwaves of pain into her system.Slowly this time she opened first one eye then the other and took a look around.Bobby's face was looming so closely she scared herself.

" It's alive", Hank joked, noticeably relieved." Let's check you out, shall we?What's your name?"

" Stupid", she said hoarsely, " as in I was stupid to ever consider becoming a superhero.The health plan is murder."

" That's our girl.Glad to have you back.Now you took some fast moving shrapnel to the stomach which we managed to fix, do you remember?"

" Yeah.It was coming too fast for me to absorb all of it."

" If you hadn't done it I wouldn't have fared nearly as well.I am well and truly grateful to you, my friend", Hank said.

" Grateful he says?And how does he thank me?By cutting me up sans anaesthetic", she said.Her voice softened until it was barely audible." That wasn't fun."

" Agreed", Bobby said, reaching out for her hand.

" Hi Bobby", she said, and then yawned.

" I think our patient needs her rest.Can I finally persuade you Bobby to get something to eat?"Hank asked.Bobby looked at Mel, unwilling to let her go so soon but her eyes were already closing.

" Go", she said, " or I'll get up and force you out".

Bobby smiled, knowing she would have trouble lifting her arm little lone kicking them out.She was okay, she was home, and for a little while he could pretend that nothing was wrong.Bobby spent the next few weeks visiting Mel.First she remained in the med lab but then she was relegated to her bedroom.In addition to her wounds she had somehow wrenched her knee.She couldn't move without pain and apparently knee injuries could take a long time to heal.Melanie was going crazy being stuck in her room while Bobby was glad she was somewhere she couldn't avoid him.He kept putting off telling her; every time he got up the nerve he would stride into the room purposefully, open his mouth, and nothing would come out but air.He kept telling himself that he was protecting her while she was hurt and that he would tell her the moment she was better.But in the mean time he was just enjoying her company, even if she was asleep for most of the time, and that meant that everyday it got harder.

" Hey, you awake?"

" Yes.Did you know there are two thousand five hundred and seventeen holes in the roof?"

" Really?"

" No.I started counting and then I lost count so I spent the last hour thinking up a convincing number of holes so I could tell people."

" Oh no, your not getting cabin fever at all", Bobby said sarcastically." You want something to eat?"

" No", she said.Melanie watched as Bobby wandered around their room nervously, trying to think of ways to be useful.So far he had cleaned their room from top to bottom, organized all her books alphabetically, tried to feed her about fifty times a day, and had even offered to do her laundry.Although she wished to give him the benefit of the doubt, no guy was that attentive.He was acting guilty and Melanie wanted to find out why." So are you ever going to tell me?"

" Tell you what?"Bobby said, face betraying the nonchalant tone.

" I know you Bobby.And I've had more then enough time to think about things lately.Whatever it is, I'm sure it's nothing we can't get over."

Bobby froze.Here was the perfect opportunity.If he didn't tell her now then he never would.But the way she looked at him was so trusting; she had no idea what she was asking for.He crossed over to the bed where she was resting, her leg propped up on a pillow.He took her hand.

" This is really hard for me to say.I've done something really stupid, I know it was stupid, and if I could fix it I would", Bobby said desperately.Melanie was getting worried.This was the kind of speech people made just before they admitted to… but Bobby would never… would he?" I slept with someone else.I'm sorry, it didn't mean anything".

_Didn't mean anything?Is that supposed to make me feel better?Knowing he threw everything away for something that doesn't matter?_Well she had asked for the truth.She just had no idea it was going to be so painful.She had thought the worst pain in the world was being awake during surgery but it felt like nothing compared to the sufferings of the soul.She felt shattered as though the world were slowly coming to a halt and then moving backwards and nothing was as it seemed anymore.

" Say something, please.Yell at me, tell me how stupid I am, but for God's sake say something."

" Say something?"Melanie said slowly, as though remembering how to speak." What should I say?"

" I don't know!Like 'how many times' I'd say just once and that would make you feel a little better.And then you'd ask something like ' who was she, was she pretty?' and I'd say that it wasn't about that, that I was just confused".

" You'll forgive me if I don't know the words.I guess I didn't prepare myself very well, I trusted you too much", Mel said sadly and without rancour.

" No don't say that.You can trust me - I just made a mistake.A horrible, idiotic, mistake but it doesn't have to mean the end does it?"Bobby cradled her hand in both of his, pleading with her.Melanie looked at him, wanting desperately to take his pain away, but what kind of person did that make her?Did she really have so little pride that she'd let herself be used this way?What if she hadn't had the courage to leave her mother all those years ago?Sure things were a little different in this situation.Bobby had said he loved her…But although he was sorry now what about the next time?Maybe he only thought he loved her, and this was his unconscious letting him know.She had to make a choice now before she got hurt again.But what was the right course?

" I don't know.Would you please leave me alone right now?" she said pathetically.If he said no, there was little she could do about it.

" But… you haven't", Bobby began.

" Please?"He couldn't deny her this small sign of respect.As he left the room he kept his eyes on her long enough to see her turn away and he knew she was crying.It seemed to him that his heart froze into ice all in that split second.His love, his thoughts, his _life_, was crumbling all around him and it was all his fault.But underneath the heart of painful ice, there was still a brief flame of hope.This wasn't how it was supposed to end, he was sure.(AN: hey – who told him?)Somehow, someway, things would work out.It had to; she was his destiny.

Bobby gave Melanie an hour of solitude before he couldn't stand it anymore and went next door.She wasn't there.Bobby went looking for her; heading down to the labs where she went daily for a check-up.

" Hank?You seen Mel?"

" Yes, I have", said Hank vehemently.His usual easy demeanour was gone, replaced instead by look of harsh anger." What did you do to her?"

" Huh, what?"Bobby said confused.He was no accustomed to being at this end of Hank's anger.Even Hank's enemies usually got a smile and a bad pun before having their lights knocked out.Hank held out a letter.Bobby reached for it but Hank pulled it away from him.

" It's addressed to me.I'll read it shall I?

Dear Hank,

I looked for you but I couldn't find you so I guess this will have to do.I have to get away for a while.Something has come up.Literally, if I was to be crude.I'll take care of my injuries like you told me to and in return I ask a favour.When Scott asks, tell him you sanctioned this trip, because I already told him that you said I was okay to travel.I don't mean to be secretive but I don't want to be found easily.Thank you so much for all you've done for me.You are a true friend.I'll see you when I get back,

Love Melanie

So I repeat my question, what did you do to her?"

" I slept with Emma Frost."Bobby said.Hank thumped his fist on the lab table and swept a pile of beakers onto the floor.They smashed and both Hank and Bobby visibly jumped.Hank took a steadying breath and looked up ruefully.

" I always said anger doesn't solve anything.Violence on the other hand…I suppose I shouldn't be so involved in your life.You told her the truth I take it?"

" Yeah.Stupid move?"

" No it was the only move", Hank said.He'd always considered himself sort of an older brother to Bobby and right now he felt the weight of that responsibility.His first impulse was to smack some sense into Bobby.His second impulse was to shield him from all his suffering.Hank picked up the letter and sighed." Normally I'd respect her wishes but someone has to go after her.She's worse off then she thinks.I've been slipping her drugs for the pain; I couldn't get her to take them legitimately.She has a real problem with pills, ever notice?Anyway, I'm worried about will happen to her when the drugs wear off.I'm trusting you Bobby to do the right thing and look after her properly."

" Of course.I'd already planned to go after her the moment you said she'd left."Bobby was rushing out the room when Hank yelled out,

" This is it Bobby.This is the final test and the only one that matters.Decide who you are, be who you are, and don't make me lose the faith I have in you."

_I won't, _Bobby thought, _and I won't fail._

Melanie hadn't just picked up and wandered off aimlessly.As she did whenever things got to be too much, she focused her mind on the mundane.Intellectualizing every little detail kept her from actually feeling it.So she was taking up an offer made by the Wertz's, her old friend Enid's parents, to help out for a few days on the foundation they had founded for the treatment of cancer in their city.Being around people who had real problems would help her put in perspective the fact that Bobby had cheated on her.But that night, when all she could see was the darkness, she felt pain and loneliness.Sometimes she felt like if Bobby was to walk in right then she would climb into his arms regardless of whether he loved her or not.And sometimes she prayed for the strength to keep him from affecting her heart so much.So that she could go home and have everything just be.

Melanie woke up the next day and felt desperately ill.Her head was pounding and she felt hot and clammy.Her knee felt like it was a hundred times too big for one mere human being.She was sick, no doubt about it._Perfect timing, _she couldn't help thinking.She'd flown all the way to Edmonton, Canada and now instead of helping out as she'd planned she felt too sick to leave her hotel bed.

Bobby had wasted no time tracing Mel down.He hadn't wanted to use all the techno gizmos at the mansion because he didn't want everyone to know what he was up to and that meant he had to do his searching the old fashioned way.He checked out all the likely suspects: the bus station, the train station, and the airport.Having finally ascertained her destination he followed her to Edmonton.It was nearly Christmas time and the airport was packed.Hotel rooms were hard to come by and so was information.He couldn't figure out where she was staying except by method of checking every single possible place.After a few days of fruitless searching he realized he was running out of money.He couldn't bring himself to ask Hank or anyone for cash – this was supposed to be the mission that proved him.He just had to find her.Find her and live or lose her and die.Those were really his only options.

On a cold, snowy day, Bobby took a much-needed break and slumped down dejectedly on a park bench.He couldn't find her.He'd looked everywhere it seemed and he was almost completely out of cash.It was weird but he'd never really worried about money before – he had never really needed any while his food and lodging was paid for at the mansion.Could this be Fate's way of telling him that he wasn't meant to be with her?Wasn't he supposed to have some sixth sense when it came to locating her?

Melanie walked out of the office building after a foundation meeting.She was tired and hurting but the sight of falling snow cheered her.It was cold yet comforting.Like when Bobby was Iceman.She sighed.Then as if on cue, she spotted a familiar head of hair on a man sitting on a bench with his back to her.Didn't he realize that sitting outside on such a day made it a dead giveaway that he was a little different?

Just as he was pondering his sixth-sense idea, Bobby felt her presence.They would discuss it later, wondering about that strange feeling, when at that moment their eyes met through the swirl of snow.Bobby stood up quickly, nearly killed himself on a piece of ice (AN: which would have been the ultimate in irony), and rushed at her.She held up a hand just as he reached her, stopping him from picking her up.

" Hey", she said, as though she always ran away with superheroes on her tail.

" Yeah", he said, scratching his head.

Unfortunately (or fortunately depending on how you looked at it) the building next to them decided at that moment to blow up.Bobby and Melanie were thrown a few feet from the blast.

" Holy crap!What the hell was that?" Mel asked.

" I don't know but I suppose we should go find out", Bobby said.Hazard of a superhero – you never get a break.Bobby and Melanie raced into the remains of the building.The bomb had only levelled the lobby area but already the structure was weakening.They had to get the people out of the building before it collapsed.They let their training take over as they worked, solving problems and helping people who were understandably shaken.Part way through there was another explosion and fire started ripping through the building.

" Is that everyone?" Bobby yelled.

" I don't know, I think so", Mel yelled back.

" We'll make one more sweep then we'd better get ourselves out.This whole building could go", Bobby yelled back, taking control of the situation.

They rushed into the back of the building where the one remaining flight of stairs was located when a third explosion shattered what little support was left of the building.

" Get down!" Bobby yelled, grabbing Melanie and sliding them towards the basement stairs.They succeeded in reaching the basement floors when the ceiling collapsed and covered them in mounds of debris.

Some time later, Bobby swam out of unconsciousness.He was in pitch-black darkness, unable to see even a hand in front of his face. Just before the crash he had formed an ultra hard cocoon of ice around Mel and him and amazingly it had held up beneath the onslaught.Maintaining the shield he nonetheless dropped his own ice covering and realized he was lying atop his partner.He tried to get off her but space was highly limited and so the best he could do was brace some of his weight with his arms.

" Mel?Mel?You okay?"

Mel groaned before coming around.

" Just peachy considering", she said." Pretty damn cold though".

" We're encased in ice.Any ideas how were going to get out?"

" If need be, I can absorb the debris that's covering us, releasing it underneath us and propel us out of this.But we should wait a while.If I start absorbing and it creates more of an avalanche we could be worse off.There's bound to be some search crews looking for survivors."

" So you come here often?" Bobby joked, the tension almost as think as the debris.

" I don't suppose there's any way you could get off me?" she said moodily.

" I thought you liked this position", he said.

" Is that supposed to be cute?Jesus Christ Bobby, couldn't you once think with your brain instead of your penis?"Mel said, finally giving way to the anger she felt.

She had to bring it up, didn't she?Having voiced out loud the fact that they were in a compromising position made Bobby think of all the other times they had shared.That made him aroused and that gave Mel all the ammunition she needed.

" Sorry, damn it, it's not a part of my anatomy I have good control of", he said, irritated.Did she have to smell so good or feel so soft?

" Well that's pretty obvious", she said, and it was clear she was referring now to his act of infidelity not current circumstances.

" And I suppose if I were to touch you right now I'd get no response.You're completely in control is that it?"Bobby freed one of his hands and was going to prove his point.The reaction was something other then what he expected.

" Get off!Don't you dare touch me!" she yelled in his ear.Melanie twisted and writhed.Desperate to get him off her.Suddenly she screamed as her knee was pulled in a less then pleasant fashion.

" Quit moving!" Bobby yelled back.Melanie went still and Bobby let his head fall against her chest in relief.The last thing he wanted was to cause her more pain.He continued on in a more even voice, " what's wrong?"

Mel held out stubbornly for a moment before giving in to necessity, " my knee.I pulled my knee".

She felt his hands slide down her body, seeing her with his hands. He found the hurt knee and wrapped it an ice cast.

" That should keep it immobile and bring down the swelling.Tell me if it gets too cold", he said." And Mel?I really am sorry, for everything."They lay there in the darkness for a moment listening to each other breathe.

" Why did you come here Bobby?" Mel finally asked, her voice quiet.

" What do you mean?I had to find you."

" You didn't want to…I still matter to you?"

" You think I don't love you anymore?Is that what this is about?" Bobby said, voice rising in disbelief.

" I thought maybe you'd moved on, found someone else.We never really defined what kind of relationship this was.If it was just for fun then maybe this is just the natural course of things…"

" It was never just for fun.It was something; it was beautiful.When you left the first thing I thought was that I had to find you.I haven't slept, ate, breathed since I told you."

Melanie ran her hand down his cheek, wishing she could see his eyes and feel the sincerity.Her fingers met with stubble, the kind only days of travelling hand to mouth can produce.He had done all this for her?But how did she begin to forgive him?

Bobby closed his eyes to the feeling of her hand on his face.A moment without her touch was unbearable, a lifetime unendurable.Beneath him Melanie shivered violently.He'd forgotten how cold it must be for her.

" I think I'll have to try and break us out now", she said teeth chattering, " I don't feel so good.I might not be able to do much if we wait any longer."

Melanie created a small hole on the top and on the bottom of their cocoon just big enough for her hands.She began displacing the buildings materials and they moved jerkily to the top.They broke through the ice when they were free of the debris and Bobby slid them down away from the area.Outside the daylight was waning fast and the snow was heavier.Melanie shivered again, her lips turning blue.

" We have to get you warm.Which way is your hotel?"

" I can manage to get there just fine", she said, and started walking awkwardly away._This would look a lot more impressive if I wasn't limping, _she thought silently to herself.She would never get the hang of this superhero grandstanding stuff.She didn't even strike a fighting pose very well.

Fortunately the hotel wasn't more then half a block away.As she walked she was aware that Bobby was only a few steps behind her._He won't leave me alone, _she thought.And then she thought of that again._He's still here for me; I'm not alone._And this time she felt the beginnings of a smile.

At the door to her hotel room, she turned to face Bobby,

" You have a room somewhere right?"

" Of course", said Bobby.Actually Bobby had very little money and no doubt finding a room at this hour would be tricky.Mel saw through the deception and sighed,

" You might as well come in.It's not like I hate you", she said._Far from it._" Can you remove this or should I let the shower melt it off?"She asked in reference to her cast.Bobby removed it and Melanie made a beeline for the bathroom to take a long hot bath.When she came out she found Bobby still sitting on the edge of the bed.It didn't appear that he had moved a muscle.

She climbed under the covers of the bed.She was still shivering.It didn't seem like she would ever get warm.Bobby saw her predicament and inched closer to her.She moved a little away.He inched over again.She moved still more.They kept this up till Melanie fell out of bed in an ungracious heap.She couldn't meet his eyes when she got off the floor and back into bed.

" So that's how it's going to be?You can't stand my presence even when you need me?"

" Bobby I don't know how to explain.My body wants you to hold it, my mind wants you to talk to it, my soul wants you to complete it, but there's a part of me that just won't let me.Something broke when you told me your secret; I don't want to say it was my heart, because how can something figurative cause so much physical pain, but whatever it was hasn't healed.And I can't love you without it", Mel said, as a solitary tear rolled down her face.This was killing her, piece by agonizing piece.

Bobby's world lost all focus.He stumbled to his feet as though in a haze.It was as if someone had told him he could no longer have any oxygen and that he'd have to get used to something else.An impossible situation.

" I can't…without you", he managed to squeak out past the pain in his throat.He had to escape, couldn't be this close to her without being able to touch her.Shakily he walked to the door going somewhere, anywhere.Nowhere.That's the only place left to him.Had he been alive before her?He must have been so how come his survival was now dependent on her?

He didn't get farther then the stairs.He sat down heedless of the snow and ice.His heart of ice killed the little flame of hope that was kindled in there.There was nothing left for him.His heart went into its death throes and the ice surrounding it began to crack.A tear formed on his lashes coming straight from his heart – which was melting away.Two more tears forced their way out and gleamed on his face.He felt a warm hand smooth them away.

" I don't like tears on guys.Come back to the room.You'll freeze out here, mutant or no."

Bobby took her hand like a child and followed her dumbly back into the room.He stood in the centre of the room, feeling numb and empty.She should have left him out there.Wordlessly she removed his backpack and his coat.She brushed the snow out of his hair before standing directly in front of him.She looked at him, her brown eyes wide and clear and let her spirit speak for her.

Bobby saw her, really saw her, and made his choice.This was what he wanted, all that he wanted, and unbelievably he saw those same glimmerings in her eyes.Slowly, hesitantly, they approached each other.Each afraid, each one wondering what the future had in store, but willing to brave it out because they belonged together.

A hand reached out hesitantly, a head bent down searchingly until their lips met in a kiss that was more important then all the promises they could have made.Things like lies, truths, facts, hurts, simply didn't exist in the world they created.They were tender and slow.Every moment something to be remembered, treasured.To touch was to heal; to take was to give.They melded together into one being and sighed when at last they felt whole.

" What made you come after me?I thought you said you were broken", he said gently into the stillness of the room.He wrapped his arms around her tightly; never would he let her go.

" I was.I followed you to make sure you were okay and then I saw the tears.Turns out that what I needed to fix me was some melting ice." (AN: See? I finally pulled in the title!)

" That's it?'Cause I should tell you they don't call me Iceman for nothing."

" Jerk.I guess I needed to see that you were in this as deeply as I was".

" I am".

" I know."

Bobby and Melanie went back to the Xavier Academy that very day.Bobby held her hand the entire time even when it wasn't practical.He wasn't kidding when he said he wasn't letting her go.He'd consider letting her have her hand back when they were home and she was wearing his ring.No, he hadn't forgotten the whole wedding idea.He wanted to ask at the right time and not when it looked like he was trying to bribe her.

Christmas day dawned cold and clear.Carols were playing softly in the halls, the smell of fresh pine pervaded, and the alarm bells were clanging.Yep, traditional Christmas at the X-Men mansion.The brotherhood of evil mutants was back and hoping to win by promise of surprise.Bobby crouched behind a bank of sand down by the frozen pond and followed his intended target with his eye.Before he could react, Wolverine had the man in his grasp and made short work of him.Bobby caught sight of Melanie five paces away from him, wrestling a guy to the ground.She slapped her hand over his mouth and promptly relieved him of his consciousness.

" Hey Mel!" he yelled to her, above the sound of fighting.

" What?"

" Catch", he said, and threw her the ring he'd been keeping in his pocket for the right moment.The fight had made him realize there would never be a 'right' moment for them.They had to make the most of the time they had to be together.

" What am I supposed to do with this?"

" Put it on this finger", he yelled to her and indicated his wedding finger.Grinning like mad she did as she was told.Deliberately understated he said the words, " Now, do you want to get married or something?"

" Sure, whatever", she said, smile breaking through like sunshine.

" Thank God, I thought I might have to beg."

They got back to fighting and it was a wonder both of them managed to avoid getting hurt considering how ludicrously happy they were.Enemies thwarted, the X-Men trudged in to begin their Christmas celebrations.

" It looks good on you", Bobby whispered in her ear, referring to the ring, as they lingered outdoors.

" You couldn't ask like a normal guy, could you?"

" Would you have wanted me to?"

" No.Just pointing it out is all.You do realize that our kids are going to be insane with an unnatural obsession for cartoons?"

" So we're having children now?"

" Well, it's an idea."

" It's more then an idea, Mrs. Robert Drake".Mel wrinkled her nose at the strange name.

" You know, I was getting used to the name Jerk.Mrs. Robert Jerk, has quite a ring to it, don't you think?"Bobby smiled and kissed her while their breath froze in the December air.Melanie was flushed when it was over and said, " Well maybe I'm all turned around on this jerk thing".

Unbelievably that is not the end.Well it is an ending but I have one final part to inflict… give, you.I hope you'll read.Please review this, I still have to copy out the next part and I need the motivation!


	6. Default Chapter Title

This is it.This is the end. And unbelievably I find myself getting a little choked up about it.I know I can always write more and title it something else but… I don't know.It's weird how real the characters become to you after awhile, you know?And how attached you become to imaginary readers who you think are actually reading your story.Anyway, I should warn you readers (if you do exist) that this is very melodramatic and sappy but I what can I say?I'm quite pleased I decided to really finish this off.It's written in a slightly different style since I span nearly twenty-five years at once.Thank you a gazillion times to all of you who reviewed.I never would have had the confidence otherwise.

I don't own the X-Men, I'm just obsessed with them.As I am with coffee, cartoons, and really long pointless stories…Like the time I…Nevermind.Also I don't make any claims as to the existence of an afterlife and I hope I don't offend anyone with my irreverent ways. 

Recap: Bobby and Mel agreed to get married, now jump ahead to a few years later… 

It was three thirty in the morning, a time when most people were sound asleep._Of course not everyone is eight months pregnant, _Melanie thought wryly, placing her hands delicately on her protruding stomach.The baby was kicking and moving making sleep all but impossible.Taking in Mel's eyes, which were lined in dark shadow, her slightly pinched looking mouth, and her frequent sighs, it was clear that this wasn't the first sleepless night she'd had.Mel placed her hands on the small of her back and stepped down the stairs to the kitchen.Warm milk in hand but no longer desired, she sighed for the millionth time, and went into the living room.On the mantel was a small wedding photo of her and Bobby. Nearly two years.Had it really been that long?It felt like only yesterday…

The day had dawned clear and golden - a perfect opening for the first day of spring.The wedding had taken place outdoors on the Xavier grounds in front of a select few.The then current X-Men had been there, with Hank as best man and Sara, unbelievably, as sole bridesmaid.Mel smiled softly on remembrance of that particular conversation." You're getting married, why?What a stupid idea!It's phoney, it's cliché, it's so…sickening", Sara had said upon finding out.

" I know but still…I guess its proof you've really fallen if you're willing to do something so potentially embarrassing in front of witnesses."

" Huh, maybe.So who's all going?"

" Just the X-Men, the professor, and Bobby's parents.Oh, and Warren Worthington the third and Betsy Braddock", Mel said.

" Angel", Sara said reverently.Then snapped out of it." Aren't there, like, supposed to be…I don't know the words, other people up there with you and Bobby?"

" Well Hank is going to be best man.And there's the priest to run the ceremony."

" What about a best woman?Aren't you supposed to have someone?"

" Traditionally.Bridesmaids they're called.But I didn't have anyone to ask", Mel shrugged.It didn't matter to her.

" What the hell is the matter with me?" Sara yelled, eyes flashing.

" I would have asked but it would mean wearing a dress and standing up in front of everyone.I didn't think you'd be interested."

" I'm not.It sounds horrible.But I like you and fuck anyone who thinks I don't belong there", Sara said.Melanie impulsively hugged the rather shocked Sara, bones and all.

" Thank you", Mel said.

" Okay.Whatever, I gotta go", said Sara, flustered but beaming.

The wedding had gone surprisingly smoothly.No uninvited guests had showed up - no super villains or Mel's mother.Bobby had been emphatic that Mel did not owe her mother an invite.Of course, she'd had to meet his parents but his father had been rather subdued – surrounded as he was by mutants.His mother had started crying the moment she'd arrived and hadn't stopped until long after they'd left for their honeymoon.In between blubbering's she'd state how happy she was, how beautiful Mel was, how handsome Bobby looked, how nice the day was, and how many grandchildren she wanted.Apparently all problems had been forgotten once the marriage had been announced.Melanie had worn a simple dress of ivory silk, and her hair had been a mass of dark brown curls.Bobby had looked devastatingly handsome in his tuxedo (AN: almost as good as Tuxedo Mask J).The two had been so wrapped up in each other though that Melanie could not remember much more about the wedding.Words had been said, vows made, love professed, flowers thrown…Melanie sighed.It had been perfect.

Melanie put the photo down and continued her slow walk around the room.The wedding had been nearly two years ago.They'd waited a year before having children, much to her mother-in-law's horror, and now she was impatiently awaiting the birth of their first child.Since she'd conceived she hadn't been able to use her powers very well, Hank said it was a common side-affect for pregnant superheroes, and she had been surprised to discover how much she relied upon them.Unused to carrying things all the time she'd been the Klutz-Queen for the first few months and even now was especially careful when she carried her coffee.Which was decaf of course (AN: oh the horror! I'm sorry I can't go on. J).It had been easier to take when Bobby was around but he'd been gone the last month on a mission, yet another thing she couldn't do anymore, and everyday she worried that he wouldn't come back.

_Which is stupid, _she reminded herself.Missions took as long as they took and no amount of wishing would bring him back before he was ready.Besides she was a liberated woman and more then capable of having a child on her own… wasn't she?

A few weeks later Bobby complied with Mel's wishful thinking.

" Bobby?Bobby?_Bobby!_" Rogue said loudly, trying to gain her teammate's attention.

" Huh, what?"Bobby said distractedly.They were on board a ship that was headed for home after more then two months spent in the field.Surely he could be forgiven for drifting off a little?

" You ain't been payin' attention", she said.

" Be compassionate, Rogue.No doubt he is in nervous anticipation, as we all are, as to the state of his wife.We could radio on ahead for details to put your mind at ease?"

" No, no.It's late and, besides, I'd rather surprise her.The last time I came home announced she was waiting with a list of chores she needed done" he joked.Was he really so transparent that Ororo, by far the most reserved of his team, knew what he was thinking?Of course he was almost always thinking of Melanie so it was a safe guess to make.Was she well, was she worried?Did she miss him as much as he missed her?Bobby twirled the ring on his finger; a habit he'd gotten into whenever he was nervous.Or happy.Or bored.

The plane landed and the rest of Bobby's team headed to their apartments in the mansion.Bobby sighed, dreading the extra two-minute walk to his home, which always seemed longer when he was feeling lazy.The small two-story house had been a gift from the professor and was located on the edge of Xavier's estate.Bobby whistled softly as he walked over the grounds.The moonlight was so bright that it looked almost like day.His home came into view and he unconsciously hastened his pace.No lights shone in any of the windows.Mel must be asleep.

Slipping quietly into the house he took a quick look around to affirm that everything was the same.Somewhere along the way Mel must have decorated it but it had been such a natural process that he'd never felt ill at ease.The whole house was like an expanded version of her old room.White, warm, inviting, and covered with books, paintings, and all the other things they loved to do.More then a few of Bobby's own paintings hung on the wall.He took the stairs two at a time and strode into their bedroom.Empty.Puzzled he turned around and noticed that the door to the baby room he'd been fixing up was partially open.The scene that met his eyes as he eased open the door nearly brought him to his knees.

Mel was rocking softly back and forth in the rocking chair, the moonlight from the window bathing her in a soft white glow.In her arms she was holding a tiny bundle that moved every now and then as it fed.Mel knew that Bobby was there; she'd heard him before he'd even opened the front door now that her powers were back in full force, but she let him look on.It was a rare occasion indeed when Bobby was speechless.The baby was finished and Mel lifted her head and met Bobby's eyes.

" Hey, look your daddy's home", she whispered.

" You… you had the baby", he managed to get out.He took one step into the room but felt incapable of more.He was enthralled and more then a little scared.He was a father.Him.The idea was so bizarre but also… perfect.

" Nah, I decided I didn't like the whole labour thing so I picked up this kid on a doorstep somewhere", Mel said, her face completely serious but her eyes twinkling.She continued in a softer voice, " don't you want to meet your daughter?She doesn't bite – no teeth".

Bobby's face broke into a smile and he approached tentatively.

" So it's a girl?"

" Uh huh", she said, pulling back the blanket so he could see her better.The baby did not like the fact that the rocking had stopped and started crying." Here, why don't you take her?"

Bobby could hardly refuse but as he took the tiny body he worried that he would harm her in some way.

" I feel like I'm going to drop her", he admitted as the transfer was completed.

" You should have seen the nervous wreak I was last week.I guess some things are just instinctive though", she said, as Bobby held his child with all the assurance of a seasoned parent.She was hairless, Bobby noticed but she had his blue eyes.The baby instantly stopped crying and began to nod off in his arms." Looks like we got ourselves a daddy's girl", Mel whispered.Together the new parents placed the baby in her crib and tiptoed out of the room.Although Bobby wanted to stay, Mel assured him that his presence would be required every hour on the hour for the next little while.

" She's really beautiful?Are you sure she's mine?" Bobby asked in wonder.

" Jerk".

" Never thought I'd miss that name so much", he said, sweeping Mel into his arms and kissing her soundly." You know something?This is a lot easier without your stomach in the way."

" I concur.Now I would love to talk to you about your mission and I would love to welcome you home as in the days of old but Bobby, I am positively exhausted.Will you forgive me if I go to bed?"

" Hmm love of my life, mother of my child, wants to take a nap?I suppose I can allow that", Bobby said.

" Gee, you're all heart", Mel said sarcastically.Before she could move however Bobby had picked her up.He took her to their bedroom and put her on the bed.As he tucked her in he brushed her forehead with his lips but she was already asleep.Bobby spent the next two hours wandering from Mel's bedside to the baby's and back again, since he couldn't get enough of either.

Mel was nursing again when Bobby woke up the next morning.He also had been exhausted due to his mission and the shock of coming home and finding a baby.Still he was ashamed that he'd been so little help.

" Hey beautiful", he said, coming into the baby room.

" Talking to me or the baby?"

" You.The baby's name is Adorable", he said.

" Actually that brings up an important question.What are we going to name her?"

" I assume by your tone that you've already got a name in mind?" Bobby teased.Mel's face coloured because Bobby was right in his deductions.

" I was thinking of Helen.Helen Enid Drake to be precise", she said.

" Helen Enid Drake", Bobby pondered.He wasn't so keen on the name Enid but he knew it held significance for Mel and he did like the name Helen." I like it.But don't think you've fooled me.You were dying to slip in an illusion to Greek Mythology."

" Guilty.Just be glad I didn't call her Medea or Calypso or something."

Bobby took Helen into his arms when she started fussing and Helen settled down.Mel watched father and daughter with a blissful smile on her face.It was one of those moments that she knew she'd remember forever.

" So this is the face that will launch a thousand ships?I can see it, I mean, she looks like me", Bobby said grinning.

" Do you have no shame?"

" No.Jealous?"

Melanie rolled her eyes and went to make breakfast.Baby or no, Bobby was still a goof ball.Thank God.

The years went by quickly for the young family.Helen soon became the darling and the peril of the X-Men mansion.At three she was already convinced she was in control of everything that mattered.She was definitely beautiful with platinum blonde hair, which was something of a mystery to her brown-haired parents, and big blue eyes.Besides gaining many of Bobby's features she also had taken on the role of mischievous brat and earned herself the nickname Hellion.As often as she was scolded however she continued to be a source of unstoppable energy and playfulness.At five she was horrified to learn she would have to go to school but came home after the first day with a smile on her face.She was well liked and envied in her class and although she was too young to demonstrate any mutant abilities she still wanted everyone to know that she was mutant born and proud of it.Helen once stated she felt sorry for her classmates because they were normal (Bobby and Mel had decided it was important she attend a regular school in Salem for a little while at least) and begged her mother for her powers.

" Helen, you know that's not how it works.Yes, you have strong genetic potential but we don't know how it will manifest itself and most likely it won't happen until your much older."

" But I want them now.It's not fair.Their mine", Helen whined.It seemed no matter how she wheedled, nobody would give her what she most wanted.Melanie rolled her eyes gently; thinking to herself that this was one problem regular parents didn't have to deal with.

" You know when I was your age, I did get my powers and they made me very large and ugly and nobody wanted to be my friend", Mel said to her precocious daughter.Helen's eyes went wide.She'd never thought of the problems connected with being a mutant.She only looked at her parents and all the cool things they could do.

" Really?Nobody liked you?What about your mommy?"

Mel sat down on the porch and Helen squirmed her way on to her lap.Melanie wrapped her arms around her child.

" Not even my mommy.That's why you only have one grandma, not two", Mel said.Helen wrapped her still chubby hands around her mother's neck.She loved her mother more then anything."But now I have my own family, you and daddy, and the new baby that's coming."

Helen sat back a little and touched her mother's stomach. She'd been told of the new baby and where it came from but she still had trouble visualizing it.

" When's it going to be here?"

" Seven more months.Have you decided if you want a brother or a sister?"

" You mean I get to choose?"

Mel laughed softly and tickled her daughter." No, I guess you don't."

" Then what's the point?"Helen said, trying to roll her eyes as she mother did periodically.Usually when she asked her fifth or sixth question…

" And what are you two chuckleheads laughing about?"

" Your haircut", Mel said succinctly.

" Your nose", Helen said as soon as she came up with something.

" Everyone's against me", Bobby said before picking his daughter up and lifting her to his shoulders.Helen and Mel just laughed.

A few months later, Bobby and Melanie were again out on the lawn, this time trying to coax their daughter off the roof.Helen had decided that her power was to fly.And how could she know if her power worked unless she jumped off the roof?

" Helen Enid Drake.You cannot fly, and even if you could there are better ways of learning", yelled Bobby already forming a slide to take him up to the roof.

" I'm nearly six!What if I miss my peak?"

" Miss her peak?"Bobby asked Mel in confusion.

" Got me.She must have picked it up at the mansion.I told you superheroes are not always the best role models", Mel said." Helen, how about I get Ororo to give you a few flight lessons in the Danger Room?She can tell you if you have any talent", Mel yelled to her daughter.Mel knew how much Helen loved to compete and prove herself.Plus the Danger Room was the ultimate in fun when your five and don't have to worry about training.

" Really?"

" Really.Now let your father come get you".Bobby picked up his wayward daughter and felt his heart rate go back to normal.

" Never do that again young lady, understand?"

" But daddy", Helen whined.More often then not she could get her father to do whatever she wanted.

" No buts, Helen." Bobby said in a tone that brooked no argument.When Helen was safely on the ground and immersed in a cartoon show, Bobby allowed himself to smile.If his parents could see him now.

That night Melanie tossed and turned in her sleep as much as her swollen stomach would allow.True she wasn't as large as most pregnant women were at this stage thanks to her extra large skin.Apparently her body didn't feel the need to provide any more space then what was already available.This bit of knowledge was of small comfort now as she decided sleep was impossible.

" Baby acting up?" said a sleepy Bobby.He placed his hands on her stomach but felt nothing moving.

" No.This one isn't a kicker, thank God.But I do feel this one in a way I never felt Helen.It's almost telepathic", she said.

" Could be the baby's future ability", said Bobby.Like Helen, the unborn baby had been tested by Hank and it was determined that there was definite mutant genetic potential.Not really surprising when both parents are mutants.

" I suppose.You know something?I'm tired of being pregnant, how would you like to take over for the next month and a half?"

" Would if I could", Bobby said yawning.

" Liar.Nobody would volunteer for this", she said.

" You did", Bobby said and kissed her, hoping she would go to asleep.

" You tricked me.Made yourself irresistible, seduced me in the bedroom, and made me take leave of my senses", she said.

" Want me to do it again?"He asked kissing the side of her neck before pulling her against him tightly.She turned her head so she could kiss him soundly before pulling away and settling back into bed on her side.

" There is no way you are ever getting close to me again", she said, almost seriously considering how uncomfortable she felt.Seeing Bobby's face go from teasing to distraught however she was quick to add, " or at least until the baby is born."

" How many more weeks is that?Just out of curiosity of course."

" Of course", she said smiling into the darkness.Did he know how bad a liar he was?

Bobby and Melanie welcomed their new son into the world one and a half months later.Helen was not very impressed with her first look at her new brother.

" He's kind of ugly, huh?"

" I don't know.I think he has a certain charm." Melanie said amused.

" So what's his name?"

" We haven't decided yet", Bobby said.

" Call him Benjamin."

" Why Benjamin?"

" Because that's his name", Helen said patiently.Parents could be so thick sometimes.

Bobby and Mel exchanged a look and Mel shrugged.

" Actually I like it", she said.

" Benjamin Charles Drake it is then.Thank you Helen", Bobby said.Those first few days back home with Benjamin were hard ones.He cried all the time, keeping everyone awake until one night when Mel slapped her head for not realizing it sooner.

" It's his ears!I cried all the time when I was little until I got older and could dampen the noise a little."

They tested Mel's theory out in the morning and Hank confirmed their suspicions.They removed all noise making mobiles and devices from his room, put up heavy soundproofing walls, and were careful to always keep their voices low.As soon as the alterations were made Benjamin stopped crying.

" Look's like this one's a mama's boy.He's got your hearing, your eyes, your hair, and your disposition.Plus he always wants to be with you".

" Jealous Bobby?"

" That my son would rather be with you?Nah, who can blame him?"

" In that case, I was thinking Bobby.I no longer hate all of mankind for the evils of childbirth, I no longer hate you for inflicting such torture on me, I no longer have a beach ball for a stomach, and Benjamin usually sleeps through the night", Mel said enticingly, as she looped her arms around his neck.Bobby kissed her softly and then more enthusiastically.Soon they were having difficulty navigating the stairs to their room.

" What are you doing?" asked a not so innocent voice.Mel looked over Bobby's shoulder at her daughter.Bobby just let his head fall against Mel's body in disbelief.

" When does she go back to school?" Bobby murmured.Mel shook with laughter but pushed Bobby away.They would have to wait until later.

***

" Do you have your lunches?" Melanie asked her children, now aged eleven and five.Helen rolled her eyes while Benjamin just nodded sensibly." Helen look after your brother.It's only his first day."

" I know.Come on Ben, hurry up or we'll miss the bus", Helen said snappishly.Ben followed his sister on command.Some siblings might have felt threatened by Helen's tyrannical leanings but Ben was so easy-going it was almost laughable.With his curly dark brown hair, amazingly large brown eyes, and his air of being far wiser then his five years, Ben looked nothing like his vivacious sister but it was still a toss up as to who held the most sway over their parents.At the doorway, Ben suddenly turned around and ran back in to his mother.Benjamin looked at Melanie with a wistfulness that seemed very out of place.

" What's the matter, Benny?"

" Nothing.I just wanted to say goodbye.I love you mom", Ben said and went to hug her.Melanie hugged her son but questioned Bobby with her eyes.Where had this outpouring come from?It was especially unusual from the calm and secure Benjamin.

" I love you too.Now hurry up or Helen might explode", Mel said.Benjamin left the room eagerly, just in case he was in time to see this 'explosion'.

" It's so quiet", Mel said when the kids had left.

" I know.It's almost spooky", Bobby said, then grinned." Do you know what this means?We have the house to ourselves.Now hurry up, I figure we have five good hours before they come back."

" What?You must be joking.Look at all that has to be done around here", Mel said, laughing at Bobby's impulsive manner.

" To hell with it.Come here you", he said.When she got close enough he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom where he dropped her on the bed and then locked their door 'just in case'.

" Do you realize it will be our thirteenth anniversary this spring?"

" Do you realize you're talking instead of tearing my clothes off?Don't tell me the passion has died in our twelfth year."

" Perish the thought.I just can't believe we've been married so long and yet the minute the kids are gone this is all you can think of", she said, deliberately making Bobby do all the work.Of course she could just absorb all the clothes off of them but where would be the fun in that?

" Buttons.Damn, hell-ass buttons.From now on you are forbidden to where buttons", Bobby said as he struggled.

" Calm down.You said we have five hours?Well then you'd better set a steadier pace if you plan on lasting that long, old man", she teased.

" Old?Me?I'll show you old", he said, ripping off the last two buttons that refused to come undone for him.

Strange though it was, Bobby and Melanie were as close as they had ever been.Twelve years had not quenched the fire of passion that flowed between them.They still caught each other every now and then passing meaningful looks.Anniversaries invariably meant a week spent in an exotic locale although they had yet to see beyond the hotel walls in all these places.They still hungrily sought each other in the night when they felt the desire to be wanted and loved.Whatever it was that fuelled their relationship they had never run low on supply.Being superheroes helped of course (although Mel had cut down on her missions drastically and Bobby went on less then usual since the children) because they were in top condition and always up for more… exercise.

" Why are you still so beautiful?"Bobby said, lazily pulling on a twist of her hair.

" Umm, because your eyesight is failing?"

" Moron", Bobby said, snuggling into the warmth of her body, unwilling to let the moment go just yet despite the fact that the kids were due home any moment.Melanie smoothed down his wayward hair and sighed.If she could pick her own form of heaven it would be this.She never felt as whole as she did when Bobby was by her side.She loved her children, felt a peculiar bond still to Ben, but Bobby owned her heart and soul.Somehow she knew that no matter what happened she would be forever linked to him and that the bond they shared was stronger then marriage, stronger then friendship, stronger then love.It was made of something intangible but impossible to break.

" I love you Bobby.I really and truly do", she whispered.

" Thanks, I'm fond of you also.Now we'd better get up before…"

" Mom, Dad, we're home.What's for dinner?"

"… The kids get home" Bobby said resigned.

Downstairs Mel made supper and the family settled down for a relatively normal spaghetti dinner.

" Helen don't play with your food", Mel admonished.

" Dad is", Helen complained.

" Bobby, quit playing with your spaghetti and eat it", Mel said.

" Tattle-tale", Bobby said quietly.

" Bobby!"Melanie said threateningly.Couldn't they ever do anything normal?

" Mom, can we go shopping tonight?Everyone in my class had these new shoes that were just to die for and I felt soooo left out.You know how hard it is for them already to accept me, because I'm a mutant, and not having these shoes…"

" Hmm, she's playing the 'poor little mutant' bit again.It must be serious if she's using the heavy artillery", Bobby said.

Both parents knew that Helen was far too eager to tell people of her mutant status.Not only did she like to frighten people but also she was often itching for an excuse to fight.Despite the relative dangers in admitting to mutantcy, Helen remained cavalier in her attitude thanks to the knowledge that the X-Men were half a block away if things got out of hand.Bobby and Mel had tried to warn her that perhaps her brother might not like being picked on but Helen had merely narrowed her eyes and sworn to beat the living daylights out of anyone who touched Ben.She was the only one allowed to threaten her brother in any way.In fact she was even more vigilant now that Ben was going to school with her.His skin had begun to loosen in a familiar way and although it galled Helen that Ben was getting his powers before her, she was still on his side when it came to bullies.Ben himself wasn't concerned about his powers.As yet he hadn't absorbed anything and nobody was sure if he ever would.Maybe his powers lay along a slightly different route.

" Helen, I will take you to the mall.But not because of your arguments but because you do need new shoes", Mel said.

At the mall, Helen seemed to go into overdrive.Mel was amazed.When had her eleven-year-old daughter gotten so fashion conscious?Helen eyed clothes with instant like and dislike attitudes and chose shoes that wouldn't clash with her coat.It was getting late and Mel was feeling tired after her afternoon with Bobby.Not that she'd be adverse to the same routine tomorrow…Mel blushed.Even at thirty-five she was still shocked sometimes by her thoughts._It's a good thing neither of my children is classified as telepathic.That would certainly lead to some difficult conversations._They left the mall and Mel decided to stop for gas.The station where she pulled up was brightly lit and there was another car idling at the curb.Thinking nothing of it she filled the car and went in to pay, Helen at her heels.There was no one at the counter and Melanie stood there getting more and more annoyed.Suddenly a man dressed in black and carrying a gun came barrelling out of the back room.He wasn't watching where he was going and tripped over Helen who was studying the magazines.Angrily he turned the gun on Helen when Melanie, heart in her throat as she stood helpless a few feet away on the opposite side, yelled in a desperate, pleading voice,

" Stop! Please!"

To Helen everything seemed to happen in slow motion as though the Fates wanted her to remember every gut-wrenching moment.The robber spun around, shocked at the intrusion of a grown-up, somehow who might actually hinder his escape.Before he'd even locked eyes with Melanie he was firing.Helen swore she could actually see the bullets exit the gun and travel through the air before making a grotesque pattern across her mother's forehead.There was no warning, no time to prepare.Mel was only two steps away from having the situation in hand when the bullets hit her skull.Her absorption powers were too slow, stopping the danger only when the damage had been done.Mel didn't experience her life flashing before her eyes, there was no pause in time for her; she was simply living one moment and dead the next.

Helen screamed even as the lifeless body slipped to the ground.She couldn't stop screaming in fact.Just desperate cry after desperate cry, tearing out of her throat.Everything around her shattered into tiny bits of glass that ground into her skin.

" Shut-up!" yelled the robber; turning to face the little girl whose pain was so great he thought his head would split because of it.The last thing the thief felt was a thousand needles of pain lancing through him as he was electrocuted.All around Helen sparks of electricity jumped off her body, scorching the glossy magazines, the walls, and anything at all.It was an expression of her rage as the lights above her flickered and exploded, sending down a rain of sparks that might have been beautiful had things not been so terribly, terribly, wrong.

Helen's mind blotted out whatever happened next.Someone must have come in and called the police.Someone must have uncovered where Helen lived and who the victims on the floor were.The only think that haunted Helen was the sight of three bullets in her mother's head; marring the perfect life she would never have again.

Bobby was at home, looking after Benjamin.They'd been watching pro-wrestling on the television (something neither were supposed to do since it got them all riled up) and that had led them to mock wrestling themselves.The game was only won when Bobby began to tickle his son.Benjamin had to admit defeat when he was laughing too hard to even breathe.In the midst of this though, Benjamin suddenly stopped laughing and stood stock-still.He cocked his head to the side as though listening to something.After a full minute Bobby asked,

" Do you hear something?" Bobby asked, knowing his son's hearing was far better then his.

" No.I don't hear anything any more", Ben said, almost cryptically.He seemed upset over this news all though he himself didn't know what to make of it.Just that something was felt to be missing all of a sudden.Bobby and Ben sat sedately and watched the rest of their program.Bobby was putting Ben to bed when the phone rang.

" Hello?"

" Bobby?" A tremulous voice on the other end questioned.

" Ororo?What is it, what's wrong?"

" Oh Bobby", said Ororo, close to tears, " Come quickly to the mansion.Bring Ben.Something awful has happened".

Shocked Bobby put down the phone, bundled up Ben in a jacket, and slid them to the mansion.There was a squad car outside the mansion doors.With a sinking feeling, Bobby clutched his son's hand tightly, and entered.

Instantly he was crushed in a hug by Rogue who had tears in her green eyes.Jean, more or less composed came and took Ben from him.She settled the anxious looking Ben on her lap as she took a seat on the couch next to Helen.Bobby looked around frantically.What was going on here?What was Helen doing here?

" Bobby, this is detective Watson and detective Cejetska.Bobby… they found Melanie at a gas station.She was shot, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry", Scott said.

" What are you talking about?She was shot?Where is she?"Bobby said, panic making his voice rise.They couldn't mean what they were saying, this was some sick, sick, joke, right?

Hank came up to him and put a hand on his arm." Bobby she was shot three times in the head by a thief who came after Helen.The bullets were too fast for her powers.She's dead."Hank knew he was being blunt but there was no good way of telling your best-friend that your wife of twelve years, a woman who has endured hundreds of near death missions, the mother of your children, the other half of your soul, has been killed in a senseless matter in a non-descript gas station.

Bobby's knees buckled and he sank down in a convenient chair.He looked at his son who was crying softly in Jean's arms.He looked at his daughter who sat ramrod straight on the floor, eyes staring straight - unreachable.Bobby turned his attention on the police officers that were professional enough not to over step their bounds and seek to console.

" The man who shot her", Bobby said, surprised when his voice came out relatively steady.

" We found him dead at the scene.Preliminary reports say he was electrocuted.Unfortunately, whatever happened also knocked out the light and the security systems so we don't know exactly what happened.Only what your daughter has been able to tell us."

" Which is?" Bobby said blandly.He didn't even know why he was still asking these questions.What could it possibly matter now?Except that he didn't really believe she was gone yet.When he did that it would all be over.

" That it's all her fault.I'm sorry but that's all she said.We realize this is probably a shock for you, although it must help that you're all used to this…" 

" Used to this?Because we're all just mutants this can't affect us that much?Is that what you're saying?Everyday we risk our lives to save the lives of those around us._She _put her life on the line so that nobody would be robbed of the greatest gift we have and you have the audacity to stand there and say it won't hurt us that bad?We more then anyone know how precious life is, how fragile, and how short.As a consequence we must suffer daily the pangs of loss.So don't you dare tell me how I should feel now that my wife has died", Bobby stormed.His words fell like hammers on the anvils of his mind; banging in the truth with every hit until the last word.The last word reverberated in his brain, damaging it with the harsh edges of the truth.

" I simply meant that you obviously have a strong support system to deal with a death.I meant no offence.We do feel strongly for your loss.

" That makes it all better", Bobby said bitterly.

" Officers, is there anything else you need from us?" Scott asked.

" No.We'll be in touch though.Sorry to be the bearers of such news."

Scott led the police away while the assembled X-Men remained in the front room dazed.Benjamin had stopped crying.He'd known before any of them that his mother had gone, although at the time he hadn't recognized it, but he didn't feel like he'd truly lost her._She's around still, somewhere_, Ben thought.It wasn't so much a conscious thought, as it was an unconscious knowledge.

Helen was numb.It was all her fault.Her fault that they'd been out shopping at all, her fault that her mother had startled the robber, and her fault that she hadn't realized her powers until it was too late.If she'd only worked harder, if she'd only trained herself then she could have saved her mother.Her mother with the beautiful hair so unlike her own.Her mother who would never again hold her in her arms, who wouldn't be there to love her anymore, and who wouldn't read to her at night anymore and kiss her when she thought she'd fallen asleep.No, her perfect mother had three perfect holes in her head.And it was all her fault.There would be no more games, no more trivial things.Helen was never going to be unprepared again.All her fault.

Bobby felt the world around him begin to press closer as he slowly drew himself into a ball.One by one he shut off his senses wanting to live entirely in his head because outside everything hurt.In his head there were just two feelings.A deep, horrible, black despair and a raging, turning, red rage.Bobby started laughing as the tears ran down his face.He laughed and he laughed until he felt someone shake him.

" Stop it, your hurting yourself!" yelled Hank.Bobby realized he'd been pounding his against the wall.

" But don't you see?I'm in her painting.And I can't tell her about it because she's dead.Isn't that the funniest thing you've ever heard?" Bobby said.Hank didn't answer him.Nobody answered him so he raged, " it's funny.It's horribly, horribly, funny.Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?Make jokes so that nothing hurts.But it still hurts.Why?" Bobby asked pitifully.

There were no answers for the X-Men that night.Nothing to ease the sorrow or soften the pain.They had lost friends before, teammates who had died in the course of action or who had simply passed on but there was no set cure for their emotions.Only time could heal and even that had it limits.For love, trust, and faith are everlasting but time lasts only as long as our bodies.And when love is lost, the soul is saddened even after time has eased the hurts of the body.

Condolences arrived from the few people whose lives Melanie had touched but the funeral was small.Bobby stood in attendance, not really knowing how he came to be there.Part way through he left – too angry to let the soothing words of the priest flow over him._It should be raining, _Booby thought and cursed whoever was in charge of the weather._She always liked the rain_.He stood on a grassy knoll that overlooked the mansion and farther off their house.His house now he supposed._How does she expect me to go on without her?_

He tripped on a stone and took his anger out on the object.He ripped the stone from the earth and hurled it with all his strength into the sky._How could she have left me?I didn't get to say goodbye.And why, that last time we were together did I answer her I love you so glibly?_Not that it would have mattered; he never would have been capable of letting go.Somehow he'd just always thought they would grow old together.And now he was alone and half a man.

" Bobby?I just thought I'd let you know that we're all here for you, when you're ready to talk.I know something of what you're going through", said Scott, recalling the losses of his love." Would you like us to look after Ben and Helen?They're shook-up…"

" Shook up?What the hell is the matter with you?They're fucked up and there's nothing you or I can do about it.Just leave us alone, they're my kids", Bobby said flipping out.Then he instantly lost interest in his surroundings and started mumbling, " they're like little pieces of her, cutting me even as I hold them".

Bobby walked hand in hand with his children.Helen's hand was as cool as his while Ben's hand lay limp in Bobby's grasp.Ben kept looking over his shoulder, his attention elsewhere.

" I don't want to go to school in town anymore.I want to be taught here", Helen said succinctly.

" Okay", said Bobby.How could he deny her now?

" And I'm going to practice my powers", she said.

" Okay.Tell Scott", Bobby said. He didn't even ask what she was talking about.

That night Bobby sat on the end of his bed.The whole room was covered in sheets of ice.The bed, the dresser, the floor, the ceiling – he didn't want anything of hers to remain unchanged.He wanted everything to know she was gone.How long he sat there he didn't know but when he looked up he saw his son standing in the doorway.Ben had the same expression of compassion and faith that was so compelling in Melanie.Indeed, Bobby looked at the brown eyes and for a moment was overwhelmed by how hauntingly familiar they were.He felt tears in his eyes and slammed his fist against the wall in a vain attempt to have physical pain overcome the mental anguish.

" Daddy?Where's mommy?"Ben asked innocently.Bobby looked up angrily.Why did he have to be reminded?Besides, Ben was to old and to smart to have forgotten so quickly.

" You know", Bobby said tersely.Sure it was his son, and he should offer him comfort, but he looked so much like her.It was too hard.

" That's what I thought.But I saw her.She said I was supposed to take away your anger", Ben said clearly. 

" What are you talking about Ben?You had a dream.Go back to bed please", Bobby said, as calmly as he could.

" I can help Daddy", Ben said.He stepped across the icy floor gingerly, his childish awkwardness at odds with his mature 'old soul' personality.Ben leaned against his father and placed his hands on either side of Bobby's head.Ben closed his eyes and then, unbelievably, Bobby felt some of his anger melt away.It was nobody's fault and Mel hadn't wanted to leave him.With the anger gone the grief swamped over him but it felt cleaner somehow, less dangerous.He felt his child's hands fall away.

" What did you do?" Bobby whispered.

" I took away the pain, like mommy told me to", Ben said.Ben cocked his head to the side and appraised his father." I could take away the sadness too but then I'd take away the memories too.And mommy said I wasn't supposed to do that."

" What do you mean 'mommy said'?"

" I can see her, sometimes.She'd still here.Looking after us.She's not the same though.And I don't always know where she is, like before.But she told me the anger was dangerous.So it's gone now.Mommy says that's my gift – I take away feelings and give them too.Can I give you something?"Bobby nodded, dumbfounded.Ben put his hand on his father's hand and Bobby felt an influx of love enter his system." That's what mommy gave me, just before she left again.I'm going to give the rest to Helen.That's okay right?"

" Yes, Ben.It's a good idea", Ben began moving away when Bobby picked him up and hugged him." Ben, I'm sad now but it doesn't mean I love you any less.Do you understand?"

" I understand."

Ben left and Bobby sank to the frozen floor in a heap and cradled his head in his hands.He looked up into the empty room and said out loud, " I'll look after them.I promise you".

Order, life, normalcy, returned to the lives of the X-Men piece by piece.Bobby awoke every day feeling wonderfully then he would look at the other side of the bed and heaviness would settle over his heart.Despite the pain he felt everyday Bobby persevered.He took enormous pleasure in watching his children grow and noticed how many of the X-Men took his children under their wings as a way of not forgetting Mel.Helen changed almost overnight.She studied hard and trained harder.Her electric powers grew in strength and accuracy but still she pushed herself.She worked her body to the point of exhaustion, nutrition became her religion, and anything that could help her be a better fighter was attacked with determination if not enthusiasm.Sometimes it made Bobby want to laugh when Helen did something so quintessentially Scott, who was her idol.Actually Helen enjoyed spending time with both Scott and Jean because they were so concrete and real.And because when she was with them she liked to pretend that they were her parents so that she didn't have to be reminded that her mother was dead.

Ben did not return to public school either.His skin grew to enormous lengths and Bobby was afraid he would be teased mercilessly if he were to attend.Besides Ben was showing a marked intelligence.At ten he blew up a part of the labs while working on an experiment.At twelve he was correcting Hank's math on the white board.While Helen desired to be an X-Man with all her heart, Ben wanted to work for the X-Men by applying his brain.He and Hank were thick as thieves in the labs, working hard with little regard for anything else.Ben still retained his calming and easy-going nature however and was well liked.He had more then a few fellow mutant team-mates sighing after him as he wandered the halls thinking through a problem, glasses askew, hair rumbled and in need of a cut.Helen called him an overgrown lost puppy.Helen herself was perhaps a little feared if not adored.With her long silver-blonde hair and athletic physique she could make the coldest of men drool but she seemed oblivious to all the attention.Strangely enough, the two had bonded to each other more then anyone else.Perhaps due to their shared loss.

" Hello Hank, have you seen my brother?" Helen asked one day, coming into the labs.

Before Hank could respond, Ben came out from one of the rooms." Hey sis, what's up?"

" Ahh, there's the birthday boy.Don't you think Hank that a boy on his eighteenth birthday ought to make some attempt to celebrate it, even if it's only with his dull and serious sister?"

" It's your birthday?Oh, but of course it is.I'm getting more scatterbrained with every passing day I think."Twenty years ago this would have been a joke.Now it was something of a truth.Although Hank looked good for his fifty-nine years, there was still more then a few grey hairs in the once vibrant blue coat and his glasses, formerly a way of protecting his eyes from strain, were now necessary if he wanted to read what was written around the labs.

" Your not dull and serious Helen", Ben said, then rethought that." Well maybe you are a little.You should come watch cartons with me and dad Saturday mornings."

" You guys still do that?I though that after mom…"Helen didn't need to finish the sentence since everyone knew.But Helen remembered the Saturday mornings when they'd been kids, how the whole family had gathered around the television and her mother had made pancakes and stuff that you could eat in front of the TV.She still recalled with fondness that one day when her and Ben had slept in and they'd come down to find their parents already watching, regardless if there were any kids around or not.

" But I suppose you're too good for that now that you're the leader of the X-Men silver team. That's quite an accomplishment for a twenty-six year old woman."

" Twenty-six?When did I get so old? I've changed my mind.No more birthday parties for anyone."

" No more parties?I can't believe a daughter of mine just said that", Bobby said, coming into the room.At fifty-one, Bobby showed the usual wear and tear of a superhero: the scars, the lined face, and weathered skin.But he was still in good physical shape, and still liked to participate on missions – the more dangerous the better as of late.

" Bobby, my old friend.What brings you here?Come to return the money you owe me?" Hank said, mind sharp enough to remember their running gag.

" Hank, one of these days I am going to sit you down and clearly demonstrate how it is that the money is owed to me.And I'll be sure to speak loudly so that you'll be able to hear me."

" And I'll be sure to refute the evidence using small, uncomplicated words, so that you'll be sure to comprehend."

Bobby and Hank smiled as Helen and Ben shared a look that clearly said 'they're crazy'.

" Actually I came because that pain in my side is back again", Bobby said.

" Well let's take a look.Ben, are the test results for your father back yet?"

" I'm not sure.I'll go check."

" No you won't.You are going out with me today even it kills you", Helen said, in a voice that brooked no argument.

" It probably will kill me; I know how you drive", Ben teased his sister.

" Some gratitude, jerk", Helen said as the two left the labs.

" Alone at last.Everything ready for Ben's surprise party?" Hank asked.

" Yep, not that I had to do much.What is with girls and organizing parties?And when did my son, and I'm using a direct quote, become such a 'hottie'?"

" The younger generation, go figure.Now Bobby about your test results"; Hank said softly.Bobby didn't need to here the rest of Hank's speech to know that it was bad news.

" I have it, don't I?"

" Yes, it's stage three of the legacy virus.And as you know we have had success curing only the first couple of stages.Still you are remarkably healthy for your age and with treatment there's a chance…"Hank trailed off as Bobby shook his head.

" I'm tired Hank and I hurt.If things were different, I'd take you up on the offer but not now."

" If that's your decision then I suppose there's nothing for me to say.We'll keep regular check-ups to see how you're progressing.About Ben", Hank said worried.

" I'll tell him. Knowing him he probably already knows what I have and how I've decided to handle it.Helen's another matter.I guess though she'll have to find out at the same time as Ben."

Bobby told his kids a few weeks later that he had contracted the Legacy Virus and that it was the stage where there was little anyone could do to stop the virus from killing him.Helen took it on stride, refusing to let it enter into her head – complete denial.Ben just nodded.He had indeed known what his father would choose.

As the months progressed Bobby got weaker until he was confined to a bed in the med labs where Hank watched over him as he shuffled through his daily routine.Bobby had many visitors, mostly from the younger students who thought he was a cut up, but also from his old teammates, many of who had retired and left the mansion.Jean and Scott had finally gotten some retirement time and were seen less and less regularly around the mansion.They had decided long ago to give up on having any more children since whenever they did something seemed to go disastrously wrong.The others had fared differently but overall things had gone well.Ororo had found love, Rogue and Remy found each other, Logan had found peace.The X-Men's roster was filled with twelve new (well new to Bobby anyway) students.Helen and Ben however were the only ones born and raised in the mansion.Sometimes they joked that they were the only proof that mutants could be born in captivity.Sara came to visit Bobby once, taking a break from her position as team leader of the red team.At forty-four she was considering a permanent vacation.Kids these days – thought they knew everything.

" Interesting place they're keeping you, Ice", Sara said.She may have matured, she may have been educated, but she was still blunt to the point of rudeness.

" What brings you here?"

" I'm not sure exactly", Sara shrugged." You were close to Mel so I guess that means you're not all bad."

" Gee, thanks", Bobby said.Nobody but Sara mentioned Mel's name around him if they could avoid it.He discovered that he missed hearing it.

" I guess that sounded rather sharp.I didn't mean it that way.It's funny but lately I've been thinking a lot about her.I actually miss her."

" So do I", said Bobby.He continued to think about Mel long after Sara had left.It was strange but sometimes he thought he could feel her or hear one of her sighs.Every now and then he would look into Ben's eyes and see someone else's.They'd been married for over twelve years and she'd been dead for just as many but sometimes the grief was as fresh and new as though she'd died yesterday.He missed her.He missed her smiles, her eyes, and the way she truly saw who he was.He missed how her hand felt against his face and how she moulded into him when they slept.And he was tired of waking up everyday and fighting off the sadness.He was tired of fighting to hold on to his life, which only served to keep them apart.

" Hank, are you there?" Bobby asked, his eyes having lost the ability to see.

" Yeah, I'm here.And so are Helen and Ben."

" Oh, how was school today Ben?"Ben looked at his father with compassion, wondering how to remind him that he no longer went to school.It was hard to watch his father, who was so very dynamic and alive, fade away so completely.

" Oh daddy, why do you have to leave me to?" Helen said, her control slipping somewhat.Only in front of family did she ever appear vulnerable. 

" I'm not leaving.Just going on ahead.Because I miss her you see", Bobby said.

" How can he say that?Don't we need him?" Helen asked her brother, the hurt visible in her eyes.

" No, we don't.Not anymore.Doesn't it seem wonderful to you that he could have found love strong that he fears not death.Sometimes I envy that.But deny him that right?I could never.You have to let go Helen.We have each other and now they'll have each other."

" How can you be so sure she's waiting for him?"

Ben then felt a presence he had thought long since gone.Dimly he remembered how when he was little he had always felt tied to this mother and suddenly there was that feeling again, tugging at his spirit.He looked around calmly and then… she was there.Not solid, or strong, or even clear.But she was there and she whispered to him across the room in a voice that reminded him of so much he'd thought forgotten.

" She's here", Ben said, eyes still focussed elsewhere.

" What do you mean?"

" Mom, I can see her.She's standing over Dad, her hands on his arm."

Everyone looked, even Bobby with his blind eyes.

" Is she really here?" Bobby asked.

" No, I don't think so", Hank said, wondering what Ben was up to.

" She is, like that night in my bedroom after she died when she told me to take away your anger.Do you remember that Dad?"

" Yes", Bobby said.Bobby concentrated, trying to feel Mel's presence.Why couldn't he feel her?

" What are you both talking about?What the hell is going on?" Helen screamed, tears coursing her face.

The spectre Melanie approached her daughter.She'd been allowed so few moments to watch over her family.Melanie couldn't believe how beautiful her daughter had become and how confident.But she saw a coldness there she didn't like.In Ben she saw a lanky six foot four individual whose loose skin had disappeared almost entirely to cover his large frame.There was wisdom in his eyes but also playfulness.It was strange to know that while she studied Ben, he was also looking at her.He had probably forgotten somewhat what she looked like.That saddened Mel but as usual it was Bobby that drew the most attention.He was the reason she was here after all.The bond that was formed between them so many years ago had never been broken.She could never move far away for always she was drawn back to his side.Mel didn't know what awaited them when they were no longer attached to the earth but in many ways she didn't care.Even immortality can be lonely.Mel began to speak again, waiting for Ben to tell the other's her words.

" She says that before I was a born a bond was created between me and her.Absorption took place where I got a piece of her and she got a piece of me.That's why I can see and hear her."

" But why not me?Why can't I see her?" Helen asked desperately.

" She doesn't know.Just that the bond exists just so that we could have this moment."

" I should go then", said Hank." This is a family matter."

" She says for you to stay.That you are family.And she says to say thank you for not disowning me when I blew up the lab", Ben said.

" Your welcome", Hank said to the air.The scientist in him didn't no what to make of the current circumstances.

Mel stood next to her daughter and tried to brush a wayward strand of hair from her face." Helen", she said, and Ben interpreted." I love you.I am very, very, proud of all that you've accomplished and by how strong you are.But I know that you're unhappy and I know it's because you try not to feel.I did the same thing when I was your age and I know that it doesn't work.Find some expression for your pain and know that I am always near you.And Helen, believe me when I say it was not your fault.I don't regret that day and I certainly don't blame you.Love me as I love you but it's time for you to move on.Live life fully, my daughter".

Helen broke down and started crying.Hank came over to offer her his support while the strong woman let the child inside her weep.Melanie wanted to comfort Helen but time was running short." Benjamin.You and I have always been able to connect.I worried always that you would grow up to be just like me but you have avoided all those same pit-falls.You are your sister's strength but don't forget to lean on her too.Strength comes in giving support not taking.I'm sorry I wasn't there to watch you grow up, but I will always be here in spirit.Even if from now on it's harder to hear me.I love you my son".

" Good-bye mom.I'll miss you.Take good care of dad", Ben said, one tear falling down his cheek.It was one thing to know your mother loves you and another to be told it.

" I will.Best say your good-byes now.Bobby's more in my world then in yours."

The monitor next to Bobby began to beep alarmingly.Hank reached out and shut it off.There was no need to tell them that the end was near.

" I love you Dad, I'm sorry if I wasn't as appreciative of you as I should have been.But don't worry, I'll take your place by the TV Saturday mornings."

" Good-bye Helen", Bobby said dreamily.He wasn't sad anymore.Somewhere in the blackness, she was waiting.So that meant this wasn't good-bye so much as 'I'll see you'.

" See you later Dad.I'll miss you", Ben said sadly.This would hurt more tomorrow he decided, today he wanted to remember how peaceful his father looked.Bobby didn't answer, just nodded his head briefly.He squeezed Hank's hand softly as his eyelids fluttered for the last time.

Bobby didn't hear the wails of sorrow that marked his passing.He wasn't there to see the many people who came to his funeral.So many people he had touched, so many he had helped at one time or another.He could never have guessed how his death would shock the very foundations of the X-Men society.But even in their tears people were laughing, remembering how Bobby would always seek to lighten the mood with a joke or a trick.In many ways his funeral was a festive occasion as people remembered funny stories and laughed and danced.It was the way Bobby would have wanted people to eulogize him.Through laughter.

All was darkness, just a void of nothing, and then a voice sounded far off.

" Bobby?"

Bobby struggled to remember how to move, how to listen.A tiny pinprick of light shone before him and he felt himself being pulled towards it." Bobby, where are you?"The voice repeated itself.He knew that voice – it was _her _voice.For the first time since her death he felt capable of saying her name out loud.

" Mel?Is that you?"

" Yeah, it's me.Quit being a jerk and get over here", Mel said, voice cracking with emotion.It had been so long, she'd been waiting – always worried that he might have forgotten her.She'd seen it happen to others waiting like her in the void for their true love.

Bobby moved faster and then he saw her.She was twenty-two again, wearing jeans and a T-shirt, her face lit up by a smile that he had thought he'd never see again.Bobby ran a hand through his hair wondering what she thought of his grey hair.His hand fell away as he realized his hand was no longer wrinkled.He was young again also.

" Quite the bonus, huh?We go back to whatever age makes us happiest.I guess when I met you was the best time of my life."

Bobby was getting closer and closer soon he was able to make out the features of her face and then the reflection of his own in her eyes.

" Am I, like, allowed to kiss you here or… to hell with it, I'll do it anyways."

There lips met hungrily, the need to be together now more important then air.She felt the same, she smelled the same; it was she and she was his again.Hands entwined he pulled away from her.He wanted to look at her again.

" Damn but I missed you", Mel said, laughing.Things had worked out in the end, she was whole, and could now wander the earth and sky without the constraints of time or need or want.Before she'd existed with a strong sense of longing but she was freed from that now.

" You just said 'damn'.Isn't that a tad irreverent?"

" You said 'hell' before", Mel teased, and Bobby realized he had.Some habits were simply hard to break." But I don't think it matters.We're whole now, and we make our own rules as to happiness, more or less anyways.I was thinking of spending a while getting to know you in the biblical sense again, then maybe performing a few hauntings.We could _really_ freak people out in the Disneyland haunted house now, don't you think?"

" Oh man, this is going to be so cool.Speaking of cool, do my powers work here?"

" Yes Bobby", Mel said patiently.Hadn't he heard her proposition?

" Good", Bobby said, and grabbed Mel around the waist." Let's go sliding.I never really got the chance to take you on a really long slide, when we were alive."

Together they raced along through the night sky going nowhere and everywhere at once.It was poetic, it was stunning, it was… boring after the first year or so.That was when Bobby finally stopped (AN: time moves differently here – kind of like the Marvel universe J) and took his partner in his arms and kissed her for all she was worth.They would remain together eternally, frequently causing trouble, as two immature people with an eternity of time to spend are likely to do, but always linked, always in love.Nothing on earth could describe what it was these two shared but you could feel it.

As Ben did one day while walking through the halls with his sister.

" Did you hear that?" he asked Helen.

" What?"

" It sounded like someone said 'jerk' while another voice responded with 'moron'.But they were laughing, like it was somehow a good thing", Ben shook his head confused.

" It's probably nothing", Helen said unconvincingly.

" Yeah", Ben said, when they were both startled by two voices who, giggling at the thought of haunting their own children with cryptic but insightful words, said,

" It's actually everything".

THE END

The end?Say it ain't so!What will I do with myself now? Oh yeah, study. LPlease review if you liked it or if you didn't.And since someone asked, sure you can use Mel in your story, any one can.I would like to be notified though so that I can read it.To be honest when the request was made I nearly fell out of my chair, thinking that someone wanted to use an idea of _mine?_Trust me it's weird.

End file.
